The Darkness of The Shade Wings
by greenone15
Summary: Knights, Bishop, Pawns ,Queen and Kings. When will this game ever end? Dreams and Nightmares. Destiny and Fate. Lost memories are restored. Two prophecies intertwined. Wings of dark and light. Blessings are eternal. Curses are forever. God of Wishes. Truth behind the Darkness. Where has this game all began?
1. Prolouge

**author's notes: This is a lot better than my first original chapter because it now has a better plot and I think I really did do better on this one.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respectful owners/owner I do not own them only the plot.**

The Darkness of The Shade Wings

Prologue

There is a place were dreams become reality... A place farther from earth that shines in a different galaxy... A place that is to be plunged into a nightmare...What is this place... Well, it is more like a planet... Shaped into the bright stars in the ever surrounding darkness...

PopStar...

Fifty Thousand Years Ago...

It was during the time of war against the GSA which stands for Galaxy Soldier Army, a group of ordinary rebellious people. With another smaller group of specially gifted people of all different races and species called Star Warriors and my creator Nightmare who dwarfs even the biggest of spaceships and uses abhorrent creatures called demon beast to play the pieces in his game of chess. But almost half of them are given the role of pawns. A pawn is the lowest rank in chess and can also be the most abundant along with useless. They go by the names of which the stronger pieces they are assigned to for instance: Gamblers are 'uncared' for and have no stronger piece assigned to them they are the ones Nightmare would rather watch them painfully die than survive. Watches are assigned to Knights which are either quires or knaves. Keepers are assigned to Bishops so they are servers, merchants go before the King which are the business men for Nightmare' company eNeMeEe, sawbones are assigned to the queen which is substituted for either prince or princess.

Though I do not know who nor when Nightmare will appoint a prince or princess to rule over his company while he rules over the universe.

Workers are allocated to the Rook who keep Nightmare' domain protected and pilot the defense called Destroyas, massive disk-shaped spaceships that dwarf the biggest comets. Depending on your skill, higher ranked pieces can have more than one pawn though the highest anyone had gotten was only two. I am one of the few who survived Nightmare' merciless and cold examination test. It is basically what it implies, a test to see if you are worth Nightmare' time and energy to be more than just a mere pawn otherwise he would just destroy you on the spot. I presently stood in an empty and very dark place that serves as my 'bedroom' meditating with my eyes closed about the time when Nightmare was disappointed at my appearance and overall potential.

Perfectly round, big pure white eyes with a light hint of a blush under them, round fingerless stubs-that serve as hands; which I can still hold and grab things with, violet big toeless feet, and only over a foot or so tall. The only possible good things is my calm deep- almost melodic- voice, rubbery regenerative yet soft navy blue skin. Along with leathery dark almost black azure bat like wings that can transform in a cape along with teleporting capabilities. Along with a silver rapier- that I choose personally- with a sapphire on it's pommel. Though I still seemed weak to anyone' eyes even the pawns-to Nightmare I looked like another failed experiment. That was until the test that I proved him wrong, I destroyed all of his top chess pieces within a matter of minutes. My perfectly round body has no purpose for bones except in my arms and leathery blue violet wings. I had no heart but a tainted soul so being crushed is not going to kill me. My eyes change color depending on my mood. But what they did not know is that I can change the color at will to conceal my true intentions so reading your opponents eyes will be useless.

My feet are the perfect size to preform powerful kicks and running is an easy task so even if I could not wield my weapon I still have something up my sleeve. My small stature allowed me to easily dodge any attack and also since I am small I am a very hard target to hit. Once Nightmare saw through my flaws as strengths he granted me a name-for all demon beast are nameless unless you pass the test we have no gender so what ever name we shall receive will determine what we are. Nightmare studied me for what seemed like hours until he finally spoke breaking the eerie silence that loomed in between us " Meta Knight". From then on I am known as Meta Knight, Meta is a Greek term in which it also originates from, means beyond which I proved to be so and Knight is the role I play in Nightmare' game.

In chess the Knight is the most deceiving and the most unpredictable piece, it can move anywhere it wants to with it's crooked un-linear path as long as it benefits the player in some way, shape, or form. In medieval times the knight as a person is considered a modern day tank plowing down all enemies; basically the knight is invincible in many ways. They also follow a set of rules in a form of chivalry: defend the weak, be courteous to all women, always offer a weapon to an unarmed enemy,and obey the order of their king. Yet, when attacking they become the complete opposite by a ransack of houses and noble men. It is an appropriate name for someone who will crush the GSA from among the shadows. They also wear armor but for Nightmare you have to earn and met a set of circumstances that included: Defeating all of Nightmare' highest ranking pieces along with your pawn, two hundred-thousand points in combative skills, and successful complete all past and present missions given without any fail.

I took a deep breath then released it, meditation is an excellent way of calming the storm of the unknown that torments my mind. It was hard to tell if it is from the recent days or the feeling that it is much deeper. I had only been a live for three hundred years which was like three days to Nightmare and it is too slow for some one like him. To know so many things in a compressed amount of time will sometimes leave me wondering the dark corridors of Nightmare' domain though I rarely do so or meditating in an equally dark area which I presently had just finished doing. No one really observes what I do in the day time since we are mostly nocturnal creatures and best work in darkness yet I wake up early each day to see the sun rise. The site of anything heavenly suddenly fills my mind with great sorrow and the urge to fly is strongly desired after the feeling passes.

My current objective for today is just like every other day wake up, train, eat, and sleep an endless circle until Nightmare assigns me with another mission. Making my way to the 'training room' though it is actually an arena which Nightmare entitled it The Harena-the word derives from Latin, which means a particularly fine sand used to absorb blood in ancient arenas- became an subconscious task now compared when I first experienced Nightmare' domain. It felt alive, each breath is like a rumble beneath my feet. Each blink of an eye is like the blood red torn curtains of windows slightly closing in the wind. It's heart beat matched that of a gong sounding off through the corridors like a great clock. I entered the Harena without a sound-though you could hear the roars of thousands of demon Beast from the outside- then I proceeded to find a seat. Many parted like the red sea so I could pass, since the role of a Knight is highly respected in strength and intelligence.

Within moments I stood upon an empty seat in the far back among the thousands already occupied. I was hoping to practice alone but with a duel scheduled for today it ruined my plans. So I decided to stay and watched as a demon wolf made from the pits of Hell fire named WolfWrath, obliterate it's opponents with an inferno of fire causing the roars that surrounded me to increase in volume. WolfWrath is given the role of a Watcher, it is also my assigned pawn so if it wins this duel in which it has then my status as a Knight improves as well as it's own. Once the duel was over I gracefully spread my wings open then proceed to glide down towards my Watcher a foot or so over the heads of the crowds.

When I landed a few yards away from my watcher who slowly made it's way towards me, I morphed my wings into a cape and promptly wrapped it around my frame as the crowds above us grew quiet in fear. Nightmare stood up from his throne upon a perch twenty-four feet above the hushed crowds. He glared in my direction, it is cold if to freeze any soul. WolfWrath sat next to me on it's hind legs, both our heads bowed in respect for our King. Nightmare' bone like hand slowly crawled out of his star imprinted dark cloak ,upon his hand which held gleaming pieces of metal." You have proven your selves worth to me so I shall grant you protection" spoke Nightmare that made my skin want to crawl. The pieces of metal vanished in a plume of dark purple smoke from my King's hand as the same type of smoke began to surround me and my Watcher, obscuring both of our forms from view.

I could felt my shoulders get weighed down by the silver pauldrons with spiked golden rims that now sat upon my shoulders. My breathing became filtered though a silver metal mask with a obtuse 'v' shaped opening with four sharp notches spouted from it top. I even felt my cape grow over my head and fan out to display a light blue interior coloring compared to the midnight navy of it's exterior with a bat imprint. My violet feet became heavier with silver foot armor as I swayed slightly from the sudden weight. My hands became covered in thick pure white fabric gloves that are fashioned like mittens and allowed me to still grab my weapon if need be. My watcher had the same experience as I, for it howled lightly at the sudden weight upon it's body and shifted closure to me out of discomfort.

Once the smoke settled to the ground like fog all could see me and WolfWrath's gleaming silver armor cover our bodies and roars of approval and jealousy ring in our ears. Looking through the yellow tinted visor of my mask I saw that Nightmare had sat back down upon his throne and clicked his bone like fingers together, causing the heavy set of doors on the far left side of The Harena to slowly creek open. It is a tradition of Nightmare's to 'break in' the new armor upon any high ranked chess piece and to see if they can defeat one last demon he calls Hell's End. If I had not mentioned it before Gamblers also go by the name of Suicides for they are also very strong willed and you can't just stab them though the heart nor attack them multiple times to death for they have neither heart nor soul; they are empty shells that only serve the purpose of death. The only way to kill them is with their own attacks which can be hard to do so if they attacks are not solid. Much like this one.

I had partly suspected the site before my eyes as deep within the depths of the chambers that housed the Gamblers, came to be the Mother of them All.

The demon that loomed over our heads is none other than Kracko, it has a large single black eye located in the center of its cloudy like body that stared right into your soul. The top of the cloud is a light blue, along with it's lower half being light pink and midsection being white. The colors may seem nice to look at like a sun set cloud but I am not fooled, it is the perfect mixture to preform it's attacks. Because of its immense size, Kracko filled the Harena' atmosphere completely shrouding the area in shadows of darkness. It's attacks are mainly sending down powerful green lighting bolts and or using it's twelve golden spikes to conduct it's electrical power into a sword of fatal possibilities. I had quickly mounted my Watcher and sat in between it's golden spikes that ran along it's back. Then I proceeded to harshly pull it's light pink mane so it will dodge to the left side just moments before a lighting bolt struck the ground where we once stood.

If I am to defeat this monstrosity I need to concentrate fully on it and block out any sounds that will lead me away from victory. The roars of the crowds swiftly faded as my eyes began to glow a deep forest green, meditating with my eyes open will prove to be an excellent tactic. While WolfWrath tensed for any attacks that are aimed our way. I extended my senses, I could feel every breath, heart beat, and feeling of my Watcher as my conscious touched it's mind gently. WolfWrath bowed it's head slightly to confirm that it sensed my presence within it's mind before dodging another lighting bolt by jumping forward from it's hind legs. Kracko began to descend closer to the ground even if it was only five feet from it's previous spot from fifty feet above.

But it was all I needed to end this battle that has been dragged out far too long for my likings. I have a secrect set of abilities that even Nightmare does not know about and I have one in mind that will certainly kill this demon in one hit._''Do not interfere until I say so'_ I ordered my Watcher which earned me another nod in response. I dismounted WolfWrath then proceeded to unleashed my rapier from it's silver sheath. I dashed forward for about five feet before transformed my cape into wings. I became airborne within a matter of seconds though the armor slowed me down slightly.

Pumping my wings four times I was half way to Kracko before a sudden bright flash of light engulfed my form. Roars of pain rang throughout The Harena with the exception of my Watcher,who had closed it's yellow eyes, and Nightmare who had to shield his eyes from the light even though he wore sunglasses. Once the light faded to reveal my form many gasps and roars of blood shed filled the area below me. I had morphed into a mirror image of Kracko though my color scheme is black, grey, and white; from top to bottom, this is my mirror ability.

I discovered this ability one day while I was meditating and sensed a great power from deep within my subconscious.

I decided to go farther within my mind out of demon greed which is a force that drives us to become more powerful no matter what the cost. What I found disappointed me at first for it was just a plain golden mirror floating in to center of my dark subconscious. But as I drew closer to it out of childish curiosity it's surface gleamed in an unknown light and before I was a foot in front of it a blinding light shot outward. Promptly using my arms as a shield, the light subsided as quickly as it begun not only leaving me confused but also something that I had not suspected to gaze upon. Standing before me with an air of sinister and eerie calmness was my mirror image.

Though he has a dark gray body and has bright red shoes. And if it is even possible he looked almost mirror like for even with the silver mask covering his face his unprotected sides also seemed reflective. Each time he moved or breath the small sound of glass grinding against glass making it almost close to a metallic chime, reached my nonexistent ears. His form almost verged on becoming three dimensional yet when I tilted my head just slightly to the left his body seems to have flattened out much like a person's reflection. His voice also seemed to mimic one of a fine wine glass being played, for it always seemed to leave a phlegmatic deep note behind each syllable. As I mentioned before his mask is basically the same as my presently own, and his cape is navy blue the same as mine only torn at the ends and slight more grey than navy. " _I see you have found the sixth sense that connects you to the mirror world deep within your subconscious_" his spoke in a voice that is the same as mine in every possibly way causing me to place my hand on the hilt of my rapier. He saw this, then quicker than I could react I was on my back with my weapon a yard away laying on the unseen ground. The sound of a glass toasting against it's equal ring out there the void in a low note, the only sound I heard for several silent moments. His slightly vibrating sword was inches away from my throat-most likely the cause of the sound. It is quite strange looking for a sword, even though I have seen millions nothing in my memory could be compared to this weapon. It is silver like my rapier, with a blade about as long as I am tall; with a single rounded sapphire set within its hilt.

Its hand guards point towards the blade, which like part of the golden mirror's frame floating behind him. Plus, to add to the intimidation factor there are six sharp squared spikes, three on each side, along its blade." _Do not challenge me yet child, you are not ready_" said my mirror image as he withdrew and sheath his weapon then stood up straight once again. I quickly picked myself up and went to retrieve my rapier which I also sheath. I knew it was pointless to fight against something that could not physically hurt my as a person.

" Who are you?" I asked this question even thought I already knew the answer." _I am what your past has locked away, though only half of the darkness that resides in a Hell's weapon... I am Dark Meta Knight..._" said Dark Meta Knight calmly as his glaring yellow eyes met my own white ones." _And guessing by how far you have come you seek great power to prove your worth to Nightmare_" continued Dark Meta Knight as he began to circle around me as if studying a precious diamond. I had to keep turning slightly so to keep my darker half within my line of vision, better to be safe that sorry." That is correct" I answered back with equal calmness. I never imagined having to ask for power from someone who was technically myself. Let alone ask for power period.

But the moment those words left my mouth I could feel a chill go down my spine as I sensed the twisted smile that spread across Dark Meta Knight's hidden face. The sound of cracking glass could be heard as that hidden smile grew wider." _Then I shall lend you power, in exchange that fifty thousand years from now you will travel to the shy of dreams and free me from my prison, no questions asked only the answers you will seek_" spoke Dark Meta Knight before he suddenly tackled me and engulfed my form within the depths of his cape. When I came out of my meditative state I felt great power fill every fiber of my being ,yet, _'what was this place he had spoke of? the sky of dreams?_' I though to myself as I gazed absently around my room. A small gleam caught my eye in the darkest corner of my bedroom and I proceeded to investigate. I soon found out that the gleam was caused by the light of my glowing white eyes upon a mirror, but not just any mirror.

It was the exact same mirror I had seen not five seconds before. I was even more surprised that the reflection within the mirror was not my own but Dark Meta Knight's." _Do not forget our deal and if you ever shall do so, I will make you suffer_" said Meta Dark Knight as he glared to the core of my tainted soul causing me to back away slightly. He chuckled."_ Do not be afraid for your life just yet, you are the key to my prison and once you have mastered the mirror ability look within this mirror and I shall grant you all the power your soul desires_" was the last words of Dark Meta Knight as he faded away from the mirror's surface...

As I remembered the encounter with my darker half, Kracko had tried to strike me with is lighting created swords. Though I dodged them by splitting my self in four and produced my own style of the lighting swords. They are swords black as night and sparked and crackled more dangerously than Kracko's own which can to be intercepted with said dark swords. The explosion was comparable to that of a sonic boom briefly drowning out the roars of the crowds. _'I can not hold this form for long so I will have to finish this quickly'_ I thought to myself as I could fill my energy leaving me at a great rate.

I gazed downward to my Watcher who patiently awaited my command, an idea came to my mind the instant my originally white now black eyes rested upon it's spikes. I collected myself into one being again and swiftly darted down towards WolfWrath, with Kracko trailing right behind me.'' _When I say fire you will do so'_ I commanded which earned me a slightly confused look from my Watcher yet nevertheless it bowed it's head. Kracko drew closer and closer to my position as I could feel WolfWrath tense once sent down a lighting bolt directly at me and my Watcher as it charged. The crowds roars became deafening as Nightmare watched with interest, but I could not concentrate on that now as I broke my meditative state the moment Kracko became in the perfect position in front of me.

_'FIRE!'_ I barked as Kracko lighting hit the both of us simultaneously. Thanks to Kracko's lighting attack we were able to achieve sure a thing because we can both conduct electricity and reform it then redirect it back at anything we choose to annihilate. I condensed almost all of my power into a single large beam of dark light while WolfWrath unleashed an inferno of fire than infused itself with my attack. Kracko's roar of pain filled the air as it was incinerated by me and my Watchers combine power.

Once the smoke from the blast faded away, every face of the demons above me were wide eyed and speechless at my incredible power. Nightmare had a twisted smile plastered across his bony face before he drifted down from his perch to stand in front of me. His shadow loomed over us as his smile quickly vanished from site and before I could even think Nightmare struck me with his sharp clawed bone hand. But instead of making contact with my armored face, that will certainly kill me; I parry his attack with my rapier sending surprised gasps throughout The Harena. No one in a million years had ever managed to block Nightmare's attack, but here I stood with my rapier parallel to his sharp claws that were centimeters away from my face.

Nightmare pressed down harder against my small form as my Watcher crouched low to the ground and growled. I had a sudden burst of strength for I wished not to die here nor now and immediately started to push back Nightmare's hand, much to the amazement of the crowds as they stayed dead silent." You truly are of use to me Meta Knight" spoke Nightmare as he withdrew his hand and I sheath my rapier. "You shall infuriate GSA and obliterate them from the inside out, also if you manage to succeed upon return I MIGHT let you rule over the company" spoke Nightmare as glared down at me before turning his attention to my Watcher." And you, you will also go along with him" Nightmare said to my Watcher who bowed it's head in understanding." Both of you shall depart immediately to Gelleon where the GSA's main base is hidden" was Nightmare's final words as he vanished in a plume of dark smoke. The roar of the crowds instantly can back at full force once Nightmare had said those words. Not only will I destroy the GSA but also I will be able to rule over eNeMeEe as crowned Prince of The Demon Beast.

**A/N: Review and tell me if it is any better or worse. I believed it really up staged my original chapter with Kracko, WolfWrath and Dark Meta Knight making an appearance. If you have any questions about anything just PM me and I will answer.**


	2. The Departure

**DISCLAIMER: All Kirby Characters belong to their respectful owners/owner I only own the plot. So no stealing.**

The Darkness of The Shade Wings

Chapter 2

The Departure

Once Nightmare had ordered me to leave immediately to Gelleon I exited the Harena to prepare for departure. But before I could leave one of Nightmare's business men with a purple suit and hair along with orange glasses came up to me as I left The Harena." Nightmare has already set up your ship in the docking bay, and once you activate the sleeping gas all information in the Night Central Hub will be downloaded into your mind. It is also a test to see if it's wireless capabilities can be of future use and to further prove that you are a 'Star Warrior'. Nightmare put a little more work into your success than even the lowest of failures so. Do. Not. Mess this up. " said the business man as he adjusted his glasses though I could still see his cold glare behind the gleam.

The Night Central Hub is a giant super computer deep in the center of eNeMeEe. It stores all of the information about the GSA and any new or old demon beast Nightmare has or will create. After the information was give the business man vanished within the exiting crowds and my Watcher and I parted ways to prepare.

I went to my room to do one final thing before my and my Watcher's departure. I reached my room within minutes and entered without a moments hesitation. I walked over to the darkest corner of the room where the golden mirror still hung against the metallic wall. I had not seen Dark Meta Knight in three months since our last encounter and I hope he was still there waiting for my return. Just like before my reflect came to be the person I was hoping to see who calmly stared back at me from his glass prison.

" I see you have mastered the mirror ability but you still need to grow stronger in order to restrain it for longer periods of time" spoke Dark Meta Knight as his yellow still glared into my now yellow tinted ones." I came back just as you said" I responded with a glare of my own. "So you have, then I shall grant you great power" said Dark Meta Knight as he reached out a gloved hand towards me. When him hand came out of the mirror it surprised me slightly; if not for the immense power that filled my body even more so afterwards, as the gloved hand touch my mask." With these abilities you will grow ever stronger and when the time comes you will know what it do" said Dark Meta Knight as he referred to our deal. I nodded my head in understanding and without another word I exited my room to met up with my Watcher; who is down in the docking bay.

I felt a feeling bubble within me that I never thought will come, excitementas I came to the docking bay-for I will be the first one to successfully destroy the GSA . Numerous others had tried to succeed in this mission but met their ultimate demise before they could even reach Gelleon thanks to the Star Warriors. Now it is my turn and I will succeed in bringing the GSA and Star Warriors down to their utter destruction. I briskly made me way through the crowd of Workers who were too busy making repairs or upgrades on the docked Destryas to pay me any mind. Not that I wanted to be the center of attention anyway since there is more important things on my mind.

' How will I even get to Gelleon if it is hidden? Will they accept me as a 'Star Warrior'? Will I be found out to be a demon beast? Will I be killed on the spot like the ones who failed Nightmare's test? Will my Watcher die along side me? Is it even possible that I can succeed?' my thoughts became more and more doubtful as I made my way to my ship.

' No, this is not like me, I WILL be successful and I WILL destroy the GSA' I would have slapped myself for being so foolish as to doubt my own capabilities. .My Watcher could sense my apparent distress and nuzzled my side as I came to stand in front my ship. The touch of it's wet nose against my unprotected side snapped me out of my thoughts. Then I proceeded to push the said appendage gently away from me. WolfWrath is the only Watcher that I know of that can touch their assigned pieces mind and sense their aura so I was not surprised that it asked the question.' Are you okay? Your aura wavers in doubt' said my Watcher as it's eyes filled with worry

' I am fine, thank you for your concern' I replied automatically as I took in the site of my spaceship. It was shaped in the form of a star the same type of ship a Star Warrior would use. It is silver to match my armor and big enough to house me and WolfWrath. The dome of glass that encased over its white seats is as clear as purified water. As I laid my hand against it's silky smooth exterior the glass doom slide open with a hiss.

I looked up at it for a split second before jumping up and sitting inside the starship along with my Watcher who curled up beside me. The controls of the ship were simple, it has a silver lever on the dashboard as the throttle and to initiate take off. Slight to the left of the lever was a small digital screen that showed the ships oxygen levels. On it's right was a another screen though this one was black and the ship's exterior was outlined in green. Two sets of four colorful one inch and a half oval shaped buttons on the far right, and a second set of two similar buttons on my far left. They severed the propose of firing lasers from any point of the ship,engage the shield, and other functions. And if I am correct one of them will fill the starship with sleeping gas so that my travel time will seem shorter. A medium sized digital screen- about twenty inches in diameter- was just below the second pair of buttons along with a touch screen keyboard. This screen showed my already set coordinates to Gelleon and with no farther other things to do I pushed the silver lever upward.

Nightmare watched as my ship left his fortress from his dark lair deep within that is surrounded by many Destrayers , all of which protect the fortress inside and out. Its exterior is covered in structures and skyscrapers, as well as many gun turrets and many trenches. Its distinctive, huge red eyeball on its front watched my silver ship take off like a shooting star. It was slightly unnerving that it never blinks but then it would be even more so if it actually did. I gazed beside me to see that my Watcher's pure golden eyes study everything in the starship within view.' _It will not be long now, once we reach Gelleon Nightmare's game will commence' _said WolfWrath as it closed it's eyes to rest.

I gazed at the buttons before me looking for the one that will active the sleeping gas._'If I want to be accepted as a Star Warrior I have to look the part'_ I thought to myself. Star Warriors generally arrive in star ships, like this one, and grow into maturity as they sleep and once they are fully grown they go to the GSA to help fight against Nightmare. It is an instinct born within them that they fight demon beast where ever they may be and that is what worries me the most. _'Even if I look the part I could still be killed by the Star Warriors? there is even the leader; Sir Arthur, that is a Star Warrior'_ my thoughts rolled around in my mind as I heard the soft snore of my Watcher beside me.

I sighed then finally located the button to start the sleeping gas than proceeded to press said button. The gas was white as it came through the vents of my starship and my eyes suddenly grew heavy. Before I could process another though my senses became numb and sleep greeted my troubled mind.

When I came back to the land of the living. I could sense all of the information from the Night Central Hub fill my mind as my eyes snapped open. A small beeping noise filled my nonexistent ears. My yellow tinted eyes gazed downward at the small screen that showed that we have been asleep for three days since the last time I checked the date. Then my eyes gazed at the medium sized screen where the beeping noise is coming from, it read: WARNING APPROACHING ASTEROID BELT! I woke up fully after the thought of danger registered in my mind and gazed in front of me. Thousands upon millions of floating rocks ranging from the palm of my hand to as big as a Destroya.

My Watcher's pointed red ears stood erect as it lifted up it's head to also view the danger in front of us that drew closer and closer to the starship. I pulled the lever down to decrease the throttle and punched in commands that made the starship bank left so to not hit the incoming asteroids. As we passed by a particularly large asteroid, my starship began to get pulled towards it. Apparently because of it's large size it has it's own gravitational pull. With my starship being so small the pull lurched the ship to the right and caused WolfWrath to slam it's back against the glass dome.

Thankfully with it's silver armor upon it's body it did not sustain any damage and that the glass is extremely durable." WARNING GRAVITATIONAL PULL INTERNAL DAMAGE TO BOOSTERS" was scrolling across the screen in front of me. Well that's just great. No wonder most of the demon beast did not make it to Gelleon other than the Star Warriors. I let out a frustrated sigh and gazed at my Watcher who looked back at me with worried eyes. Normally higher ranked chess pieces are not so attached to their pawns but WolfWrath is different.

It is the only kind of demon Nightmare created almost all of the other pawns are just different species of the same race. In a way it is like me; created by Nightmare of one race and no species, one soul no heart.' _My Lord what are we doing to do?'_ Asked my Watcher as it's eyes gazed at the looming danger in front of us.' _Gelleon is just beyond this asteroid belt and since the belt rotates around the sun the smaller ones will get pulled around Gelleon. While the larger asteroids get pulled towards the sun creating two different directions_' I paused to place my hand on the lever once more.

'As the asteroids pass each other they will eventually aline creating a tiny gap in between them and the other orbiting asteroids' I finished which made my Watcher slightly tilt it's head to the side.' _In other words it's like a two way road, all you have to do is time it right and cross_ _it_' I elaborated as the asteroid was now getting dangerously close.' _I understand now _' replied WolfWrath with a nod.' _The only way to make it through is to use warp speed but we will likely be knocked off course by the gravitational pull or crash land on Gelleon, I hope for the latter_ ' I said before roughly pushing the lever forward. "WARP SPEED ENGAGED" was scrolling across the screen before the starship propelled forward at tremendous speed. The effect of the warp speed made the stars around me and my Watcher look like white streaks.

Traveling at warp speed proved it's worth, we made it out of the asteroid belt it felt like less than five minutes even though it was half a day by the time on the small screen. Nevertheless it made our travel time to Gelloen be cut in half. But after that little experience I will manually pilot the starship so a similar problem won't happen again. It took no time at all once the planet became within our site, it is shaped like a fourteen sided cube and has millions of asteroids orbiting around it slowly like moons. As we got closer it looked more and more like a jungle planet since all that I could see was green and bodies of water-probably oceans- cover little over one third of all of it's sides.

The corners of the planet I am guessing to be mountain ranges from the brown color mixed with green; the grass and Forest, blue; the oceans, and white; the puffy clouds that float in it's upper atmosphere. In all, the planet was breathtaking and very vibrant, to bad it has to be destroyed in sacrifice of the GSA and Star Warriors' destruction. Once we had entered the atmosphere the screen in front of me started to flash red: WARNING INCOMING PROJECTILES! I stared at the screen for a split second before the starship got stuck by what appeared to be a laser beam from the scotch and melted metal it left behind. My Watcher growled as another came at us, though this time I dodged and prepared to return fire at anything that proves to be a danger.

Suddenly a barrage of lasers came flying my way some of which went in a path of a slithering snake." I at least thought we would be able to land " I thought out loud as I looked at the black screen that showed how much damage we have already taken. Five percent is not bad but with the boosters out of the question I can't just force my way though; doing so will only make the matter worse. As I continued to dodge the lasers my Watcher stopped growling and tilted her head upward and it's yellow eyes grew wide in surprise.

I saw this from the corner of my eye and looked upward also, what I saw nearly made me gasp. A Destroya. ' _It seems that they where not firing at us at all_ ' said my Watcher as the lasers flew right past us to hit the looming massive ship above. Apparently the Destroya must have been following us here by going unnoticed with it's upgraded cloaking device. It seems that Nightmare really wanted to make our arrival as convincing as possible, putting a Destroya behind us will make it look like a Star Warrior trying to get away or else get killed. Clever.

Though unlike the regular Destroyas built solely for destruction this one is stronger more advanced; built with an impressive defense and the cloak tops it all off. Once I saw that my ship was not the target I decided to find a safe spot to land by scanning over the land below. 'LOOK OUT!' my Watcher yelped as a stray laser hit the ship at an angle causing our ship to buckle and sway unevenly." WARNING FUEL TANK HIT" blinked in red on the medium sized screen on the dashboard. If I had known that this would happen would I have rejected the Mission?. No. I grabbed the lever and pulled it down to decrease the speed then I pushed the orange button to release the parachute and hopefully that will be enough not to crash land.

As the parachute deployed I cut off the engine so the ship wouldn't work against the air too such and over heat the engine. It was like holding into a large umbrella as we gently swayed left and right. The Destroya departed once the Workers that piloted the massive ship saw that we were now out of harms way. We were half way down to the surface when the starship entered an air turbulence and the force ripped off our parachute." Seems like we are going for the former" I said ,referring to crashing on Gelleon other than getting knocked off course, before we started to free fall. The seat belts kept you firm in place so that we would not be floating around while we fell.' _Now what?!_' said WolfWrath as the swirling green ground below us came closer and closer as seconds passed." Hopefully, when we crash land the GSA or Star Warriors will come and aid us" I said even though it was wishful thinking.' Once they see me they will kill the both of us' spoke my Watcher as the ground was now a thousand feet below. It had a good point. Even if they see me as a Star Warrior they will kill us anyway if they found out that a Star Warrior has a demon beast with them... unless...

' _We will not be killed, the GSA has an out of date catalog of Nightmare's creations from a millennia ago, and, since you are in the same generation as me; therefore you will not be in the catalog and they will assume that you are just another race from another planet come to assist a Star Warrior_ ' I replied as the information about the GSA came to my mind. We were now less than one hundred feet from a crash landing, far too close to my liking but I can beat physics no matter how much I wanted it to disappear." EMERGENCY CRASH LANDING GEAR ACTIVATED" displayed across the screen before we jolted violently from the starship's belly being hit with the tops of the trees as we were now fifty feet from crashing. Gears underneath the starship came shooting out similar to a plane's landing gear though this look a lot more durable, enough to remain attached even as the tress tried to rip them off." Get down and stay down" I ordered my watcher as the starship began to tilt. WolfWrath instantly obeyed my command and curled up underneath the dashboard with just enough space for it to fit perfectly between it and the floor.

Before we were at forty feet until impact the starship suddenly hit an unknown object and was sent spiraling out of control until we finally met the ground. Even though I had experienced worse than a forty foot free fall while spiraling out of control it still hurt. I could smell smoke fill the inside of my mask as my eyes began to slowly work again. I already knew that from the pain in my right arm proved that it is indeed broken along with my wing on the same side. I could feel glass from the protective dome slice through my glove and into my navy blue flesh that felt like millions of tiny little paper cuts.

I coughed as the smoke started to agitate my throat and closed my eyes as it stung to keep them open unless I risk going blind as a bat. I focused on hearing my surrounds since it was the only sense that could be of use to me right now other than smell and touch. What greeted my nonexistent ears was crackling of fire; most likely from the crash, rustling leaves of the forest, and sparks from the many broken gears of the starship. I could not reach my watcher through our connection we shared within my mind. So it must have went to get help after seeing my condition.

I signed and tried to crawl out of the starship with little energy I have left to keep conscious. I managed to get half way out until my arms gave way and my mind began to slip in and out as the world around my started to become darker. I could feel my body shutting down so that I had a small chance of survival. I felt my body temperature drop to an even lower level than it already was. Then I heard it. Even though they are small. I still heard the sound. Footsteps...

**A/N: It's shorter but better and in The Next chapter is when Meta Knight meets the GSA.**


	3. The Four Unseen Generals

A/N: I decided to make a small tweek to Meta Knight because I felt like he couldn't just come out of a crash entirely unharmed.

Disclaimer: All Kirby characters belong to his or her respects owner/owners I do not own anything except for the plot. So not stealing.

The Darkness of The Shade Wings

Four Unseen Generals

My mind felt like cotton as I tried to regain my senses. The only ones that was working right now is my hearing and touch. I could feel that I am in a bed from the soft material of a blanket over me and a equal yet firm springs of the bed against my back. But even though I could hear the soft hum and rhythmic beeping of machines near by, it did not mean I could listen to the voices surround me very well." His temperature is so slow..." Came a female's voice I did not recognize.

Then I felt a warm hand be placed on my forehead which meant they had taken my armor and mask off while I was unconscious." Maybe...has a cold?" Inquired a male voice that sounded like it could have belonged to a comedian." No, it seems more...flu" answered another male voice. I tried to open my eyes to see who was talking about me and where I was." Hey! I think... waking up" the voice after the female's returned as he must have saw my eyes twitch slightly.

I forced my eyes open after they have been closed for what seemed like eternity. But I quickly shut them before they were even a tiniest slit when a bright white light above me greeted my unadjusted eyes. As I regained my sense of hearing the voices around me became more clear. " Turn off the lights" said the female as I could feel a slight breeze from movement glide over my unprotected face. I heard a soft click afterwards and the light that shown through my closed eyelids vanished.

The second time I opened my eyes the room I am in was dim and my vision is blurred. I turned my body slightly to the right and hissed at the pain that greeted me." Careful you just got out of surgery" said a lavender colored blurred silhouette.' Surgery? Was my condition that bad?' I thought as my vision remained at the same state it is in five seconds ago." If it wasn't for your wolf friend you could have died from blood loss" said a blur of gold, purple, silver, and green.

' Right, the glass and my broken arm and wing-' the event started to come back within my mind until I realized who the man was talking about. "WOLFWRATH!" I shouted as I bolted up right and pain coursed through every fiber of my being. I nearly yelled but breath out heavily instead. My watcher must have sustained damage or else it would have been curled up on the foot of the bed." What part of surgery didn't you understand? Move too much and the stitches will tear your skin up and your pet is fine no damage came to it" said another blur of silver and gold though his voice is more serious.

" It's not my pet" I said coldly, I hate it when people call it a pet just because it looks like a big dog to them. I turned my head towards the lavender blur as I could hear her step closer to me." Can you see?" The female asked as she held up what looked like four fingers." How many fingers do you see?" The woman asked as the blurs behind her shifted." Four" I replied automatically, then when I tried to get up the two people behind the female held my shoulders with their white gloved hands.

" How many fingers am I holding up? The woman repeated the same question even though different. I gazed at the lavender blur and stared at it as if it were art. My mind still felt like cotton though it was slowly starting to clear but as the seconds past I started to have a horrible feeling." It is the same answer I gave before" I replied after a bit of a pause." What's your name?" Came the more serious of the two male voices.

" Meta Knight" I responded as the blur of lavender stepped back and her hand dropped to her side." Well, sorry to tell you this Meta Knight but when we found you, even though you are a Star Warrior; you had a major head injury it was a miracle that you were still even alive and still remembered your name" said the man to my right." But it is apparent that you have sustained permanent eye damage" said the female as her voice became softer." Straight to the point, Meta Knight you have become blind, sorry but it's true and the doctors say that it will only get worse; there is nothing they can do for you" said the male to my left as his humorous tone of voice became more serious like the one on my right. If I had a heart it would have hit rock bottom, but since I do not; this setback will not slow me down and it might actually prove to be of some use in the future.

" On the bright side, your hearing will improve to fill the spot of your sight" said the female." It's rude not to introduce yourselves after our guest already had, I thought Sir Arthur taught you better" said a fourth voice it is male and monotone, while the light of the room returned. I could sense the room get brighter it's like the feeling you get when you feel like something is on. " Oh your right, I am Sir Jecra second general of The GSA" said the man to my left who took his hand away from my shoulder. There are four generals that control all of the GSA and special units along with their leader.

While the star warriors only follow the order of the GSA council. The GSA council is a group of twelve members of the GSA that prove to be the strongest in their history of existence. The four generals are ranked by skills from one to four, one being the highest and four being the lowest. But they are all under the same roof when it comes to times of war hence the army in Galaxy Solider Army. The information of the Night Central Hub also said that the four generals are indeed star warriors just like the leader of the GSA.

"My name is Sir Nonsurat fourth general of The GSA and the one behind me is Lady Garlude third general of The GSA" said the male on my right as he gestured to the female behind him. The female waved at me even though I really could not see it." And I am Sir Dragato, first general of The GSA" spoke the one leaning against what I assume is the entrance and exit of the room. This is going better than I suspected, if I gain their trust then any future actions I will preform will be protected under that trust. I nodded then proceeded to stand but the moment I tried to do so Lady Garlude pushed me back down.

" Like what Sir Nonsurat said before what part of surgery don't you understand" said Lady Garlude as she frowned slightly at me. When I gazed at her it probably seemed like I was gazing past her to look at Sir Dragato." A star warrior is fast at healing am I correct? So standing should not be a problem" I responded as I attempted again to stand." Yes you are correct but we insists that you stay in bed for a least a day" said Sir Nonsurat as he were commanding me to do so.

I gave him a look that would probably have said: do I look like I care? That's when Sir Dragato raised up his hand to stop whatever banter would insure after I would have responded." He is a star warrior and since we are on duty as generals of the GSA. We can not 'insist' that he stays in bed, they are only here to help and only few actually join the GSA" spoke Sir Dragato as his light blue violet eyes glared at everyone, excluding me, when he spoke the last sentence; leaving no room for argument." Understood" came the quiet reply of the other three generals as they stepped back so I could stand up properly.

A thought suddenly came to mind, I turned towards Lady Garlude." Where is my armor and mask?" I asked calmly. My mask is like a symbol of loyalty to Nightmare, if I don't even have it on my person it shows that I disregard him as my king." I will get it for you" said Sir Jecra as he moved past me to the side of the bed I had just laid in. My attention was soon drawn to the entrance of the room as a cry of joy reached my ears.

' Lord Meta Knight! Your okay! You have been asleep for four days! I'm so glad your okay!' said my watcher filled with so much joy to the point it repeated it's words, before tackling me to the floor. WolfWrath licked my unprotected face as if it were a lollipop before I gentle pushed it's head away from my face. Once I stood up again I had to resist the urge to pull my cape around my body, even the smallest resemblance to Nightmare could make them sense my true origins. Another thought came to mind as Sir Jecra handed me my foot armor first.' How come they don't sense my demonic aura? Is it because of the warp star? No, if it was then they would have noticed the instant they took off my armor.

So if it not the warp star what else could it be?' My thoughts were interrupted when everyone was looking at me with slight surprise except for WolfWrath of course. I did not notice that my eyes were glowing a deep green until Sir Nonsurat asked the question." Does your eye color change depending on mood?" Asked Sir Nonsurat." Yes and sometimes it gives me a headache" I replied, the last part wasn't entirely false because it does give me headaches but only when I practiced my abilities." Sometimes?" Inquired Sir Jecra.

" When I think too hard on one subject or just at random, mostly when I meditate" I explained and before anyone else decided to pester me I turned to Sir Dragato." I assume you want to hear my story?" I asked as Sir Dragato' head moved downward slightly for a nod." Not only me but Sir Arthur, we couldn't just bring you in automatically we, more importantly you, have to explain to him why there was a Destroya on your tail" said Sir Dragato. WolfWrath gazed at me then at Sir Dragato before looking at me again. Even though I am now blind I could still see the shape of the inch long chess pieces of the four generals in white hover millimeters in front of their foreheads as clear as day.' My Lord he is the Bishop, be careful around him' spoke my watcher as it sat beside me looking at Sir Dragato forehead though it seemed as if it were just staring at him.

In South Slavic languages it is usually known as "lovac", meaning "hunter", or "laufer", taken from the German name for the same piece. In modern day chess The Bishop has no restrictions in distance for each move, but is limited to diagonal movement. As a consequence of its diagonal movement, the bishop always remains on it's representative side, and like all other pieces except the knight, The Bishop cannot jump over other pieces. Though the bishop can capture by occupying the square on which an enemy piece sits. Plus, the bishop can easily influence both wings simultaneously, whereas a knight is less capable of doing so.

Sir Nonsurat had the Knight chess piece hovering inches in front of his forehead while Sir Jecra and Lady Garlude had the Rooks.

In general, rooks are stronger than bishops or knights, which are called minor pieces, and are considered greater in value than either of those pieces by nearly two pawns but less valuable than two minor pieces. Two rooks are generally considered to be worth slightly more than a queen. The rook moves horizontally or vertically, through any number of unoccupied squares. As with captures by other pieces, the rook captures by occupying the square on which the enemy piece sits. The rook also participates, with the king, in a special move called castling. It is the only move in chess in which a player moves two pieces at the same time. Castling consists of moving the king two squares towards a rook on the player's first rank, then moving the rook onto the square over which the king crossed.

Castling can only be done if the king has never moved, the rook involved has never moved, the squares between the king and the rook involved are not occupied, the king is not in check, and the king does not cross over or end on a square in which it would be in check. Castling is one of the rules of chess and is technically a king move.

Though this move can never be used once the game start and ends since Nightmare will make them move.

Rooks are most powerful towards the end of a game when they can move unobstructed by pawns and control large numbers of squares. They are somewhat clumsy at restraining enemy pawns from advancing towards promotion. Unless they can occupy the file behind the advancing pawn. By the same token, a rook best supports a friendly pawn towards promotion from behind it on the same file.

' The bishop is wise and would likely know what is going on while the others do not, he could ruin everything. The rooks will only hinder our progress and eventual have everyone against us' said WolfWrath as she gazed to Sir Dragato again then at Sir Jecra Lady Garlude and Sir Nonsurat with the tiniest of glares.' You have to look at the bigger picture, the closer they see the farther they will be from the truth' I responded as I turned to Sir Jecra." May I have the rest of my armor?" I asked for Sir Jecra still held most my armor and rapier in his hands." Yes of course" Sir Jecra said while he handed me my armor piece after piece as I put them back on. When I was covered in metal once again and my rapier was strapped to my side, I gazed around the blurred room looking for my mask.

" Your mask is being repaired it is probably the reason why you hadn't died on the spot" said Sir Nonsurat as he saw my gaze wonder around the room. The mass of red and pink haze that is WolfWrath nudged my left arm causing me to turn my attention to it.' I already know what happened so I will lead you around, I am your watcher after all so will that be okay?' My watcher asked as it's blurred golden eyes looked at me.' Yes that will be fine, just don't get lost your self' I replied and my eyes turned slightly pink at the last part of my sentence.

'I have you know, you are not the only one who had the information of the Night Central Hub downloaded into their mind' came the sharp reply of my watcher before it quickly apologized." If it's not much of a bother we can show you around the headquarters, most Star Warriors don't know about this base since it's hidden and all" said Lady Garlude as her form moved towards Sir Dragato's near the exit and entrance of the room." Or do you prefer to look around by yourself and explore?" Asked Sir Jecra over his shoulder as he followed Lady Garlude." I do not really care" I answered as I mounted my watcher like a horse." Tour it is then" said Sir Nonsurat as we exited the room and came out into a busy corridor.

The corridor was brightly lit with the florescent lights that seemed to be two stores above my head even as I sat on the back of WolfWrath. There where colorful blurs going left and right against the what I assume is the gray metallic walls and floor, some went down the corridor in front of us. I gazed upward again and saw other colorful blurs zoom to and fro from the unseen road in the air." This is the busiest corridor since it is connected to the kitchen, dinning hall , and indoor training arena" explained Sir Dragato before everything in action around us seemed to stop. I had the feeling that they were looking to me like I was the most rarest thing on this planet.

I do not like being the center of attention. I looked down at my watcher who in turn gazed back at me from the corner of it's eye with confusion. The Night Central Hub information about the rarity of Star Warriors must not have been downloaded into my watcher's mind." Star warriors are rare to see among regular people because they have their own wing in the base. But since you were in a severe condition we had to go here because it is closer to the medical wing" said Lady Garlude as her hazy figure stepped forward. All of the colorful blurs on the floor before Lady Garlude seemed to salute out of respect of the superior. While the ones in the air hovered silently so to hear what Lady Garlude will say next.

" Please do not pester this man or his friend, they have already gone through so much as it is, we only wish to show them around" said Lady Garlude as her hand gestured to me and my watcher. Once those words left her mouth the blurs started moving again to do whatever it is they were doing before." Shall we continue?" Asked Sir Nonsurat as he pointed to the left corridor. I bowed my head in response then the tour continued. As we made our way through the corridor the blurs became more and more absent along with the noises of they armor and things they carried.

" This is the dinning hall and next to that is the kitchen. Since it is close to lunch almost everyone is inside including the star warriors" said Sir Dragato as a grey rectangular hazy stood behind him, that probably severed as the door to dinning room. Along with a more lighter, behind Sir Jecra that seemed to be the kitchen." Sir Arthur will likely be in there too if he doesn't have any paperwork for today" added Lady Garlude as she past by Sir Dragato to open the door." Are you hungry?" Asked Sir Jecra once Lady Garlude entered the dinning hall along with the others." More than you know" I answered, it was the truth I had not eaten in six days.

Plus, I was out for an extra four thanks to my crash landing." Well then follow me and once we get settled you can explain to us and Sir Arthur why exactly there was a Destroya of all things trying to kill you" said Sir Jecra as he similarly repeated what Sir Dragato had said back in the room." Understood" was all I said before I entered the dinning hall after Sir Jecra who had held the door open for my watcher to pass through.

When you enter the dinning room you must as well be walking into a prison lunch hall. You could almost see the steel cold cells line up against each other from top to bottom of two rows of twenty. Hear the sound of the prison guard as his metal baton hits the cell bars as he passes, making the prisoners scowl like the sinners they are or cower in fear of death. The smell of old wounds and new ones of blood lingered in the air along with the ever so slightly smell of incising food fit for a noble man. The faint dank smell of sweat from those who had returned from the war or the race to the devil's front door only to turn and walk away while the demon beast that chased after them meet their demise.

The temperature was colder than the corridors and took a dramatic turn from the warm colorful crowded corridors that we were in not too long ago to an icy eerie silence. It is as if someone had died seconds before I and my watcher entered. Everything was grey and you could not make out the people as well as you could in the corridor, for they all seemed to blend in with the background because of their armor. The atmosphere no longer had a sense of happiness nor calm air instead it was replaced with the cold eyes of the judgmental. Numerous long tables stretched like Nightmare's bony arms to an unsuspecting prey. They stood unmoving in rows of three for thirty feet forward and five yards away from the entrance and exit of the dinning room. They even seem to look like the tables Nightmare uses to inflict torture upon an unfortunate soul, mostly gamblers. The walls seemed to go on in an endless distance as it is hard to tell since there is only one color of the room is grey and it's gleam acted like a mirror causing the chairs and tables to multiply from they image rebounding off the walls and floor.

When we entered the dinning room everyone present within the room turned their attention away from their fellow members, friends, superiors, trainees, and food alike to look in our direction. I could sense their judging eyes and like I said before, I hate being the center of attention." Ignore them, as long as you stay around us they won't pester you, but I can't say the same thing for Sir Arthur" said Sir Jecra as he lead the way over to what seemed to be a table but this one was round and nearly at the back center of the room ten yards away. Even though Sir Jecra was trying to make me feel safe the word was not the correct term for how I still feel. My watcher started to growl when I shifted on it's back, a silent way to tell it to make the people who surrounded us to stop staring. Almost immediately the people sitting at the tables turned their attention back to what they were doing before I came into the room.

" Sir Arthur is going to be the blur of gold in front of you when we reach the table, and make sure you say SIR Arthur to show some respect for the man" spoke Sir Jecra as his tone became more serious and his voice lowered into a whisper. It's normal for a Star Warrior to address people like they were already friends, as long as your not a demon beast, it has do with their up bringing mostly all of them have this habit and will need to break it when in front of a council member or the GSA leader." I will keep that in mind" I replied as we were half way to the table because I could see the blur of gold start to appear closer and closer." Good, now I will get us some food: don't start your story without" said Sir Jecra as his voice reverted back to his normal comedian like tone before walked off and seemingly disappeared in the haze of grey.' _He is one weird fellow_ ' commented my watcher as it had witness Sir Jecra turn from the most laid back person so far to a seriousness that could rival even Sir Dragato.

' _Indeed, he is odd_ ' I agreed for not even Nightmare would change between the two so quickly because he always stays eerily calm or extremely agitated which I rarely see. After our little agreement over the green clad knight my watcher stopped all movement.' Step to your left and reach out your hand, there is a chair there' spoke my watcher as I could see the blur of gold sitting across the round table that is about six feet in diameter. I dismounted my watcher and proceeded to step the left and reached out my hand, sure enough a cold sensation was felt slightly through my thick gloves. I gripped the chair and pulled it out swiftly so not to have it echo through out the room.

I sat down and sat on my cape so that it would not be in the way of the soldiers and star warriors alike as they got up from and sat down in their seats. I could see the hazy figures of Sir Nonsurat, Sir Dragato , Sir Arthur and Lady Garlude sitting in a circular clockwise formation in that order. From the smell that greeted my absent nose they already have food in front of them but either had stop eating or had not started to do so because of my arrival." So you might be Meta Knight" said the golden blur in front of me, causing me to gaze in his direction through it seemed with I am looking right past him. On his forehead I could see the small white glowed piece of the king's pawn, it's not a surprise though he might last to the end unless an unforeseen event happens to end his life." Yes, and you must be Sir Arthur; though I am sure we already knew this so we can skip the banter and get straight to the point "I replied which made the Sir Arthur shift slightly as if he were silently chuckling.

" Straight to the point, the GSA needs more men like you; but do continue Meta Knight" said Sir Arthur as he stopped his chuckling and his blurred hand gestured me to continue." I was one my way here when a Destroya ,does it's rounds on the border of Nightmare's territory, was alerted by the energy of my warp star and gave chase, in turn I was woken up early" I paused as Sir Jecra approached the table with two plates of food." I though I said not to start without me" said Sir Jecra as he set down one of the two plates in front of me before sitting next to Lady Garlude." You didn't miss much" spoke Sir Nonsurat as he seemed to be taking off his gold and silver mask to eat. I took a quick glance in Sir Nonsurat's direction once I heard the soft sound od metal being gently set on the same material.

Sir Nonsurat was now of a light blue blur though I could still partly see the silver of his armor." As I was saying, after going through a detour of a mass of space storm clouds I though I lost it. But as I came to the asteroid belt just before Gelleon my ship took damage from the gravitational pull of an asteroid bigger than anything I ever seen" I paused again as the though of Nightmare passed through my mind, then continued." The boosters were damaged so I did a little bit of quick thinking and used warp speed to get through the gap in between the asteroids as they aligned with each other. Once I was clear my travel time was deduced by half a day" I paused to push the hazy of gray that is the plate, to the side to save it for late while my watcher observed the feet of the moving soldiers surrounding us from underneath the table.

" But as I went into Gelleon's atmosphere your outer defenses started to open fire. At first I though that you had not recognized my ship from such a far distance away; I then noticed that it seemed like they were not trying to shot at me but around. I had no clue that destroya had a cloaking device advanced enough to hid from my scanner nor could I sense it until it revealed itself. With my boosters out of commission I had deploy the parachute early and hope that a stray laser wouldn't hit the chute. After that I sure you can piece together the rest." My story wasn't as long as they thought for Sir Jecra seemed to look slightly disappointed.

" Not exactly what I was suspecting, but it is believable" said Sir Nonsurat as he finished eating his food that he had been consuming since I started telling my tale." Where do you come from?" asked Sir Arthur, his sharp voice cut through the air before anyone else could speak." Nowhere, I understand that most star warriors are born into families every one hundred or so years, but I cannot recall every beginning anywhere other than space" I answered, it was actually true, I was born in Nightmare's fortress which constantly moved in the endless darkness there was never a where. My watcher's ears swerved slightly forward upon my response to the leader of the GSA before curling up in front of my chair then yawning tiredly." That is generally what star warriors experience but you have no recollection of a home planet even if faint?" asked Lady Garlude when she was sure Sir Arthur finished speaking for the moment.

I shook my head no, thought the what she said did remind me of the land of dream Dark Meta Knight spoke of and an sudden feeling of sorrow that quickly vanished.'_ My lord how long are we going to stay here?_' asked WolfWrath as her eyes grew tired as the four generals continued to question me about my background.' _Soon_' was all I said before turning my full attention back to Sir Arthur who now looked as if he were waiting for his chance to speak again." As long as your here Meta Knight you will be staying in one of the spare rooms in the Star Warrior dorm and it is already been arranged, we wake at six am and go to bed before ten if you need anything else I am sure that people will help you along with the four generals" spoke Sir Arthur as his eyes studied my own as if looking for something." Understood" I answered as I felt my watchers soft fur touch my feet each time is chest rose, probably already asleep.

I look in Sir Dragato's direction, he had not spoken so much as word and it was slightly noted by Lady Garlude and the others as they glanced in his direction even so often when I spoke." I was thinking that your eyes are an interesting color, it is a rarity that a star warrior has actual stars in their eyes though it is barely noticeable" spoke Sir Dragato once he got the feeling that the people at the table wanted him speak, his voice carried throughout the room as if he wanted the whole occupants of the dinning room to stare at me. Apparently my eye color had been overlooked because it did not seem important at the time now however, everyone started looking at me again once those words left Sir Dragato's mouth. I shifted slightly in my chair as I could feel the eyes of the star warriors and regular soldiers alike stare at my back as if trying to see my eyes like they had x-ray vision." See? interesting isn't it?" said Sir Dragato as his voice remained the same monotone, though I could almost see the twitch of the beginnings of a frown even though blind though his mask.

He did not believe my story was true the moment the first words left my mouth, he caught on quicker than I thought; though it will only make things go faster.

He was trying to pressure me into giving up before the game even started but I dealt with worse before and nothing is going to stop the indivertible." Really? I had not noticed, does it have a meaning?" I asked calmly making Sir Dragato narrow his eyes." Yes in fact, it has something to due with a prophecy" said Lady Garlude as she nodded her head." Something about a hero who will defeat Nightmare though that is all we currently know about it, though I am sure one of Kabus will know if we ever see or find one" said Sir Nonsurat as he put his mask back one and once again concealing his face. Kabu or Kabus are giant stone statues unique to each planet though they are only said to be found on star shaped ones. Plus, they hold great knowledge about the past present and even future the most legendary one of them all is rumored to be somewhere deep in the reaches of space. Nightmare had once ordered them to be destroyed once the information about star warriors using them as recovery centers was received. But just as the hunt began it ended shortly after, because the Kabus seemed to have just vanished into thin air and still have not been seen since then over seventy hundred thousand years ago.

"Your eyes are also a rare color in general, not even the members of the council have such a unique eye color nor the grey stars, it almost as if you were made with them" said Sir Dragato as his eyes narrowed even further as if trying to burn me alive with his flames of suspicion in his hazy light blue violet eyes. " Actually, I think it has to deal with my mood, if you have not noticed my eyes change color depending upon them unless you were not listening when Sir Nonsurat asked about them" I replied making the people around our table to chuckle or snicker slightly at Sir Dragato. The light blue violet eyes were sent ablaze at my comment put they quickly returned back to their original calm almost emotionless state." I see, well then I will be leaving I still have duties to attend to" said Sir Dragato as he stood from his chair and left the area without a single word of good bye to his fellow generals. I took this chance to yawn purposely after ten minutes so that I too could leave and not have the stares of people constantly on my form.

" I believe it's about time to leave it's already eleven o' clock and I need to meet my friend down in the training area" said Sir Nonsurat as he got up and stretched out his muscles before then waving his good byes and proceeded to leave." I will take you too your room Meta Knight and your friend also" said Lady Garlude as her hazy lavender form rose from the table. I bowed my head and lightly kicked my watcher's side causing it to wake and crawl out from underneath the table.' _Time to go?_' it asked as it stretched out it's body similar to a cat when it wakes from a nap.' Yes' I replied while I also rose from my chair and reached my hand out for the pink hazy that was one of the six spikes along it's back. WolfWrath exited the room leaving only Sir Jecra and Sir Arthur to continue talking what they spoke about is a mystery.

Once Lady Garlude had reached my room she explained to me where everything was and that it is not grey like the rest of the base. The majority of the room was a dark blue making, not counting the mass of white that was probably the bed, it almost nearly as back as the one back in Nighmare's fortress though this one had heating and lights. When she said her good bye I dismounted Wolf Wrath though I held a hand to it's side so to guide me to the bed. I had not realized for tired I was until I fully relaxed upon the white bed making me easily visible if someone from the lit corridors from outside wished to enter. My watcher curled up at the foot of the bed as I took off my armor but left my mask on.' Good night my Lord' came the tired reply of my watcher before a soft snore could be heard. I said nothing in response for I had already fallen asleep, though it was not as peaceful as I had hoped it to be.

I found myself in a void of nothingness as I blinked my eyes I could actually see ever though everything around me was darkness, I stood in a battle position with my rapier held tightly in my iron grip. My mind and body felt oddly numb all over but a sense of alertness caused my grip on my rapier to ever so slightly does not feel like Nightmare's doing for his presence is like being at the devil's door asking for a trick or treat. Plus, something was wrong, not in a sense of danger to me but a danger to the universe itself like it was calling out to me for help.

' _GET AWAY FROM HER!_' After hearing the shout I swirled around only to be meet with the same result as when I first came into this nightmare.' RUN!' slowly a silhouette began to appear off in the distant void it looked familiar some how to me as the figure drew closer breaking from a walk then to a sprint then a run... Suddenly voices jammed themselves into my mind grinding against each other all different yet one in the same, forcing me to drop my weapon and cover my ears as the volume increased. _You must forget your past... Don't run my little kofpyl ... Come to me... Run and never return... Do not let Nightmare take away what you have already lost'_...loud noises...too much pressure...get away...MOVE!' Just as the command to move was sent thought my mind I fell onto my knees breathing roughly the blurred person running towards me vanished along with the voices.

I was confused what exactly happened and where did those voices come from? The sense of alert grew more apparent as my heart began to beat slightly faster. Getting to my feet quickly I looked around for any means of escape from this emptiness, finding none I reclaimed my sword and sheath it deciding that it was useless to look for an exit, so I set of in a random direction though after a moment I paused and turned around. Standing before my was the blurred figure I saw running toward me, it was faint like a ghost; trying to study distinct features is impossible like trying to remember the first day you were brought into the world of reality.

"_... Please... Don't do this.._." spoke the phantom in a voice of thick velvet and sweet honey yet mild and deeply toned; like a person who sung from their soul."... Do what?" I asked as I stepped closer to the blur, closing the the foot space in between us, I was willing to fight if need be. But phantom said nothing as if thinking of an answer then it disappeared in a wisp of of white smoke only to appear directly in front of my silver mask."_...forget.._." It whispered then its presumed multi colored eyes narrowed upon answering."Forget what?" I questioned farther as my mind felt clouded and unable to work correct even if I was dreaming.

Again the ghost did not answer but pointed beyond my position causing me to look over my shoulder before turning fully. Another phantom stood in my presence but this one was more visible if only by half it's body and female yet I had the feeling that she was the previous ghost from just a few seconds ago then at the same time millions of years in the past.

She was breathtakingly gorgeous to even the honest of eyes with an hourglass figure and navy blue silk hair also her front locks curled slightly at the ends one on her left shoulder the other hidden behind the right; both fastened by golden metal bands while the rest flowed freely down her back framing her perfectly round face. Multi colored eyes pierce the soul- always glaring-white with a yellow star on the edge of her irises left of the pupil, and a very faint blushed cheeks that complimented her twilight navy blue skin. Her outfit was one of a kind with thick fabric straps of cress crossing navy and shy blue accompanied along with a thin film of diamond crossed over her midsection,her thighs and stopping at the knees for the rest was covered in the beginning part of an armored purple boots.

"_Yourself..._" Spoke the phantom to answer my previous question. I stayed silent for what felt like a life time processing what I was experiencing."_... You are between and within the realm of light and darkness, zwokaqz ab sqederws... To leave this place you must sleep to come back you must remember... Return to reality for in the dawn of the twilight you shall forget who you are and once were..._" spoke the phantom as her glare softened the look in her eyes was sadness before she faded away.

Suddenly the numbness in my mind lifted and I fell into a more blissful sleep.

A/N: Not ever thing in the chapters I have previous written are gone forever. Plus this took longer than suspected but I am now starting to plan ahead so I won't forget what the story is all about (not that I actually will of course). Next stop: Meta Knight meets some of the key players in Nightmare's game of Chess.

kofpyl_:dancer_

zwokaqz ab sqederws_: shadows of twilight _


	4. Encouters of Chess

A/N: I got this sudden great idea and a realization dawned on me, then after that the endless possibilities started popping up in my head one after another. So I decided to put everything into this story and keep track of it in a black notebook. I even have a VERY long diagram about everything and anything. Anyway, these things won't show up until way way WAY into the future and man I can't wait to blow all of you guys away. So until then enjoy this chapter and the ones to come.

DISCLAIMER: All Kirby characters belong to their respectful owners I do not own them only the plot. So no stealing.

The Darkness of The Shade Wings

CH.4

When I woke up again I could feel the warmth of the sun shine through the unseen window to my left. I touched my arm to make sure it was fully healed, in which it was since no pain greeted my nerves like yesterday. The right side of my cape no longer ached as my wings is also fully healed so I might take a flight when need be or when I wish to. That is when I noticed my watcher gazing down at me as I removed my hand from my eyes. I could barely make out it's gleaming armor upon it's body while I sat up straight from my diagonal position on the bed.

' _Your eye sight has gotten worse has it not?_' Asked my watcher as it gazed into my slightly fogged silvery white eyes.' _Indeed it has'_ I replied as I sat up straight in the bed though I could tell I sounded distant.'_ Is it about the dream you had last night?_' My watcher asked as out noticed my mind being else where.'_ Not entirely, it's more of the feeling; like I forget something important'_ I responded.' _Maybe it's Nightmare_?' Inquired WolfWrath as it's head went lopsided.

'_ No it's not Nightmare, because why would he come in a form of a woman and speak to me in riddles? He is not the type to do that_' I answered making a good point. Nightmare is Nightmare enough said. My Watcher shook it's head, though I spoke before it could.' _It's time to leave, I need my mask and I am sure the generals would like to continue our tour_' I replied as I changed the subject. My watcher knew of this but decided not to question my authority over the matter so it leaped off the bed so to guide me to the door.

I got out of bed and stretched, though I would have really liked to go out for a flight around the planet I restrained myself. If I got caught I might as well kiss the title of Prince of the Demon Beast good bye. When I turned to the chair that I had put my armor on, the gleaming pieces of metal were no longer there along with my rapier. Odd. I thought nothing of it afterwards as I assumed that someone must have taken it to probably to be farther repaired along with my mask. I reached out my hand to the red blur and kept my hand upon it's soft fur until we exited the room. Once out side I slide my hand upward to grab it's pink spike and proceeded to hoist myself up and onto it's back. I bowed my head to my watcher to signal that it proceed, it's lifted it's head to sniff the air searching for the four generals scent. As we walked down the busy corridors many glanced our way before returning back to their current activity which was either walking or talking.

My mind was else where as my watcher ventured down one of the more darker corridors, it was likely where we would find Sir Dragato.' _Why did that woman in my dream seem so familiar? Is she connected to the sky of dreams? Or is she connected to something of more importance? Why do I get the feeling that I am forgetting something of equal value? Who did those voices belong to and why did I crumble under such pressure if I can withstand the glares and gazes of thousands? Why do I have so many questions yet no answers?_' I thought before a sudden jolt brought me out of my thoughts.' _I believe this is Sir Nonsurat's resting quarters_' informed WolfWrath as the jolt that I felt must have come from it's sudden stop. I could barely make out the metal door against the wall as my watcher drew closer to it so that I could be heard through the other side. Before I could say a single word a voice was heard on the inside, it was Sir Nonsurat. After getting permission to enter the temperature became noticeably colder like winter had already arrived even though the planet is still in mid spring. Along with the Lighting becoming slightly more dim, suggesting that he probably only as a small deck light on.

' _Are most of the rooms always going to be grey?_' commented my watcher as it tried to give me a description of the room. Though I sensed that it wasn't much to describe from the breeze that passed through either a large window or the air from the corridor as it rushed to fill in any unoccupied space. " I had a feeling you would come, the others are waiting by the dinning hall, though I think Lady Garlude is still getting ready so I guess we can go there next" said Sir Nonsurat as his hazy form rose up from what appeared to be a wooden deck, his back faced towards our direction. I watched as his hazy figure glided over to a blue blotch that severed as his bed and pick up something from it before turning to face us again." Shall we?" He asked as he covered his face with a piece of metal, his mask, before gesturing to the door.

Once we left with Sir Nonsurat as the lead we headed over to Lady Garlude's room which was just a corridor over from Sir Nonsurat's. Again questions started to go through mind as if some part of me did not wish to forget about that woman or what she said.' _Why can I not forget about that cursed woman?_ The more I try to do so the more it persist. It started to slowly grate on my nerves as the same words the woman said kept repeating themselves. Though one in particular unnerved me for the slightest of unknown reason.

'_... You are between and within the realm of light and darkness zwokaqz ab sqederws... To leave this place you must sleep to come back you must remember... Return to reality for in the dawn of the twilight you shall forget who you are and once were..._

_'Remember what? Is not that place just another extension of my mind I have yet to understand? Or is it some type of prison like Dark Meta Knight's, it just does not have the key? Am I also a key to that place too? If so what will I unlock there?_' my thoughts were interrupted again as my watcher came to another stop." Lady Garlude, I and Meta Knight have come to continue our tour, are you ready?" asked Sir Nonsurat through the door, his tone was formal and respectful like a gentlemen's." Just a minute... I will be out shortly" came the soft voice of Lady Garlude beyond the metal door, though the short paused almost sounded like a silenced sob. Apparently Sir Nonsurat also took note of this and signed, the pain of loss can take years to heal." Take all the time you need Lady Garlude we will be waiting for you with they others" spoke Sir Nonsurat quietly as I could sense the sympathy in his voice."... Thank you" was all that came after what Sir Nonsurat had spoke.

We left Lady Garlude and continued on towards the dinning room where the other generals awaited, there was no words passed in between us until Sir Nonsurat broke the silence that laid there." Back when Lady Garlude lived on planet Pipi she had only two child twins, both were girls, though the older of the two was a deep lavender and the other was white as snow but both looked the same like Lady Garlude" Sir Nonsurat paused to shift something on his hip, I stayed silent." It happened years ago, on one sunny day her planet was invaded by Nightmare; he had this experiment going on to try and make demon beast out of star warriors and Lady Garlude and her oldest daughter were the perfect subjects. Nightmare was going to kill everyone else, this included her younger daughter, so Lady Garlude set up an escape route; but it did not go as planned.

" When it was time to leave Nightmare sent out demons to capture her but thankfully he failed though it came at a great cost. Lady Garlude lost her first born to the demons when escaping off the planet because she tripped just feet away and then she was no more... only five years old; her name was Sirica. It still pains Lady Garlude since that day, all she would look at is the photo of her and her two daughters standing in front of their home on the hill side; smiling. All she could remember was Sirica being taken away from her by Nightmare, to see something you hold dear to your soul then have it suddenly go through your hands like sand is horrific. That's why she is here in the GSA to protect her treasure, her last sense of hope and peace, Silica" Sir Nonsurat finished telling the tale while tilting his mask back to wipe away the small tears that threatened to fall.

The story seemed eerily familiar, it felt connected to the woman from my dream in some way I do not understand. The feeling soon passed as we arrived at the dinning room entrance where the other two generals awaited." Good Morning Sir Nonsurat and Meta Knight" said Sir Jecra as his hazy armored hand waved to us in greetings." Good Morning Sir Jecra, Sir Dragato" responded Sir Nonsurat as we came up to them. Their figures seem to look like a hazy cloud of silver red gold and light blue as they huddled together in a medium sized circle.

" Lady Garlude will be joining us later, she has some important business to attend to" spoke Sir Nonsurat as he noted Sir Jecra' curious look in the direction in which we came suspecting Lady Garlude to be walking the corridor." Oh I see, follow me I want to show you something Meta Knight and I think you will like it" replied Sir Jecra as his hazy gold and green form gestured to the left corridor." We will see" was all that I said before we started moving down the corridor with Sir Jecra now leading. I, my watcher and Sir Nonsurat where walking behind him and Sir Dragato brought up the rear. While we walked Sir Nonsurat explained the different rooms and doors that had do not enter written in black and yellow. We went down three corridors turned left two times, down two flights of stairs, and right five until a bolted heavy set door caught my attention.

" Behind that bolted door is stairs that lead to the boiler room about three stories below our feet. Only authorized mechanics can go down there and can stay down there for fifteen minutes at a time or else you will burn to death" explained Sir Nonsurat as we passed the heavy set door. I could just feel the intense heat locked beneath my feet rise and ghost across my arm as we passed the door. After going down two corridors and right six times then left once we came upon the only large door we encountered since the dinning room." Over there is the council hall it's basically where you will find the GSA council most of the time around seven and midnight" said Sir Jecra pointing to a large grey blotch that is the door to the Council hall. Lady Garlude joined our group after fifteen or so minutes of walking, she was slightly more quiet than yesterday." Glad to see you Lady Garlude" said Sir Dragato as he turned his attention from his front to his left side where as mentioned walked with a small smile upon her face in small greetings.

" What have I missed" asked Lady Garlude as she cupped her hands behind her back and tilted her head to the right slightly." We just visited the boiler room and council hall next I believe Sir Jecra wants to surprise Meta Knight by taking him to Sir Falspar" replied Sir Dragato as he readjusted his sword on his hip. Lady Garlude took a moment to think about what Sir Dragato said, they usually don't see Sir Falspar unless...

" Oh, I see so that's Sir Jecra's surprise" said Lady Garlude as she picked up her pace to walk beside Sir Nonsurat.

I was starting to zone out again as we continued our tour, that dream just would not leave me alone no matter how much I wanted to forget about it.' _Why is this dream torturing my mind so much? What does it mean? Is this really Nightmare's doing? Could it be possible he is keeping something from me? Is that what the dream meant? I know it is a warning and a riddle, but what must I forget in order to remember? Who I once was and am?_' I stopped thinking as I could feel a beginnings of a headache starting. I also noticed that I had kept repeating the same questions more than once causing the forming headache to worsen." Meta Knight are you okay? you zoned out" asked Sir Jecra as I then realized that we have stopped moving completely. I really wish that this dream would go away and quickly, if I am distracted by a petty dream then I won't be able to focus on my true intentions." Yes I am fine just thinking" I replied as I had to stop the thought to rub my forehead to try and sooth the headache festering there.

" Well, you didn't want to zone out now because we are here" said Sir Jecra as I could sense a smile growing from ear to ear cross his face as we entered a room.

The group of six walked into what appears to be a workshop of weapon crafting, swords axes and flails and maces line the walls, filled wooden racks, and cover the floor in a surprisingly neat way. There appears to be another being similar to Sir Nonsurat though this one is green with a red Mohawk. It's dimly lit possibly because the man goes in the back room to craft weapons which from this distance is as bright as a star.

To me it just looked like a blur of silver; of the weapons gold; of the light and brown; of the color majority." Hey! Sir Falspar, did you get the boiler fixed and is my order ready?" I heard Sir Jecra say as his hazy form stopped in front of a wooden worn down deck where the one he is addressing stood." Not quite, the damn thing won't start up I think it might be the stack temperature gage again, and yes your package is ready, and this must be Meta Knight" the man paused to walk out from behind the wooden desk. "I'm Sir Falspar second GSA Council member and the mechanic of the boiler room" said Sir Falspar as his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed not too excited nor disappointed it is hard to tell since his voice balances between Sir Jecra' and Sir Dragato's.

I said nothing as I dismounted my watcher and made my way over to them while avoiding the weapons laying about on the floor, though I stepped on a few. Sir Falspar seemed to study my form as I stood in front of him before he held out his hand. I gazed at the white hazy that was Sir Falspar' hand before stretching out my own to met it half way." Hmph, your strong; maybe you could help me out with the boiler" commented Sir Falspar as I gripped his hand tightly as we shook hands. Though I had no intention of gripping too hard to break the man's hand." Maybe" I replied as we broke our handshake. In truth making him my 'friend' will be also useful in the future after tonight. So where is my package?" I heard Sir Jecra say as his hazy form seemed to gazed at Sir Falspar while the others wondered around the workshop." It in the back, I just got done with it" said Sir Falspar as he turned around and walked past the wooden desk to the brightly lit back room just beyond our position.

As Sir Falspar went to get Sir Jecra' package my watcher returned to my side.' _This place is cozy...I see that Sir Falspar is the other Knight'_ said my watcher as it licked it's paw, sometimes I wonder if Nightmare made it with a cat's soul.' _So he will be the one to stop me? But Sir Falspar is going to be a challenge, since he is neutral unlike Sir Dragato he might be suspicious but not enough to accuse me of anything; then he seems to be already quite fond of me which is strange since we have never met or that I can remember of being so_' I thought to myself as Sir Falspar's hazy form walked back into the room from the golden light beyond the brown blotch of the wooden desk. The last part I said felt...off somehow." I had to go off of what you said so it might be a little big for him, though the mask only needed to be buffed and polished; not as bad as I suspected since it's made out of platinum steel" spoke Sir Falspar as he passed by Sir Jecra to stand in front of me. My assumption is correct.

The only thing that I can use to tell each person apart from one another are their eyes and Sir Falspar's dull gold ones are focused intently on my form as if studying my body shape while holding shining pieces of metal in his arms.

" Most of your armor could not be saved so I had to make a new set for shoulder guards with feel a little big but you will get used to it and your rapier is more light at the hilt so wielding it will be slightly easier. As for your mask who ever designed it wanted the top notches to protect your head by stopping the weapon from slicing you in half, so I made them a little bit bigger so that they will stop a sword or blade from causing too much damage" spoke Sir Falspar as he first handed my right shoulder pad from the way they felt in my hand they were had more of an rounded and upward curve from the top to the bottom." I also changed the color so it will make you blend into the shadows more instead of a stark contrast of navy blue and silver, and your warp star is embedded into the left shoulder pad so it won't fall off too easily when you are in battle or while training" said Sir as he handed over my left shoulder pad which I could feel the aster shaped indent on it's surface. I though Star Warriors do not need training when it came to using your weapon and slicing a demon in half, not much training needed only common sense." And if you want I can customize your armor with a family crest or something along those lines" Sir Falspar continued to speak as he gave me what felt like my metal shoes which seemed to now had a small heel to them like dress shoes.

" And if you don't mind me saying, who ever made your armor before must be a sage at metal crafting for I have never seen such work put into a single mask such as your own" finished Sir Falspar as the familiar feel of my mask was put into my hands.' _No offense to Nightmare but this armor better suits you my Lord_' commented my watcher as it gazed upon my new armor that gleamed in the light provided by the room." See? I told you, you will like it" said Sir Jecra as he came up to me and patted my shoulder." Yes indeed" I replied as I put my mask on and fastened the brown leather strap around my head and secured the ends with a golden buckle, turning my eyes from pure white to a tinted gold once more.

The navy puffball' shoulder pads are now more of a dull grey purple along with a more upward curve to the golden rim. Sir Falspar had even add a small elegant pattern of swirls running parallel to the golden rim. His armor is fit for a noble man who wishes to take part in war. Though the puffball is anything but noble. His foot armor is now purple with a small heel; it gave the knight gain an half an inch in height which made him look slightly taller than Sir Falspar. They allow seemed to be equipped with a blade embedded in the toe front so that even unarmed he will still have a weapon up his sleeves. Plus, his mask is a little bigger, covering just an inch more of both his left and right sides; but not too much to cause discomfort as he moves his arms around. The opening of his mask became more sharp for it had to warped slightly while being fixed making the yellow eyes, normally pure white, have a glaring glow

WolfWrath flashed brightly in my direction before reverting back to their calm smoldering flame." How about we test out your new armor?" asked Lady Garlude as the others gazed at my newly acquired armor." Yeah, I sure the commander will like to see you fight" said Sir Nonsurat." Me and Sir Dragato can even be your opponents" spoke Sir Jecra after he thanked Sir Falspar." Let's not forget he is blind so we have to start out slow unless you wish to be thrown in with the sharks" said Sir Dragato as he was the only one who seemed the less excited and more considerate along with challenging." Oh, your right but it's up to Meta Knight if he wants to or not" said Sir Nonsurat as the others gazed in my direction." I can manage" I responded though I did not give away the assumption that I would like to or not.

We bid our farewells to Sir Falspar and made our way over to the training room we ventured down a particular corridor that was not styled like the rest as my watcher had said" it feels like an air of superiority surrounds this area". I was slightly curious as to see what lies beyond each metal door we passed for it held the aspect of the unknown. The light seemed more absent as we went farther down the corridor as we are going deeper in to the base. The smell in the air was oddly cleaner unlike the scent of sweat like the more occupied corridors. The temperature became almost to the point of every few seconds one of the four generals would shiver from the slight breeze that would move long hair like Lady Garlude's , my Watcher's and Sir Dragato's or bellow capes like mine and the remaining others not spoken. I had gotten tired of riding one the back of my watcher and decided to walk the rest of the way to the training room, and from Sir Jecra enthusiastic talk getting more and more frequent I would say we are almost there.

Suddenly, a figure seeming appeared from a flash of light right in front of Sir Jecra, who jumped slightly in surprised and had his hand on the hilt of his sword upon instinct. Even my watcher growled at the figure before us as it thought of it as a threat, though mostly to me and not the others." Oh it's just you" said Sir Nonsurat as his hand slipped from his weapon like Sir Jecra's did once he saw that the person in front of him was not a threat. My watcher relaxed slightly as I too withdrew my hand away from my rapier." Is that how you greet your friend?" asked the figure who seemed to be clad in black clothing possibly a ninja. And... egg shaped? that's a new one." Well you weren't my friend to begin with" said Sir Jecra if his glare could kill the figure in front of him would be dead." I guess your right, who's the shrimp?" said the black clothed figure as he seemed to look over Sir Jecra's shoulder in the same fashion as Sir Nonsurat to gaze in my direction.

' _Why that little-'_ my watcher began to growl again when the black hazy form insulted my stature.' _Calm yourself, he is of no threat_' I said sharply causing my watcher to stop growling though it did not stop glaring holes into his skull." This it Meta Knight his ship crashed here when he got shot down by a stray laser from a destroya" explained Sir Dragato before Sir Jecra could do so." Interesting, but why would a destroya follow the shrimp all the way here if all it needed to do was shoot his starship down while it was camouflaged?" asked the figure as he directed his attention to me suspecting me to answer the question. Word travels fast, no surprise there since so many are nosy and just love to hear along with gossip about a crash landing." You know you could introduce your self before you start questioning " said Lady Garlude as she seemed to hold more irritation than Sir Jecra towards the ninja.

" My name is Yamikage GSA Special S class division captain, in other words shrimp I am-" before Yamikage could finish I finished for him." You are the leader of the ninja division that goes on mission involving stealth and Intel gathering from multiple bases of Nightmare across the universe, yes I know because Star Warriors are just as independent from the GSA as Special divisions. But clearly, in your spur of the moment, in arrogance you absent mindedly had your division join the GSA to help destroy Nightmare to bring justice and peace to the universe or is it another way for you to get revenge?"

Yamikage froze is if a horrible secret was about to be revealed.

" I also may add that you actually find me intimidating and seek being superior in calling me a shrimp when I could easily best you just like the four generals had done so in the past...am I correct?" I said gazing in Yamikage's general direction. Even the smallest of twitches in his masked lips,glowing red eyes ,and other limbs made it easy for a being of my skill to read such a secretive person. I could sense the three of the four generals either hold back a chuckle or a smirk that threatened to cross over their face." You certainly have skills in reading people like they are nothing more than a children's story book, I commend you for that Meta Knight; but sometimes too simple can prove to be complex" replied Yamikage as he form seemed to relax as if he knew that I had missed something that would have likely revealed his dark secret. Don't worry... yet Yamikage, I have not missed a beat for that little secret of your's will serve it's purpose in the future." And to answer your question Yamikage is that it probably followed me because since it knew my ship is of a Star Warrior's it knew that I could lead it to the GSA base in which it had" I answered as a breeze swept through the corridors and I subconsciously wrapped my cape around my body too keep warm. Perfect timing." I see, well then I have business to attend so I bid you farewell" and just like that Yamikage vanished visa teleportation. It is a shame that a person with sure skill is only a pawn, though he can be proven dangerous so we will have to keep an eye on him.

" Ugh, I hate that guy" said Sir Jecra as we started to walk again." Always has to be the best, even though it is likely he will not succeed" spoke Lady Garlude." We should not hate a person because of their past actions" said Sir Dragato." Mind telling me what farther happened between you and Yamikage?" I asked out of mild curiosity and to detract myself from my headache." Long story short, Yamikage failed a mission that cost him almost half of his division and to top it off he decided to challenge all four of us to make up for his mistake but he failed and plagued to one day surpass us all and make us regret making a fool out of him" explained Sir Nonsurat as we turned left down a corridor." Though he kept what he said to us away from the GSA council less he wants to start all the way back at square one" finished Sir Jecra as he apparently overheard our conversation." He really hates our guts" commented Sir Dragato as I could pick up a hint of amusement. For someone as robotic as Sir Dragato you would think that he could not even comprehend amusement." Ain't my problem" said Sir Jecra. After that there was a moment of silence giving me the chance to think once my headache was at a manageable level of tolerance.

' I wonder if that woman is connected to Nightmare, if she is then how come I never heard of her yet she knows of me? Also how is it possible that she can contact me through a nightmare if Nightmare himself is the only one who can do so? Then again Nightmare did not confirm that he had no siblings, But that will lead to another question, If Nightmare does indeed have a sibling why did she go to me instead of Nightmare and how am I connected to this whole situation? Am I not created solely to destroy the GSA and Star Warriors? Is there something of more meaning to my life? BAH! I will worry about it later' I stopped thinking of the subject before I got a headache for the second time.' Please, can you not just block the thought' said my watcher as it was not meant to hear my thoughts but heard of it anyway.' It's not that simple if the more I try to forget I remem- how could I be so foolish...' I stopped in mid sentence as I said the last part more to myself.' My Lord are you sure you are well?' Questioned my watcher out of slight worry and curiosity.' Yes I am fine, but I need to ask you a favor' I paused. What am I doing? I do not ask favors.

' I need you to teach me how to use aura, if my hutch is right it will make dealing with this dream a lot easier and also bring us one step closer' I finished as the four generals stopped what appeared to be a giant thick bolted door that leads to the outside world.' As you wish my Lord' replied my watcher who was very unsure of it but nevertheless it bowed into head in agreement." This was mainly designed for Sir Kibble in mind since he was too big to fit through the others" said Lady Garlude as she gazed at the door for a brief moment. " Now that I think about it you haven't been outside since your crash landing so some fresh air would do you some good" spoke Sir Nonsurat as he and the other generals placed their hands on the large grey door." Make sure to close your eyes less you want to go-" Sir Jecra paused and actually thought about what he was going to say next. It was probably along the lines of going blind that he would have thought of it as offensive to me." Turn around" corrected Sir Jecra. That is a poor cover up.

" On three one...two...THREE!" Shouted Lady Garlude as she pressed her weight against the door followed by the other three. It became considerably brighter as the door slowly opened inward. Once it was completely open and the black spots that greeted my watcher' and the four generals eyes said goodbye we walked out into the bright sunny day. The noise was almost deafening with steel clashing against steel and the shouts of the combating warriors and cheers of the audience who watched the warriors and soldiers alike either battle or area seemed very widespread since the wind blew undisturbed by having to travel through the forest trees and bellowed the capes of any who had them. Even with shoes on I could still feel my feet slid across it's gravel like surface as we stepped outside."The commander should be where there is the most noise" said Sir Jecra as he seemed to survey the area." The best part about Gelleon is that it's the planet with the most produce in fruit and meat, we have a ninteen acre garden on the other side of the base that grows the fruit from the seeds we get from eating them and the meat is provided by the birds that live here" explained Lady Garlude.

" There even used to be natives to this planet a long time ago, they believed that a messenger of the Heavens and Hades watch over their souls and once they die the messenger takes their soul then either carried them to Heaven or Hell to live their afterlife, they called the messenger Dyna Blade" spoke Sir Nonsurat as he turned his attention from the training grounds ahead to my nazy blue form." Why are you telling me this?" I asked while looking slightly confused, or at least I think I am, for it had nothing really to do with anything" Because I can see it in your eyes, even if you might be able to keep your emotions locked away the look you have says it all: you have a curiosity of a five year old" replied Sir Nonsurat as I could just see the smile across his hidden face." Stop it Sir Nonsurat, I swear you Sir Gallant and Sir Quinexo are like mirror images when it comes to myths and legends" spoke Lady Garlude as she seemed to push Sir Nonsurat on his shoulder playfully.

" What? I'm telling the truth he does have a strong curiosity" Sir Nonsurat defended himself by gesturing Lady Garlude to look in my direction. Lady stopped mid action for another push when she turned her attention from the fourth general to me. The hazy of lavender now stood straight in front of me as she peered into my eyes. Why are my eyes so interesting at such random times?" Your right Sir Nonsurat...Alice had the same look whenever she found a flower or butterfly, in fact it looks so identical I would even say you do look like a five years old" said Lady Garlude as she was inches away from invading my personal space. Was she insulting or complementing me? But after a moment of a slightly uncomfortable silence between us, Sir Jecra shouted. For once I am actually slightly glad to hear his voice, even though annoying.

" Found him!" Shouted Sir Jecra in joy as he pointed just beyond what appeared to be a section of wooden dummies from the brown hazy they created. What else could they be? They're not people for they did not move nor make noise like the warriors surrounding them indulged in their own battles and duels. Lady Garlude stepped away once she heard Sir Jecra' voice but she still seemed to glance at me from the corner of her eye as she dashed to follow Sir Jecra. " Hmph, always has to train someone so he does not have to do paper work" said Sir Dragato though more to himself, probably referring to the commander; as we began to dash after Sir Jecra- seconds after Lady Garlude- who took off the moment he spotted the person of his interest. We ran a good fifty feet before we slowed down to a stop to what appeared to be a ring made out of a whiter gravel compared to what we stood on moments before. In it's middle I could hear the clash of swords and armor though one could be heard to be more heavier then the latter.

' The brown fur ball must be this commander Sir Jecra and Sir Dragato spoke of but I do not know who the other is' said my watcher before it sneezed from the dust that was kicked up from our foot falls. I gazed from my watcher to what is the commander that paused mid way into a swing of his weapon and made his way over to us." Hello Sir Jerca Sir Nonsurat Lady Garlude and... Do not think we have met before" said the brown fur ball as his black eyes traveled across familiar faces until they landed on me." Meta Knight and this is my friend WolfWrath" I replied as my watcher bowed it's head." Short strong simple and easy to remember I like you two already" said the commander with so much optimism it could even surpass Sir Jecra's.

" My name is Kit Cosmos but you can call me just Kit; I am in charge of training soldiers and Star Warriors... Oh and I'm also a council member though I prefer the field more than the desk" said Kit Cosmos as he looked down at me. Why did I like being short again?" That's nice to know" I said as I held out my hand. Kit Cosmos smiled and met my hand halfway for a handshake." We came out here today because we are continuing our tour with Meta Knight and his friend, since we did not get to finish it yesterday "informed Lady Garlude as we broke away from each other." Ah, so you want to battle" said Kit Cosmos as his black eyes sparked with interest.

" Well then I guess you can take a break for now Sir Nero, also I want you stay and see how they fight maybe pick up a few things" spoke Kit Cosmos as he addressing the hazy metal spherical creature standing next to him that seemed to be breathing hard as dust formed clouds in front of his red outlined sunglasses like opening of his mask. It looked almost like a robotic organism." Thank you Kit" replied the gray hazy with a strong alien accent, probably Australian." No Problem, so who is going first?" questioned Kit Cosmos as his eyes scanned across our forms." Me and Sir Dragato against Meta Knight" answered Sir Jecra as he and Sir Dragato stepped forward." Excellent, a bit of a challenge with two on one but I am sure you can manage" said Kit Cosmos as he directed us to the center of the ring where the battle shall begin." On the count of three the battle will begin but first the rules: you can't attack with any special abilities because we want to keep this as fair as possible. Second, if you are knocked out of the ring you lose. Third, to win you either have to knot out your opponent as mentioned, knock them unconscious or immobile them for ten seconds. Fourth, there is ABSOLUTELY NO means for spilling blood when battling or dueling either attack with the blunt end of the sword, a wooden sword that will be provided, or hand to hand combat. Follow this rules and I don't have to do a mountain of paper work" spoke Kit Cosmos as you could almost see the smile cross his face as he reached the end of his speech.

We all shook hands and separated so that there was a yard in between each one of us. The air around us grew tense with every passing second.

" One..."

Sir Dragato and Sir Jecra drew their weapons simultaneously as the others watched from a distance. My watcher seemed the most excited because this will be the first time it saw me fight in just my regular form.

"Two.."

I whipped out my rapier and had it poised to the side in my right hand. Hopefully it has regained all of it's strength.

"FIGHT!"

No one moved.

All is silent.

I stayed perfectly still waiting for one or the other to move forward and attack. Every muscle in my arm tensed as I gripped my rapier slightly tighter. The wind grabbed hold of my cape and yanked it to the right trying to knock me off sun beat down on my form urging me to move so to create a breeze to cool my slowly rising temperature. Suddenly I could hear one of them step forward before the air created from the swift attack glided across my mask as the blurred form of Sir Jecra passed by me. I thank Nightmare for being created with fast reflexes. After rush of wind was felt across my cape as my back was turned towards Sir Dragato. He made a valiant effort to try and knock me off balance by swinging his sword horizontal in which I side stepped again. I had not yet used my rapier and I have a feeling I will not need to, at the moment.

Sir Jecra quickly recovered as he repeated the same action Sir Dragato preformed just seconds before because of the sound his sword created when slicing through the air. At that same exact time Sir Dragato came lunging at me sword first . Sparks were sent flying as I par with both attacks by merely using Sir Jecra momentum against him by letting my rapier glide across his sword from it's top side and since his weapon is much heavier than mine it will stop in the middle of my blade and with momentum still within effect his weapon will tilt forward bringing him with it; causing him to flip over, unable to stop. Now that they were both on the my left side it had also left me in an awkward position, my rapier became parallel to their forms.

" Less than a minute and he already won" said Kit Cosmos as he observed the battle while Sir Nero cheered for the two generals." Have some Hope Kit" said Sir Nonsurat as he smiled." I do have hope, it's just on Meta Knight's side" responded Kit Cosmos as the corners of his mouth twitched slightly preforming a barely seen smirk." Ha ha very funny" spoke Sir Jecra as he crossed his arms." I do agree with After that that the spectators became quiet once again to focus on the battle in front of them.

" Got yourself in a fix I see" said Sir Jecra as he and Sir Dragato started to push their weapons against my own- that would have snapped in two from the sheer strength is was made out of any other material. It wasn't my brightest idea to win a battle but at least it worked the way I wanted it to." Too bad I can not see what you mean" I replied confusing both of them for the tiniest of seconds, lighting their pressure on their weapons in the process."Wha-" Sir Jecra did not have enough time to fully complete is question before I sharply pushed my sword forward with just enough force to cause them both to lose their balance." Nice try but that will not work" said Sir Dragato as he managed to balance on one foot long enough to fully regain his balance." Is that so?" within an instant I was right in front of him swinging my sword horizontally." Nor will a surprise attack" said Sir Dragato as Sir Jecra charged at my turned back. I though this was supposed to be a fair fight, trying to stab people in the back does not seem quite fair." We got you now" said Sir Jecra as I was once again being attacked from both front and back simultaneously. A suddenly strong sense of Deju vu clouded over my mind and the next thing that happened confused me.

It felt like for the briefest of seconds my body was being pulled by strings like a puppet and it's puppeteer, my mind stopped working almost completely as my body became filled with great unknown power. Why does it feel so familiar? for it did not feel like Nightmare nor Dark Meta Knight was within my mind, could be from the woman in my dream? In a complete instantaneous way the trance I found myself in ended.

Sir Jecra's and Sir Dragato's swords laid sliced in half to their sides as I had my rapier pointed at Sir Jecra's throat. The look on Sir Jecra's face seemed to be surprised, shocked and slightly filled with fear. Fear?" Hey Meta Knight could you stop digging your rapier into my throat" spoke Sir Jecra as sweat started to bead on the side of his head. I looked down at him and indeed my weapon only needed one more tiny push to draw blood. My mind was still recovering from what I just experienced but nevertheless I withdrew and sheath my rapier. The others had somehow made their way over to our position, my watcher was the first to speak to me." Are you okay? you almost decapitated them; the game hasn't even started yet" asked my watcher as it looked at me with worry yet also with a hint of a scolding of a mother to her young." My apologize I just got carried away" I said completely ignoring my watcher as Sir Jecra rubbed his neck." No hard feelings" replied Sir Jecra as he began to smile to play off the pain he felt as if he drank acid.

" Wow that was amazing, how did you do the last part? it was so fast you where a blur" said the robotic like knight named Sir Nero as his pale yellow eyes sparked with wonder and amazement." Training" was my short answer, to my response there was a 'cool' uttered from Sir Nero. In truth I had no idea what happened it just came out of the blue." That's some fighting power you got there Meta Knight" commented Sir Nonsurat." You fight well for a person who because blind just yesterday" said Lady Garlude as she smiled in my direction." WHAT!? YOUR BLIND!?" squawked Kit Cosmos as his eyes grew to the size of baseballs." Of course he is, as a council member you should have already known of this" said Sir Jecra as he up to Kit Cosmos and pointed him in the chest nearly knocking the man over.

" You know that I rather train monkeys than do paper work and now a have an even bigger truck load to go through" said Kit Cosmos as he seemed furious and crescent fallen at the same time. It had went from an intense battle to a foreboding feeling to the most respected people in the GSA acting like situation in front of me was funny enough to cause my to chuckle but I did not do so. Even Sir Dragato seemed to crack a smile at his comrades acting in such way even with a war still on their door step." Cheer up Kit, I'm sure Sir Gallant will help you out like he did all those other times" said Sir Nonsurat as he reassured Kit Cosmos that everything is not as bad as it seemed. How wrong he will be.

" Guess your right anyway, if you ever need some one to spar with I am always open" spoke Kit Cosmos as he turned his attention from Sir Nonsurat to me." That's just another way of him saying: I will help you so I don't have to do paperwork" said Sir Jecra causing Kit Cosmos to smack him up side the head." It's almost dinner time, do you like to join us Kit Cosmos?" asked Sir Dragato as the sun began to slowly set and you could hear the soft 'ouch' from Sir Jecra as he rubbed his sore head." Of course" replied Kit Cosmos as we made our way back inside.

After everyone was asleep me and my watcher prepared to go outside through my window. It was either that or risk being discovered by the soldiers patrolling the corridors outside the room. I just wanted to use my wings even if for a short moment. Lady Garlude had said that the gardens where on the opposite side of the base which provides a nice cover for what I will do there. My movement was as silent as a ghost when I spread open my wings that had flawlessly transformed from it's dormant state as my cape. The breeze flowed into the room making my wings reflex to catch it as my watcher just jumped out the window to land below. I took a deep breath before diving out the window as the cool air brushed the membrane of my midnight wings. We where a good fifty feet from the ground which to no problem for my watcher as it waited to the bottom with is yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Once I touched the ground below which was actually grass from the crunching sound created from my armored feet stepping upon it. The garden was just beyond twenty feet from our position which we covered in no time at all. Though there was the occasional guard with his or her flashlight acting like hound trying to sniff out any one neglecting curfew, that passed by within the box maze like hedge we had ventured into.

I went farther into the hedge once the coast was clear and stopped at a dead end located in it's far left corner along with darkest from the dark forest on the other side of the hedge. All was silent except for the running water of the pristine grand fountain in the middle of the hedge. I reached into the depths of my cape until a cool spherical object was felt. I pulled out and it gleamed in the moon's light showing it to be a dark colored glass ball with small grey stars covering every inch of it's surface. It basically worked like a jigsaw puzzle so if I were to ever lose it who ever found it could not access it's information unless they were more intelligent than Einstein. I moved I hands across it's glossy surface as the stars shifted with each movement yet the ball as whole did not, when I finished there was only one single grey star on it's top.

I detached my warp star from my should guard as placed it over the grey star which caused the warp star to hover over it like they were of the same magnetic charge, positive and positive or in this case negative and negative. It started to spin and as the seconds passed it gradually increased causing small sparks to fly in the air like lighting bugs until it was nothing more an a golden disk. Soon after a hologram of Nightmare appeared out of the core of the glass sphere thought to grey star and warp star. Even though he was a hologram and one tenth of his size his shadow still managed to loom over both my and my watchers form." Have the pieces been moved into place?" questioned Nightmare as he glared into my golden tinted eyes." Yes, some even have already moved bring us a head of schedule" I responded as I bowed my head in the presence of my creator.

" I see..." said Nightmare as he kept his voice even yet it was too calm to feel safe around him. It was the type of calm a dictator like Nightmare to make anyone in his presence feel unnerved and fear for their life each passing second." Also the king is positioned to your likings, along with the Bishops, Pawns, Rooks and Queen..." I spoke as Nightmare's glare kept growing more and more intense as if suspecting me to say something else that I must have forgotten. There was a silence that filled the air, none spoke to which I dared to look up into Nightmare's eyes; though they were protected by his shades at held millions of living stars." I will make another deal with you, if you actually manage to destroy every single base of the GSA and Star Warrior, I will give you back your sight" spoke Nightmare as his voice was cold enough to freeze hell over.

How did he even know? then again he is my creator but he would usually not even bother to take notice of it since he has other things of more importance than one mere demon beast's blindness." As you wish..." I responded respectfully in agreement in which Nightmare's twisted smile spread across his face as the familiar feeling of my skin wanting to crawl returned upon answer." It is now time for the game to commence..." spoke Nightmare as he began to fade away. When nightmare was completely gone the core of the glass sphere now was a smoldering flame along with the warp star falling upon it's surface as the grey star began to separate to create the many stars it once was before. I put the sphere back into my cape then proceeded to pick up a medium sized flat square object off the grass where it's glossy surface reflected the moon. It had a pattern of black and white squares with a leather small pouch that held small pieces of marble miniature statues laying in it's center. It was the classic wooden craft of a chess board. As the wind blew I retuned to my resting quarters for in the future I will need all the energy I can get.

Welcome to the game GSA.

A/N: . finally. FINISHED. I am like Oh My Goodness, because I worked on this chapter for so long I was like forget it I am going to write it the way it is intended to be and if it crashes and burns; oh well. Anyway, this chapter was so long I could have split it in half and have chapter five done with 1,000 words already in chapter 6! It still blows my mind on how I even managed to write something like this. I even smashed Kit Cosmos, Sir Falspar, Yamikage and a few of the game characters in there. I would be surprised if I don't have over 100 spelling errors. So until the next chapter review, question, criticize, fav, follow, and all that


	5. The Lost Memory of the Aura Void

A/N:So it took me LONG time to get this chapter finished because the universe thinks I spend too much time on the computer so I went almost the whole three day weekend without a computer UNTIL my sister came back from school with her laptop. I am so happy now so without farther ado. Enjoy!XD

DISCLAIMER: All Kirby characters belong to their respectful owners I only own the plot

The Darkness of The Shade Wings

CH.5

If you were a traveler running for your live as the wild beasts of the planet you went to explore wanted your heart on a silver platter and stumbled upon this grand giant metal base in all it's gleaming pure glory covered partly in vegetation like an old fashioned stone castle you would likely gasp. All the cuts and scrapes you got while running wildly through the forest is forgotten. It was not on your map and none of the devices you carried detected such a thing. You would either turn around and go back from which you came with all the animals and man eating plants of all shapes and dangerous sizes. Or your curiosity had gotten the better of you and decide to continue onward. Walking closer you could see the metal base take more shape, the bottom was rectangular yet rounded to flow with the top; giving it a stature similar to a pyramid.

It goes as far as a mile or more from both side though most was still covered in green. On the top was like the bottom squared yet round tower reaching towards the heavens, yet the trees a ways off from they were much taller on it's right. Upon looking higher also upon the top sat what looked like a laboratory or maybe an observation room to view the stars above that managed to be see through a gap in the treetops. To it's left was what looked like a training ground made for experienced and inexperienced warriors from wooden dummies to an obstacle course complete with a rope suspended over an apparent alligator pit for the noise of their jaws clamping shut can be confused for a gun shot in the distance. Going even closer you realize that this base must be hidden if it were not on the map nor does it seem that the beasts chasing you now looked around the area as if confused even if one of the many gazed upon you straight in the eyes only a few feet from you. Then another realization hits you, the base must have a cloaking device and judging by the animals behavior you are just within it's range.

You then look for a door finding it to be located just five feet to your left when you stand a foot away from the gleaming metal. The shadow of the base concealed the door quite well for you have an observant eye to see it. The door slides to the left causing a slight vacuum of air to occur, shivers travel down your spine as the wind passing by sound like the moans of the dead. With a brave step forward you enter the quiet corridor, it's possible that who ever lives here is still asleep. No one comes to hinder your progress through the metal corridor that your mind is screaming at you that you have a better chance with the wild beast lingering just beyond the thicket.

You explore the base with curiosity and an observant eye for you realize that it is not who lives here but a they and are likely to be patrolling the corridors at this ungodly hour. But for what danger? Sure you may think of the danger of the native animals and plants yet why are so many people on this planet? This planet is too far from others and too void of civilization that any native must have died off long before your time or time it self. And judging by the metal base they are not natives to a planet that does not have such a valuable material.

Along the way you discover a fully equipped kitchen, indoor training room, a hall suited for a high authority council of twelve. Then, you just passed by the bolted door that possible leads down to the giant boiler for the chill that wraps it's fingers around you lift away to greet warmth even if for the briefest of moments. Walking on through many corridors twist and turns up and down elevators it would a miracle that you could still remember the way in which you came. But just before you turn to go back a feeling of the unknown increases as you pass a dark corridor not like the other brightly lit ones, curiosity moves you towards it. The air seems more cold yet fresh as shivers rack your body in an attempt to warm what little warmth is left in your limbs.

You wonder why the temperature drops in such an instantaneous manner only for the though to be cut short. Beyond the common eye you spot a second corridor leading else where with it is warmth that you suddenly find yourself dashed towards unaware of what may lay ahead. You slow your pace to a walk as the feeling in your toes return from their iced state, only then do you realize that you had stopped completely to stare at a metal door. This door is different from the others for no sound came from it like the others a few feet apart from it suggesting that this is where most but not all sleep in rooms within this corridor. Stepping closer you find your heart rate quicken and break into a cold sweat.

A white noise fills your ears and the world around you slowly starts to become distorted. Your muscules and bones began to quake and lock as fear sets it's chilling hands upon your shoulders. What had made you so nervous and fearful that your curiosity vanishes and you find yourself running back to which you came? You run until you trip upon the soft green grass that cushions your fall. Pay no mind to the blood thirsty beast and plants alike as you locate your ship and high tail it out of the planets atmosphere. But if this event of cowardice never occurred then you would find your self in a unlit blue bed room in it's center is a pure white bed upon which a spherical being of navy blue lays asleep and that my friend is where the day will begin...

I woke up early enough that the sun has yet to break over the horizon along with everyone still asleep- with the exception of the early morning patrolling Star Warriors. Even though I had only two hours of sleep, it is like I said demon beast are nocturnal creatures so I am still wide awake. My watcher stretched and yawned showing off it's gleaming white dagger like teeth from the light of day break over the horizon.' _Good morning my Lord, shall we began?_' Said my watcher referring to the request I asked of it yesterday.'_ Yes'_ I replied as I got out of bed with my armor still well attached, being prepared for anything is better than nothing.

_'But before we truly began there is a basic understanding of this type of aura using you must remember. One being that unlike most other types of aura using this allows the auras you will sense to take on a more defined shape and have a larger variety of colors. As opposed to all one shape and only twelve different colors. Second is the color they form similar to our emotions that we feel the most on a daily basis or in other words the emotion strongest we feel out of them all. Now depending on how you use the emotion determines the shape if you keep it in, it is likely to be small or condensed but unstable yet if you 'express' your emotions it is likely to be bigger than the former and more stable'_. _It is only in rare cases do people show their emotion by not showing them which has no definite shape like water. Finally, is that this type of aura using will exhaust your body and if you continue to use it with out breaks as long as an hour you will black out like you would if you get too tired'_ explained my Watcher as it leaped onto the floor from the foot of the bed.

' _Now_ _f__irst you need to close your eyes'_ instructed my Watcher as we sat on the floor a few feet from the bed. My visor became pitch black signaling my watcher to continue. Or at least I believe it did.' Next relax all your muscles, too tense and the aura will not flow correctly' said my watcher as I tried to relax my body. Easier said than done. Being under Nightmare proved to be helpful but also proved that a simple task as to relax a body constantly alert is not so in this matter. Though I could easily work around the problem.

It came to be...odd, for I could usually achieve such a thing through meditation or even upon will like any normal person-even though I am anything but normal, yet it feels blocked.' _Try meditating'_ advised my Watcher as it studied my tense form. I empty my mind of any and all emotions granted to me by Nightmare, my muscle only released their tension of a penny' weight before locking up again. This is going to be harder than I suspected. I took a deep breath and exhaled, that seemed to do the trick as I could fell my muscles relax completely as if blockade had finally fallen.

' _Now try to imagine a flame about the size of your palm'_ spoke my watcher gently. At first it was just sparks and flickers like some one was trying to strike a match. But soon enough I found myself staring at a small white flame with a core of gold in the darkness of my closed eyes. Even though it was at random the flame seemed to come naturally to my mind like it has been there the whole time.' _Good, presently what you see before you is a special type of aura called flame aura'_.

_'It is a rarity to see among aura readers and despite the size it is actually very dense, compact, powerful- though not unstable like I said before, and also very ancient. For you would have to live over thousands of years to achieve even a speck of golden aura_' my watcher seemed to pause to either think to it self or to take another breath.

'_ He is only three hundred years old that is like being three days old to Nightmare yet he already acquired a good amount of golden aura, how is that even possible?_' wondered WolfWrath.

'_ Regular auras that are imagined by the mind are most commonly referred to as a sub aura until you can sense your own which in this case might only change in color not form unlike most. Now focus on the flame until you feel a pull in your mind and once you do, do not let it escape_' said my watcher as I could feel the air shift across my unprotected sides and through my visor.

My watcher had possible shifted it's weight forward as I could smell it's mint fresh breath just a half foot away. It was then at that moment I felt a tug not exactly a pull but close to it. The feeling increased over the moments and seconds. Yet like a Fisher waiting for the bait to take affect I waited, then it felt as if someone had lassoed a rope around my mind and hulled it roughly to the right.' _Sorry I should have warned you about taking too long the pull will hull'_ said my watcher apologetically.' _Better late than never'_ I replied dryly as I opened my eyes briefly to glare at my watcher before we continued.' _The pull you felt is like a telepathic link; that is your mind coming into contact with another aura. Which is indeed my own aura, but also keep in mind we can not operate them freely but we can fully. Meaning that we are not free to do as we please with aura but we still use their full potential that we are given over time'_ spoke my watcher as the air shifted once again.

I could now see two things one of which is the flame with the gold within white and what appears to be a transparent orb three times the size of the flame, glowing red with a black charcoal like core. I'm guessing that the orb is my watcher's arua. _'Now like you do during your meditative state extend your mind outwards until you feel a hot or cold sensation_' instructed my watcher. Just as those words left my watchers mouth I extended my mind outward the result was a giant wave of a mixture of the two sensations washed over all my senses. I felt my head spin with dizziness as thousands upon thousands of different shapes colors and glowing sizes appeared before my closed eyes.

The instantaneous feeling shot through my mind each and every time I connected to one aura to the next at a rapid rate so fast I could barely hear the shout of my name bellow from my watcher nor the soft thump of the side of my body making contact with the floor. Once all was over in that same instant everything seemed to have come to a screeching halt and silence was the only thing that greeted me at the moment. All of the auras I had seen vanished into the chill wind that I suddenly found myself in. Everything present is black all around up down left and right. Wait, I could see so that would mean- I then had a bad out-of-body feeling, for it was way too similar in the experience I had a few days ago.

My rapier was in my hand yet again and I stood in the same battle position like before. Yet this time it seemed as though the universe was set off balance unlike the complete urgency I felt before. I sheath my weapon once the repeat of the phantom was not apparent. When the familiar sound of my rapier sliding into it's sheath was complete a new sound filled my ears. Maybe a song perhaps? It sounds close to a lullaby but not quite like a poem sung in a different language or maybe both. Strung by a harp and a voice all too familiar to me.

That voice belonged to the woman from before. It is hard not to forget such a voice as her. But where exactly is she? The voice rebounded off the unseen walls causing an echo to occur that has too rebounded off the walls until the next note. It was almost impossible to pinpoint the source in the void. I cautiously gaze about my surrounds to locate where the music came from beyond the front of my position.

The moment I stepped forward a warm breeze swept through dark void I found myself in, causing my body to shiver as it soaked up the warmth. I swiftly wrapped my body with my cape only to be transported not upon my will. I was slightly perplexed until the voice returned but this time it actually seemed to be a few feet in front of me, in which she is. The phantom was dressed differently than I last seen of the female. She now wore a white gown similar to a ballerina, accompanied by extremely long pure white sleeves that pass her fingertips by almost a whole foot. Also, along with white tights and slippers that had ribbons crisscross over each other until they met in a bow just below her kneecaps.

Two swan feathers like a tiara is positioned elegantly on each side of her head secured in place by slender long pointed elf like ears. Her midnight blue hair flowed freely as she spun around twice and leaping through the air dancing to the music of the unseen harpist. Though her hair still reached down both shoulders and back even if styled in small curls, gold fasteners were no longer present. I stood in the shadows just before the the unseen light that shined down upon the female. I also sensed another being within the area who had an air of a dark entity similar if not the same to Nightmare.

I could tell because not only by the air but also by a dark purple and black smog in a form of a silhouette hovering opposite of me in front of the phantom. Apparently the woman' dancing and singing seemed to be some form of entertainment to the dark entity or possibly keeping it calm from lullaby like tune from the unseen harpist. The phantom leaped in the air while twisting her body then landed upon the clear glass like floor without a sound feet together facing heel to toe and toe to heel. She bowed, arms spread in either side like she is ready to take flight as he legs parted to shape a rhombus and her hair fell over her face like a veil. She stood up straight again and began to twirl around in place with her left leg stretching out then curving back to aline with her body into an almost 'N' shape. All the while having her piercing eyes hidden behind twilight navy blue eyelids and lush black eyelashes.

A thought suddenly occurred to me ' _My eyes glow like the moon in the darkness yet she does not see me even as her eyes open briefly in my direction, why is that? Am I not visible even if I could my own two feet and hands in front of me? Is she just ignoring me in order to finish her performance?... Is this a memory of her or of mine? If so how could that be possible if I do not recall seeing such a thing?_' The last two questions came to me as I heard the music stop.

I snapped out of my trance to see the phantom slowly open her eyes only to see... Sadness? Pity?... Rage?

Suddenly there was a deafening screech as if some one racked their nails constantly against a chalkboard. Soon afterwards thousands upon thousands of black shapeless blotches sprouted from the floor like the undead towering over the phantom ,that was six two, who shook with either rage or fear. An eerie laughter filled the air so cold that frost seemed to coat the edges of my yellow tinted visor. The phantom began to growl as the shapeless beings moved towards her like a broken poppet on strings while the black substance that covered them seemed to fall to the floor like rotting flesh. I decided to stay put and watch for if this is in fact in my mind then any damage I sustain will not transfer into reality so what was the point of diving into a battle that will have the same end result?

The creatures came closer and closer to the female as she continued her antic probably trying to ward them off with simply an aggressive noise. Though it does not look like it is working too well. Apparently the phantom was waiting for the right moment to strike for once the creatures of darkness were no less than a yard and a half away she attacked. What slightly came to my surprise was that she did not fight with a weapon like a sword or whip nor her hands but the long cloth covering her arms serving as such things. She has the grace swan yet deadly strike of cobra as she beheaded slashed and chocked all that were in her way, not a even the tiniest of scratches reached her. A force to be wrecked with.

Right before she reached the first of the last hundred surrounding her they all exploded into pillars of fire. And I was trapped just within it's range. But the flames did not burn her or I as if it were an illusion, another laugh broke through the air as the pillars of fire combine together to make an inferno. Does it find her suffering enjoyable? Or is it insane? The phantom looked exhausted yet still on high alert, her head darted left right forward and up looking for the source of the laughter.

The same chilling shiver from before racked my body as a small hole opened through the inferno at it's top and began to expand like a black hole. I swear if this is one of Nightmare little test again he will be getting a rapier through his throat. The female saw this and tensed but immediately relaxed as if preparing herself for something. Apparently that something came from a burst of white behind her back and when it subsided, on her once vacant shoulder blades now sat a pair of pure white angelic feathered wings. Upon closer observation the feathers that I saw are actually scales like that of a sand boa upon a thin membrane to appear like feathers of a bird.

The female phantom took a deep breath as a giant hand drenched in darkness slowly crept out of the black hole above, casting it's shadow over us causing almost complete darkness. The black substance dripping from it was like rain as it hit my shoulder guards and mask while turning the phantom' gown midnight black with each drop. When the female released her breath her wings flexed once before she launched herself like a bullet for the hand almost thirty feet in the air. But her attempt to do any harm to the dark entity was slashed by the hand grabbing hold of her and slowly squeezing the life out of her. I could feel my soul constrict at the same time such never happened before until now. The hand' pressure heightened as I clutched my chest where my heart would be. Why does her damage now affect me?

The phantom was struggling to get free but it only made it worse until she bit the hand holding her with enough force for the hand to release it's hold. And I too found the will to live by breathing which came in a form of a gasp. There was a roar of pain that seemed to come from the owner of the hand as the female' body hit the ground on which I stood. I found myself running over to her for an unknown reason; maybe to see if she is alright? Correction, to see if she is dead. When I reached her form she surprisingly had her piercing eyes open and staring blankly up at the black hole, possibly dazed, in which the hand came from.

She grunted as she immediately sat up straight before standing. But it was at that exact moment of her action that she actually phased right through my form like we had switched the properties of our bodies. It confused me beyond belief, how is that even possibly? I am the one in control not this woman. Why do I phase through her and not the other way around? The phantom seemed to have heard my thoughts as it paused for the briefest of seconds to speak.

"_Because... I am no longer who you once controlled... It is not time..._' Said the phantom as her gown now is pitch black and her voice sharp like a two edges sword.

After those words left her mouth the hand came crashing down upon us once again at a rapid rate. The phantom acted quickly as she spread her wings to their fullest length and tensed. Has she not almost been squeezed to death by such a pathetic tactic? Suddenly a great wind began to pull my form towards the back of the phantom like a vacuum, causing my cape to bellow widely in the harsh wind. Not only did I come towards the phantom but also the flames on the inferno began to form a funnel as it came to be channeled through the wind. When it ended her wings were glowing a bright cherry red as if it absorbed the fire evenly into each individual scale of the feathers.

She jumped into the air and like a tiger jumping through a ring of fire she transformed into an embodiment of flames. Her once twilight navy blue skin is now of a red tint like she had been sun kissed by the sun. Navy blue hair became two fiery vibrant rose ponytail-golden platinum bands were secured almost halfway down- that rested behind her shoulder blades that seemed as if each individual strand of hair was bathed in the devil' pit. It also became longer and less curled with each foremost curl' end being occupied by a small flame; eight total including the ones on her bangs that are styled into a more sharp and dangerous appearance. Twisted metal formed around her head, framed by strange black triangular markings on her face- it moved like a bundle of coiling snakes then set in stone with a elegant design upon which in it's middle a red jewel laid between her small raindrop eyebrows.

Her clothing changed from it's drenched pitch black to a a short dress similar to that of a witch the same color as her hair though slightly darker . It has several pointed ends with a golden rim on each, that reached barely to her knees covered with light weight black chain mail made up of what appears to be aluminum. Also with shoulder cut sleeves that had not really changed from her previous outfit except for a blood red trim running down their middle and top part of her dress with a box cut that showed off her bosoms adorn with a rim of gold that ended in the middle of her chest as a swirl. A belt with a similar design of her tiara sat upon her hips with golden hollow triangles dangling from it, six total three on each side- the smallest of moment caused them to chime and ding with a gleam. When she landed onto the ground once again her eyes were ablaze and the movement of the metal sung a short song. She had used some sort of ability that allows her to absorb and adapt her body effectively copying which ever element she comes into contact with through her wings as a type of medium. I could even say it is the 'copy ability' though stupid.

" This is the end... No more weakness... No more running away..." Spoke the phantom as she generated enough heat cause a fire ball to appear in each hand as her sleeves slipped down, to reveal silver elbow high gauntlets carving each fingertip into sharp claws. With a battle cry the phantom launched up into the air by using the flames at her feet as a fiery jet. All the while I suddenly had a spell of dizziness then pain shot through my body like each atom was being forcefully split in half.

A bright consumed everything...

A scream filled the vanishing void...

Evil laughter rang...

A mixture of feeling washed over me...

Pain...Sadness...Rage...Lose...Pity...

Forgiveness...

I must have been unconscious if not a coma for the familiar smell in the air and feel of a firm yet soft bed greeted my waking mind.' My lord are you alright?' I could hear my watcher's voice fill with worry as I slowly opened my eyes once again. Something urged me to do so even though I will not see what truly lays before a blind person such as I.' My Lord?' Asked my watcher once again as I did not responded the first time.' I am fine' I bitterly as I shut my eye again before they were even mere slits while a migraine started to throb against my skull.

" _Hopefully It will subside soon, now tell me what do you see?_' Questioned my watcher as I could feel it's fur brush against my side while it moved around the bed. At first I could only see darkness but as I turned my form in the direction of my watcher' voice I saw a also familiar floating orb in it' place. My mouth twitched slightly as if trying to smile though that is as far as it is going to go for now. I suddenly bolted up right as the pain from that odd dream must have had a delayed reaction upon my body until now of course.

First the tight squeeze in my soul then my migraine grew worse followed be an intense heat raging through each vein of my hidden wings. And finally the last and most horrible pain of them all is each individual fiber and atom of my form being painfully along with slowing split in half. It was far beyond the pain level of Nightmare examination test. It was a miracle that I did not scream yet instead I breath out heavily with an extra weight of exhaustion." I_ thought you said you were fine'_ said my watcher is it's golden eyes flashed apparently either upset or worried. It was hard to tell since the room turned into a Mary-Go-Round going eighty miles per hour even though it is over exaggerating.

" _Yes I did and I am, I just had a delayed reaction..._' I answered. Wait, since when did I ever have delayed reactions? " _Delayed reaction...?_' My watcher also thought of it as odd.' It's possibly because this time it was different instead of being in control, like I felt before whenever I meditate it felt as if I were in some one else mind yet it still was my own and the damage I felt was too really to be fantasy' I explained though I paused at control when my migraine worsened after.' I suggest you take a break from aura using until your migraine goes away, we can continue tomorrow- it can cause more harm that good' said my watcher.

A knock at the door was heard and after I gave permission the four filed into the room, which came in a form of four different auras. The one in front was a lavender diamond rose encased in a transparent cube with a white glow. The second was an spherical sky blue crystal with sparks of gold electricity encased in a faint neon green oval with a yellow design accompanied by a similar white glow. It vaguely reminded me of the locket in his pocket I caught a glimpse of during our battle. The third is a small ruby figurine of a oriental styled dragon with a constant glow of the formers and latter, encased in rotating rings an atom. And the final is a bright yellow rhombus encased in a sliver triangular prism.

"Glad to see you awake Meta Knight" said the lavender aura rose with the voice of Lady Garlude. A neon white wed of a spider connected her aura with the others around her, the same as the giant one I saw attached to thousands of living auras before I blacked out." Your friend there really has your back because it was dragging us by the cape to come and help you" said the shy blue crystal shaped aura with the voice of Sir Jecra." The Doc said that you can leave tomorrow, and even though we came to see if you are alright we have a message from the GSA Council" spoke the bright yellow rhombus aura." They request you in the Hall for an important issue that has risen the day after your arrival" said the dragon styled aura with the same emotionless voice of Sir Dragato. Even though the rest of the space around their aura is still black it is better than nothing at all. After lunch was served the four generals stayed after for friendly banter. Even though I could care less about what they had to say but it is worth listening if it means gaining their trust in the long run.

The next day I was free to go and escorted to The Hall by a waddle dee with a sailor hat who was not annoying considering it is unable to talk. My watcher did not seem to mind it either even calling it ' Sailor Dee'. As we walked many auras seemed to brighten at the site of the waddle dee saying their good morning and soon it became good afternoon. It actually found me pleasant as it showed me more rooms and their purposes along the way. Maybe the calm air that surrounds me makes it seem like I am no threat. We took the same route from the tour to reach the The Hall, once there the waddle dee bowed and left to do whatever it does during this time. My Watcher led the way in and thirteen auras came into view.

" Welcome Meta Knight..."

A/N: I was slightly nervous at the middle because I did not want to give away too much or too little. And I introduced SAILOR DEE! He is just so cute 3 Also in the next chapter I will or might, not for such, explain the whole aura thing a lot better to understand. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and... YAHOO! I AM HALF WAY THERE! TENTH CHAPTER HERE I COME!


	6. Welcome MetaKnight & Aura Lattice Battle

**DISCLAIMER: All Kirby characters belong to their respectful owners I only own the plot. So no Stealing**

The Darkness of The Shade Wings

Ch.6

The first thing you would likely notice about the Council Hall that contain all twelve of the strongest and most wise fighters either star warriors or regular people who went through hell and back to get to where they are today, is it's enormous girth. The sparking white arched ceiling would be five stories higher than even the biggest of races which would commonly reach over ten feet tall a classified giant. The maple wood polished floor seemed to expand a mile or so in diameter. Making the large reflexive chandelier be fully viewed upon it's surface, it's golden glow gave everything a sun drop touch. Each individual crystal hung like they were just made from the heaven' angels with a delicate design that even a blind man can marvel at. The twelve stands or more precise the twelve pedestals made of marble gleamed with authority down upon the innocent and the wicked. They stood firm with little to no age as if they had been freshly chiseled with an expert hand and eye for elegance.

There were books, one each, laid upon the pedestals to keep records of all who visited that dated all the way to their first meeting when the GSA first formed. Off to either side of the twelve pedestals were wooden doors, one lead to another corridor that housed other rooms for more private and secret missions in case there shall be a traitor within their mist. The second door lead down much like the boiler room though instead of intense heat and a giant metal contraption greeting your eyes along with a brown tint, there will be a chilling air and rows upon rows of steel and iron jail cells. It is not hard to imagine what it may lay within those jail cells when you hear hissing and growling of beasts, demon beasts to be more precise.

For what reason they may be kept alive than dead? Why keep such a dirty little secret? Are you not told, correction, born to kill a demon beast upon site? the answers may never be revealed. Dust seemed not welcomed in the room as there is not a single speck or dust particle making the air crisp and clean. The windows added to the effect as they viewed the ever proud sun shining it's light upon Gelleon showing off it's green jungle and the star warriors and soldiers alike training hard to become stronger and one day defeat Nightmare. The atmosphere is calm and warm making anyone who entered feel relaxed and unafraid... that is until the meeting began...

_" _We welcome you Meta Knight_" _This came to be said by an aura shaped like a crystalline aqua sunflower, also her voice is several tones deeper almost matching the phantom' voice." As you have been informed by Sir Dragato we called you here so we can discuss an issue that has risen since your arrival" explain another aura, a yellow star encased in a light green sphere that had the voice of Kit Cosmos. No, really? I had absolutely no clue." But first I believe an introduction is in order... I am Sir Kibble Head of the GSA Council" said a big bright white with a trim of gold ten pionted star aura, with a voice that boomed like thunder. He must be one big fellow but like the saying goes: the bigger they are the harder they will fall. Though his aura is going to be tough to shatter, the aura by itself almost out shined all the others.

" I am Lady Alice second in command" returned the voice of the aqua aura that I had seen among the millions within the aura lattice." You already know of me, but to be polite I am Kit Cosmos third chair" came the gruff voice of the man better suited for the battle field in his opinion." Sir Falspar, fourth chair" came a short curt voice of the boiler engineer." I am Sir Gallant, fifth chair; Sir Nonsurat has told me about you" said a voice that was slightly more smooth than Kit Cosmos's, his aura was a emerald green and blonde yellow feather encased in a rhombus of metallic gray." Twin of Sir Gallant, I am Sir Quixano, sixth chair of the GSA Council; I heard about you from my brother" said a voice identical to Sir Gallant along with his aura being in the same condition only slightly darker. And so on and so forth, came the rest of the introductions with all the other council members that are worthless pawns." Back to business, as you know Star Warriors are separate from the GSA until a certain agreement is met within the two weeks that they have arrived to assist in the war" explain Sir Kibble as his aura seemed to dim slightly as the atmosphere became more serious.

" As a free agent you have two choices..." stated Lady Alice as I could feel her eyes narrow in my direction.' _I have a pretty good idea of what they are talking about'_ commented my watcher to which I silenced with a sharp jab to it's side with my elbow." You may either join the GSA ranks or continue to be a free agent and care for your own well being" finished Sir Kibble as he voice filled the room. As a Star warrior you have the opportunity to become a GSA soldier like any regular person to fully assist in battles, raids and, the war unlike being only able to assist in only one phase of either you so choose. Joining the GSA will also mean that any title given to you before hand either by your parents or ruler will be stripped, meaning that I will be called Meta instead of Meta Knight if I do join to make everyone equal.

Declining the opportunity to join the GSA will result in issues regarding what you can do on said 'activities' mentioned before and their overall purpose of getting one step closer to defeating Nightmare or one step back. Another aspect is the health of the Star Warrior is that you have two weeks to decided on the former, during that time you can ' have the best of both worlds' and are called a free agent for the time being. You can decided rather or not you want to be fully, partly ,or not at all involved in anything regarding the future of the universes. This can also be frustrating when you can jump in at any time to assist causing any plan created to be morphed or tweaked to accommodate for a Star Warrior that is equal to ten of the most strongest or mightiest soldiers. Failure to do neither is unknown, you must be a council member to know this information.

I could either choose to start over as a knave or continue to be a free agent and stay right where I am but it comes down to one simple question. Which option will gain me more trust? A silence surround the area as the council of the GSA awaited my decision. My watcher was constantly looking in the direction of an aura shaped like a golden star with smaller ones orbiting it like rings of rocks around a planet. Most likely Sir Arthur staying on the sidelines until it is his time to speak. I gazed into each of the council members eyes like I was truly pondering my choices though I already knew which path to take. I bowed my head and with the most believable tone of voice I could muster I gave them my answer.

" I would like to join the ranks of the GSA in order to end Nightmare' reign upon the universe and others that may follow..." I said, releasing my hold on my cape to bow properly while trying not to seem annoyed. I hate having to state my loyalty to others in order to gain trust that will ultimately be destroyed and farther spread Nightmare' rule, so why bother? because it is either that or get caught and killed." Now that you have joined the GSA Sir Arthur has agreed for Sir Jecra and Sir Falspar to be your mentors and Sir Kit Cosmos will be your general in missions, raids, and when the time comes... war" said Sir Kibble as a his voice spoke it as the final word set in stone." Tomorrow you will start training with Kit Cosmos " spoke the last voice yet to speak until now, Sir Arthur." Understood" I replied though there wasn't much to misunderstand." Good, now off with you" said Lady Alice as her aura flickered as to shoo us out the room and quite quickly I may add. They are hiding something, a dirty little secret that I well know of.

Once the footfalls of the dark knight and wolf faded a tenebrous figure stepped out from behind the door slightly ajar, with out a sound the shady figure bowed it's head to the GSA Council." Follow him and make such you stay hidden I have a feeling he can see auras now and even more so the web" said Sir Kibble to the shady figure. It's not too hard to figure out that the knight was using formed aura from the way he gazed at each one of them in the eyes. " If he shows any signs report them to us immediately" spoke Lady Alice." I can understand that he is a Star Warrior but even a Destroya is not that persistent to follow him through an asteroid belt so far off from Nightmare territory" spoke one of the council members not mentioned." Also keep a close eye on his wolf friend I have a feeling it is some sort of advisor for something bigger than what we have come to believe" spoke Sir Kibble once again as his voice could be heard two corridors adjacent to the hall." With pleasure I will show that shrimp not to disregard a captain" said the tenebrous figure under it's breath before nodding to it's higher command. With a soft breeze as if someone had opened the metal door filling the room with cold condition air from the bustling corridor, the shady figure vanished with the gentle breeze.

As we walked down the busy corridors I ran into Sailor Dee once again. It has the smallest aura I had seen so far for it was a blue diamond anchor no bigger than the gem that rested upon my watcher's head. The little Dee just couldn't stop following us as we made several turns to make our way back to my bedroom. " _Maybe we can use him too, since he is a pawn they won't pay too much attention to him once the chaos starts'_ suggested my watcher as it's aura flickered slightly." Sailor Dee could you give us a moment" I ignored my watcher to get rid of the waddle dee that seemed to stare at me the most. It briefly reminded me of Nightmare' Fortress. Sailor Dee seemed to understand- as it's aura moved in a different direction than what we were currently walking in, disappearing among the others." _Don't_ ' was my curt reply to my watcher who back off for the time being.

As we continued walking I also was greeted by two of the four GSA generals; Lady Garlude and Sir Jecra, both asking how the meeting went." I decided to join the GSA since I have no where else to go and because I would like to rid Nightmare of the universes" I replied in which my watcher tried not to snort at my answer." Cool, and they have informed you of your mentors and the like?" asked Sir Jecra as his aura brightened slightly,waiting to hear my answer like Lady Garlude." Yes" I replied swiftly as some other soldiers and Star Warriors paused in their steps when they caught ear of our conversation before continuing on their way." That's good, so may I be your training partner for the next weeks to come? Kit Cosmos is likely to give you a hard time after you fought so well for being blind and he likes to... challenge all who are trained by him, it's probably in your best interest to take my offer" said Lady Garlude as her aura sparked at the end of her sentence like she had narrowed her eyes at me.

I took note of her pause as she tried to find the right word to describe just exactly how Kit Cosmos 'trained' his soldiers and Star Warriors." I will consider it" I responded as I wrapped my cape around my form once again as I had not done so since we had left the Council Hall." And with joining the GSA also means that you lose your title, so we are entitled to calling you Meta for now on" said Sir Jecra as I could just see the smugness dripping from a his hidden smile behind his mask." That is indeed correct" I said with a nod, though I hate to admit it. It's like taking Nightmare and changing it to twinkle twinkle little star, just the mere thought sent a small tremor of anger through my veins." Well we got some business to attend to, We have to leave off world on a raid on a planet called Aniya, rumor has it that the grass plain planet houses one of Nightmare' resource facilities" said Sir Jecra as he gently grabbed Lady Garlude' arm while he waved good bye." Farewell Meta" said the two generals simultaneously before disappearing in the same fashion as Sailor Dee. I could feel a headache starting again and that only made my already stretched thin temper grow shorter. One, because I had to bow for mindless fools; two, there is an annoying ninja following my every move; three, being called Meta; and fourth my watcher trying to order me around and just the overall noise and stress they bring with them.

Once we where a few yards away from my room I turned my attention to my watcher as the silence that settled in between us was not broken ever since the waddle dee and the two GSA generals had left our company." I know what I am doing and what will happen so don't suggest anymore idiotic ideas, do I make my self clear?" I spoke out loud this time since the corridor was vacant at the moment, my voice was cold enough to freeze Hell over. I could tell that my eyes flashed red from how they stung and grew hot as I brought down my fist upon it's skull when it did not reply. I has tempted to bring my rapier down upon it's head instead but refrained from doing so, killing my watcher won't do anything much good." Y-yes" whimpered my watcher as it's ears lowered in submission and it's tail hit the floor limply." Good, suggest anything like that again and you won't be getting off so easily, and you well know I can do much worse" I said as my anger resided slowly for the time being and my eyes cooled down, reverting back to their normal state." U-understood, are you going to practice using aura?" asked my watcher as we entered the room." Shut. Up" I replied, for two out of the four reasons made my anger return and I found myself getting highly irritated. Normally I am level headed with a patience rivaling Nightmare' but now with a headache puts me in an even more sour mood.

I sat still like stone upon the center of the white bed as my watcher curled up at it's foot. My breathing was slow and even as if I were sleeping, to anyone else I would seem to be but clearly I am not. My muscles were fully relaxed as my demonic wings laid limply on either side of my form as I no longer had the need to use them nor hid them away. My rapier laid parallel to my body, gleaming in the setting sun that shined through the window as the light seeped through my closed eyes. It was dark, cold, and completely silent as I forced on conjuring the small flame from the first time I practiced aura using. The aura lattice glowed neon cyan and formed more slowly, for I was more prepared this time; though the lattice was almost nonexistent and transparent.

It connected all auras together-like a spider's web, through any relationship they may have even as tiny as a single glance. It spread in all directions and the auras entangled within would vibrate and sway as the person in which they were moved or slept. The reason why I must practice using this type of aura using is to use a technique called lattice touch, it allows the user to touch the web and change the relationship of the auras to either become stronger or weaker and even cut the bond in between them. For example, if there is a weak bond in between one aura and another then by using lattice touch makes the bond stronger and harder to cut but not unbreakable, if broken then the effect is more violent and negative compared to the opposite. If the bond is strong, then the lattice touch will weaken it and the auras will reject each other causing a more positive effect if one dies they won't feel grief or depression but slight happiness in the fact that the aura they come to hate is gone. Either way the outcome is technically the same, in some cases the effects may be switched depending one what type of person they are.

As my mind withdrew from reality the void around me began to become dotted with small spots of white, red, blue, green, and yellow. Some were clustered together making milky ways other formed thin disk that rotated slowly making nebulas with their own suns and oddly shaped black and white planets big, small, large and enormous floated in the endless darkness. Small mirror fragment like someone had smacked millions of the glass product, they levitated and moved at a snail's pace though the air; reflecting past and new memories. I some times wondered why I put them there then I would remember the deal I made with Dark Meta Knight. The aura lattice became more clear until I could just reach out and touch the closest thread to me position. But just as my gloved hand ghosted across it's smooth warm surface it busted in a plume of white dust and the auras disappeared in wisp of their respective colors." It seems that I am not yet ready" I thought to myself out loud as the planets, suns and stars remained. When I first came here around the age of five I had no clue where I was, that I made such a place with pure imagination nor the fact that this place was very much real just separated from reality and would become an interest to Nightmare.

Remember when I said I have a set of abilities than even Nightmare did not know about- though it is one out of the many and at the time I had yet to fully understand them, Nightmare knew about this particular one after some time past. At first he was enraged then after a very cruel smile he had explained to me that this place is very important for I posses the power to create small pocket dimensions much like himself but weaker though more detailed. I still do not know why he had smiled but I have a hunch that he will tell me after I complete this mission. It was very confusing at first but with more time it became more understandable. Basically, I am at a level where I can create this pocket dimension yet not strong enough to bring it into reality so it remains in the one place that can hold something do vast, my mind. So far I had made three not counted the one I have seen the phantom in: this one; a large plane of glass, blue sky, and always warm with flowers littering the ocean of green so perfect it felt like I was in a dream, and a place completely white like a blank slate in my mind; though I rarely visit that place. For I had actually discovered such a place unlike thinking and forming things that I want in the former two also I felt like I should not be there like I was out of place yet I am drawn to it because of the feeling that the answers I seek are there.

I wrapped my cape around me as a chilling wind traveled through the air, that was slightly unsettling; usually I like the cold and can control the temperature. There is a door or gateway I place somewhere around here that moved each time I visited, the form also changed from a mirror to a wall of ice or fire. The strange thing about walking in this dimension is that I get a sense of walking in place like someone is holding my cape hindering me from progressing forward. Time here was also such more gradually than in the outside world for it seemed as if only one minute had passed when in actuality thirty minutes had flown by as I now stood in front of a wall of black smog. It stretched on for endless miles to the left, right, up ,and down; making it impossible to go around over or under though not through. I scrutinized the wall of smog for a brief second before stepping closer, closing the one foot of the twelve yard distance in between. A shiver traveled up my back, I paused, this does not seem right... something is wrong.

Suddenly a large dark creature with wide glowing white eyes came stepping out of the smog moving like a broken puppets on rotten strings. It's foot falls rumbled and shook the ground like thunder combined with a fierce earthquake. The smog lingered on the pointed white spikes upon it silver shoulder guards and a helmet that portrayed death that showed it's eyes through six slits; three on each side of it's face. It's thick breast plate matched the shoulder guards, shaped like an upside down pentagon and embedded with a demonic glowing blood red eye rimmed with an unknown type of black metal. The eye nor moved or blinked. It's metal foot wear curved upward slightly like one of a medieval knight' or jester with a sapphire gem on the rom than secured the boots to it's legs. It would prove to be painful if I got caught under or hit with such. The gauntlets made it's fingers look like claws of an eagle and reached up to it's elbows with jagged metal sprouted from each section that allowed the gauntlet to bend comfortably with it's user. As a whole the dark creature is heavily armored in metal that could easily weigh two tons, with a chain and mace as it's weapon and an air of sinister along with murderous intention for my soul. It's shadow casted over my form as it came closer, the creature it self was more than twenty feet tall. I readied my rapier as it gleamed in the light of the stars and transformed my cape into wings just in case. If this thing wants to fight when I will gladly comply. It stopped moving when it was less that three yards in front of me, it's eyes narrowed.

I dashed forward and swung my rapier horizontally. The dark creature pared, though lopsided and bent over from my short stature, and our weapons sung an out of tune note. My rapier was caught in between the jungle of spikes that made up the mace. I yanked my weapon free of it's grasp just in time to dodge a blast of energy at point blank ranged, that seemed to have come from the eye on it's chest from the way smoke lingered there and the glow of red though it. This might actually prove to be more challenging that I have suspected. The next attack was the dark creature smashing it weapon on the ground causing a tremor to travel outward like a ripple in water. I stumbled back a couple of feet and was forced to regain my balance first before attacking again. It saw this and charged forward with it's mace held high glowing an ominous dark navy blue, ready to end the battle before it began. Once I regained my balance I used my mirror ability to match it's current attack.

But when I tried to draw out the power it did not come like it was not there in the first place. I would have cursed at this if it were not for the mace coming down upon me. It must have been from pure luck that I was not underneath that death brining weapon. Though I did not get off entirely unscratched for when I tried to move I found out that my wing was firmly pinned to the ground by the mace. I had two seconds to realize the pain that shot up through my wing and settle in between my shoulder blades before I almost had to forcibly rip it free. The dark creature seemed to be amused with my suffering as it pulled it's weapon free from the ground before I could free my self. It freed me from the mace with it's other hand and began to squeeze the life out of me. My situation was VERY similar to the phantom's yet unlike her I could not harm the hand trying to kill me. The dark creature brought me closure as if to inspect it's prize. White eyes once again narrowed as I tried to wiggle free even though it was a lose cause.

" Why must you fight?"

I stopped struggling to realize that the creature was speaking to me, it's voice was smooth and calm.

" If I don't, I die and failure is not an option" I replied as I started to struggle in it's hold again.

" Do you not learn from mistakes?" it said as it's palm opened slightly so I could at least breath properly, my mask was probably slightly dented now from the pressure.

" What is this twenty questions?" now it was my turn to ask.

" No, but failure is a way to learn and the way to learn is to sometimes fail" came it's calm reply.

I sighed.

" So I ask again, why must you fight?" the dark creature repeated.

" Because if I don't then what purpose will my life serve- why am I even talking to you" after that I stayed silent and the grip around my form tightened.

" Your purpose in the universes is more important than you are lead to believe, Nightmare must have taken this information from you" spoke the dark creature as it sat down upon the nonexistent ground cross-legged, while taking off it's helmet and laid it's mace beside it's left side.

This caught my attention as I paused from regaining my freedom.

" Nightmare hides nothing from me, what gives you the right to say such a thing?" I said coldly as my eyes grew hot indicating that they are glowing red, the same color as the eye on the dark creature's breast plate.

" Nothing is everything and everything is nothing, Nightmare is hiding secrets from you and those are secrets that can destroy everything" replied the dark creature as it's mouth moved as if black tar almost glued it's lips together.

" Release me!" I yelled, to my surprise it opened it's palm fully this time.

" You attacked first and I saw you as a threat to the light beyond this dimension" said the dark creature.

If this thing was willing to let me go I and no reason to attack. I may be a demon beast but I know when not to fight when it is useless, plus this creature seems to hold some answers.

" Who are you?" I asked.

" You should know because you created me in this form, and when you get stronger I look forward to seeing you in reality... I will answer your questions then but for now you must leave this place..." said the dark creature as it placed it's helmet back upon it's head and took up it's mace.

Suddenly, it's hand clinched around my form and darkness consumed all of my senses.

When I came back to the land of the living, it felt like I had only been meditating for only five minutes and I also felt more light like a small amount of stress was lifted off my shoulders. Though when I gazed out the window the sky showed that it was almost midnight meaning two and a half hours had passed. My Watcher crawled over to me and nuzzled my side, seeing that I no longer had a short temper. I patted it's head and sighed, I was relaxed for the time being and the chessboard was safely tucked away underneath the floor boards. Silence filled the room with the exception of the crickets chirping outside and the occasional footsteps of passing night patrol." Yamikage had left an hour ago" informed my watcher softly as it yawned." I see..." I replied as my eyes became heavy and a yawned to escape my mouth also." You have exceeded the time limit for aura using and now you must sleep, also I am sorry for earlier; I was just trying to help and farther speed up our progress by having more on our side" spoke my watcher as it's voice became even softer. I blinked once before replying with a quiet yawn." Stress had gotten the better of me, it is not your fault and tomorrow we shall make their first move" I responded before closing my eyes fully." Thank you my Lord" said my watcher.

Though I could not hear those words for I had already fallen asleep.

**A/N: This chapter was slightly more annoying than chapter 4 and Meta Knight experiencing stress was actually the same stress I was under when I was writing this chapter. if you have any questions PM or review and I will **


	7. Battles are Won and Past of a Friend

**DISCLAIMER: All Kirby characters belong to their respectful owners I only own the plot . So No Stealing**

The Darkness of The Shade Wings

Ch.7

On the jungle planet of Gelleon the temperature was nice with a cool breeze to sweep away the heat. The sun was shining bright and high above in the heavens. Birds of different shapes and sizes sung their early morning songs. Clouds of fluff white floated lazily among the blue like a slowly moving river. The GSA base bustled with activity even at an early hour, warriors rushing to and fro within the metal corridors. Over in the kitchen many scrambled to prepare breakfast, flour flew in the air and coated anything it landed upon.

The clatter of pans and pots being used over fire and in water, the sound of popping and boiling ingredient mixed with the mentioned liquid. Along with a constant rhythm of banter from the cooks chefs and aroma of meat vegetables and seasons wafted in the air, making anyone who strolls in or out and even by makes their mouth watery slightly as visions of delicious food full their mind. The Council Hall was not too far off from the kitchen, the hall severed as a courtroom and sometimes a meeting place for Star Warriors who had proven themselves to the universe. The Council consist of twelve two having other jobs around the base other than paperwork and the finally say so on raids, battles and the impending war strategies. Down below is the Boiler Room that made up the entire first floor of the GSA base and also supported it's weight.

Soldiers and a few Star Warriors worked to keep the water running and electricity flowing throughout the metal structure' nervous system. Though with the boiler was down at the moment, half of the base will either have to go without water or get the liquid from the wells up and down several corridors is the indoor training area that was nearly fifteen acres total including a miniature obstacle course that mimicked the one outside. The floor also mimicked the outside for if it were metal then there will be more harm than good. Different shapes and sizes of Star Warriors and soldiers battled, sparred and ran through the obstacle course. Some were an intense battle close to life at stake while others were lighthearted and wish nothing more than to enjoy one's company. But some if not all would stop their actions to view varies battles occurring that was centered in the middle. This is where the chapter will start and where we find the small but mighty navy blue knight.

I had been woken up just a few hours after I had fallen asleep by a brown furball whose name was of Kit Cosmos. The man had came bursting into my room with a trumpet blowing into the twisted piece of brass at the top of his lungs along with several others lagging behind him. They too had experienced the horrible sound that had ripped them away from their pleasant dreams. They seemed very tired, ready to topple over and go back to sleep regardless of having to rest on the cold metal floor." Rise and shine puffball, we got some training to get done" said Kit Cosmos as he was just about ready to pull me out of bed until my watcher growled at him it's message was clear. Touch him and your dead.

I will not hold that against my watcher for anyone who woke it up at such an ungodly hour and proceeded to yank it's master out of bed unceremoniously would likely get a fireball thrown point black in their face." No need to cause unnecessary noise Commander Kit Cosmos, I am well awake" I said as I got out of the bed armor and rapier at ready, yet I had barely given any thought to what I had said because I was still half sleep. That is, until my mind fully woke up after five seconds did I realize that something was off. Not in a bad way but the slightly odd way that I could actually see shapes. Well, not exactly shapes as in circles squares and triangles but shapes as in people. I had to blink to make sure I was not dreaming and that my eyes indeed had been open. The shapes of objects that had represented each persons aura was replaced with a transparent almost atomized version of themselves.

That, and the fact that the area surround us was no long dark,instead it gained more colors like the basic three: red, blue ,and green that our minds mix together to see the world. I could almost clearly see Kit Cosmos appearance, though faint as each atom of his body had separated to make a mist or cloud of the apparent furball. And this went for everyone that surrounded me, even my watcher was in the same transparent atomized form."You guys should be more like Meta here, ready for anything" commented Kit as his misty form receded out of my room and began making his way towards the indoor training others with him, three to be exact, looked in my direction and their eyes glared at me full of jealousy; exact for one." I remember you, your the blind guy who fought against Sir Jecra and Sir Dragato, how were you able to fight them being blind and all? "came a voice that I too was familiar with. If I remember correctly I believe his name was Nero.

" Yes I am he, why must you point that out? your friends seem not too pleased that I have already gotten on Kit Cosmos good side. To answer your question; it comes with using your senses that you would mostly likely rely upon on instinct" I replied as my watcher walked causally beside me without making a sound, preferring to keep silent for now." Cool, and they are not my friends, we are just in the same group and would likely be our teammates for the next year or until we prove that we are ready to fly sole" said Nero before his voice dropped and he crossed his arms." I see, so are you a star warrior?" I asked this question not because I did not know, the purpose was to confirm his position." Yes I am actually, I'm the only one born out of three generations of my family to ever be a star warrior, it shows how rare we are" answered Nero with a smile as he let his hands fall to his sides before we stopped just outside the indoor training room.

" Today we will fight in pairs so buddy up and get ready to battle, plus to make it a little more exciting we will make it a elimination round; winner battles winner until one stands and then they will get to battle me" said Kit Cosmos as he made us march-in two rows parallel to each other, to the center of the training area as his voice rang in our ears. "He certainly has the bark but does he have the bite?" came the undertone of one of the two warriors marching in front of me, my watcher and Nero. He sounded quite smug and cocky like someone else that I had encountered, he appeared to be some type of reptile maybe chameleon. It's hard to tell since every inch of his body was covered in armor. But he was classified as a reptile by the green scaled curled tail and the slight hiss that lingered after each word he spoke." Maybe we can battle him two on one once we get rid of the weaklings" said the other marching next to the former, it had a voice of a female with a strong Cajun accent. She had the form of a bird clad in green cloth with blue boots, gray feathers on her unprotected arms along with the back of her head, and a dull silver mask that showed her yellow beak.

My watcher growled again for the second time today causing the two warriors to pick up their pace as they must have believed that Kit Cosmos was far ahead of them. This proved to be false as their forms collided with Kit Cosmos who had either not noticed or chose to ignore them. They tripped and fell flat on their faces from the grunts of slightly pain and the small particles of dust that had managed to knock against my mask. They briefly looked like a cloud of colorful dust themselves as they collided with Kit Cosmos and fell before reforming back into their respective forms." Serves them right' said my watcher as it just stepped over their fallen bodies with no care for their well being, even kicking up extra dust that made them cough.

" Okay Meta, since you have shown some impressive skill two days prior, you will be going up against Nero; I had him for two years and he is quite skilled with the same type of weapon you yourself hold" said Kit Cosmos as he pointed at me then to the one left with a smile on his face that made his gray mustache twitch. I could hear mumbles from the other two warriors as they began to battle." And since on the request of your friend you will be battling the winner of the other battle" said Kit Cosmos as his voice was directed to my watcher. It growled slightly before saying" Damn that furrball'.

two swordsmen stood in front of each other and shook hands.

"Ready..."

Once they broke apart the two spherical beings stept ten paces away from one another before turning around to face each other again. One reached for the handle of their rapier as the other mirrored the former' actions.

"Set..."

A small crowd gathered at the sidelines as they drew out they're weapons from their sheaths, gleaming in the florescent light.

"FIGHT!"

With a starting dash Nero came charging at me as his form shined with energy and the air around his swing crusade my mask as I stepped to the side. I outstretched my arm for a jab which he had dodged by copying my move not five seconds before. He swirled around to get behind me but I did the exact same. The crowd that surrounded us gave an applaud as I delivered a hit to Nero' side. He staggered forward slightly before swiftly turning around and kicking his foot out. I leaped over his head to avoid the attack with my rapier out to cause damage as I flipped through the air. The onlookers were awe stricken at our battle, even though there was not much to be in awe about. He blocked just in time as I was once again at his back. We were moving as if we were doing the Waltz; par, block, strike, jab,dodge ,spin-all with a grace of a swan.

Then in one fluid motion Nero spun around once more and his rapier grazed my side as he jabbed his weapon forward. I hissed at the slight pain before following up with my own version of the attack I jumped back slightly then by doing a short leap into the air and propelling myself forward while twisting my body. I had done this move many times to break through defenses, it reminded numerous demon beasts who had seen this attack of a power drill. Nero could only block my attack though I quickly overpowered such a pathetic move. My rapier was pointed at his throat in a matter of seconds as his own must have been laying by his side by the way he looked back and forth at me and his side.

" Game"

I withdrew my rapier and placed it back within it's sheath, I held out a hand for Nero to take to which he gladly accepted. It looked weird, how Nero' hand seemed to go straight though my hand yet could be grabbed hold of with the same feel of a solid object. Not only that but the way the texture of his gloves and form of his hand was still felt unlike what I had thought would be nonexistent. This could take some time getting used to." Thanks, you have awesome sword skills for a blind, hope we can battle again some time"said Nero as I hoisted the male to his feet, he was so light I almost launched him into the other battle going on behind us. Though I would not call it much of a battle more like a spar or warm-up." That was great you two, now we have to wait until the others are done" said Kit Cosmos as he gestured to the struggling warrior against my watcher. It is up against that female who had called me a wealking. But, judging by the way her form staggered and shook she was having loads of fun fending off a two ton wolf that can breath fire at any given moment. Motivated by rage for calls it's master weak ,and having to battle the female who was just as weak as a gambler.

" GET OFF ME! YOU DROOLING MUTT!" Yelled the female as my watcher had effortlessly pinned girl to the floor. While the flames of Hell born wolf purposely left it's mouth open to let the slimy substance fall straight into the wide obtuse 'V' shaped opening of her mask." That's enough" I said to which my watcher got off the female and walked over to me after it pressed its hind foot down roughly upon the warrior' abdomen." You had won in the first round but failed to defeat Meta' pal in the second, though since it was upon request that battle did not really count so you will battle Meta" spoke Kit Cosmos once the female had gotten off the floor with a thoughtful look in his eyes." Understood" replied the female as she glared daggers at my watcher and took off her mask to swipe the drool from her face. Her face looked like that of a robin or blue jay with pale blue eyes, as she took off the piece of metal her voice warped.

" I'll get you for this" said the female as her voice was now higher pitched compared to the low adult feminine tone of voice from before her mask was removed." Now now save it for the battle" spoke Kit Cosmos as he positioned himself in between the female and myself, his gaze was more focused on the girl." His mutt started it" said the female warrior quietly to herself. Is she really that childish? Then again everyone is on the base at certain times." Okay you know the rules so... FIGHT!" Kit Cosmos raised up his hand high in the air before quickly swinging it back down to commence the start of the of waiting for the female to charge at me like I had done with Nero, I made the first attack. All the female would do was block my jab to her abdomen and considering she is taller than me by one and a half feet was almost comical. Normally people would believe that since they are taller than me they can easily defeat me in one go but that is not the case. I may be a foot or so tall but that makes it all the more harder for the warrior in front of me to land a hit and keep up with my pace. We broke apart as I went for another attack as the girl stumbled from the sudden opposite force pushing against her vanished.

I swiftly swung my rapier horizontally as the warrior tripped on it's own two feet. Pathetic. The strike landed on her arm creating a shallow gash along her feathers, any closer and I would have drawn blood. She glared before leaping back to get some distance in between us. I was upon her like a tidal wave jabbing and slicing until her weapon was sent sailing upward through the air. I caught the weapon by the hilt and spun around multiple times at a tremendous speed creating a small yet powerful silver tornado made up of the two weapons and myself. The attack sent the female warrior up into the air in the similar fashion as her weapon had done. I watched as the female' transparent body com-burst into small particles and mixed with the harsh swirling wind. Though in actuality she did not die instead her aura was simply trying to keep up the the rapid movement as her body flipped and turned uncontrollable, failing to do so. When the warrior came crashing down upon the floor I stepped aside so not to be squashed by her weight.

There was a grunt of pain as the girl tried to stand but fell to her knees in defeat." Is that all you got?" I asked calmly as I sheath my rapier and planted the warrior' weapon firmly into the ground, hilt pointed upward." You haven't seen nothing yet blueberry" said the girl as she stood up without a stagger or stumble. First it's Meta and now blueberry, what is next? Puffball?. I will ignore that last thought. Then the female suddenly came charging at me like a raging bull, ready to kill. I was pushed to the ground, pinned ,and slightly dazed. How in the world was she able to move so fast? Even for a star warrior it was ridiculous.

The girl's form seemed to go part way through me as her weight was as real as the hand pinning me in place." See? I told you blueberry, you haven't seen nothing yet" spoke the female as her voice dripped with malice and amusement, blade pointed at my throat. I would see my watcher wanting to rip the girl' head off from the sidelines though it hid it well. The warrior on top of me bent down farther while sliding her weapon up across my mask creating a thin clear scratch upon it's surface. The sound was the equivalent to that of nails against a chalkboard. It was getting rather too close to the opening of my mask for my likings. I wedged my foot in between us and with a mighty push she was thrown two yards away. Though she had managed to keep an iron grip on her blade.

I jumped to my feet and reached for my rapier, only to feel it not there." Missing something?" Spoke the female as she too stood up once again while holding my weapon' silver polished sheath within view." Actually, no I am not; did you really think I only fought with a sword?" I paused to see the warrior glare." No, but seeing that you have no other sword you are at a disadvantage" replied the female as she smirked. I would have laughed at her stupidity instead I decided to give her some insight on Knights and Swordsmen. "A knight has two weapons one being held in your hand and a small dagger but they can chose whatever weapon they want as a secondary" as I spoke I grabbed hold of a familiar leather handle strapped to my opposite side.

" Also as a swordsmen, we can have two swords, a dagger and sword or even a mace, bow, slingshot, blade; as long as your primary weapon is a sword" I listed a few weapons knowing that she might suspect me to use one of the four I have mentioned." So what? I already won by disarming you" said the female as she rushed forward, intent on jabbing her weapon right through the opening of my mask" Technically you have to take away all of a person' weapons to true disarm them, did you not just hear what I said? Or are you just that stupid? I stated calmly as I did not move an inch as the warrior came closer, only picking up the pace when I called her an idiot." I'm NOT an IDIOT YOU STUPID BLUEBERRY!" Screeched the female as she swung her blade down with enough force to cause a sharp harsh wind to escape, slicing through the air like an actual blade.

I gripped the handle tighter waiting for the attack to be within range. All of the sounds of metal against metal may they be weapon or armor, cheers and shouts of audiences, grunts of pain, banter of victory; all noise became silent as I stayed focused on my target. I could see everything within view become blue through the yellow tint of my visor, though my eyes actually glowed a deep green color. When the blade was the appropriate distance away I slashed out my hand from the depths of my cape. The brown leather that follow my rapid movement sliced through the attack in a matter of seconds, then I pulled my hand back causing the weapon return to me and limp at my left side.

" A whip is not very suiting for a knight or swordsman" commented the female as she swung her weapon downward and horizontally many times, causing a barrage of the same wind attack be aimed hazardously at my position." It depends on how you look at it" I replied as I stept out of the way of a particularly larger blade of wind. I moved my arm forward ,upward ,down left ,and right; destroying each and every attack within view with perfect precision. As they dispelled one by one a gust of wind was created, lifting me slightly off the ground and the temptation to unleashed my wings tugged slightly at my mind. It was always a habit I hated when a rush of air runs across my cape and the instinct to snap open my wings to catch it was annoying like I was five years old again.

" What's wrong blueberry? Am I sweeping you off your feet?" Said the female when she noticed my form slightly moving with the wind. I could hear a set of quiet gagging noises from the sidelines, one was my watcher the other was probably Nero. With no words spoken as a reply, I launched my whip for the handle of my sword. Once it wrapped around the hilt twice I yanked it free of the girl' grasp. It was sent flying through the air as the whip loosened, fell, and returned to my hand. I tucked the whip back within my cape and allowed my rapier to pierce the ground at my side. The female' face turned red in anger before launching herself forward. I wrapped my cape around my form and stood my ground, a simple game of Chicken. The warrior then, though cold did not have the heart to kill, faltered in in her steps. She stopped completely when I focused solely on her, keeping full eye contact with the female bird.

Just a simple stare without a blink or twitch of the eye could bother anyone if given by a demon beast. A hand full of us including me, have been blessed by Nightmare with the ability to intimidate even the bravest of souls. She fell to her knees wide eyed and began to shake as she held my gaze, sitting one foot in front of me." I-I...give up..." Said the girl in pure fright as her eyes were full of shock and fear. Every particle that made up her body shook violently. I finally blinked letting the poor warrior go and she fainted, falling onto her side. Her aura was like that of a puddle of water. Kit Cosmos and the others came rushing over as the girl hit the floor out cold." I don't know what you did exactly to make her faint but now we have to cut the training short and I have to get her to the health wing" said Kit Cosmos as he lifted the bird and held her in his arms. The warrior's aura reformed back into it's original shape the moment Kit Cosmos had picked her up. " Understood" said the reptile as he glared with pure hatred from over his shoulder as Kit Cosmos exited the room.

"_My Lord what on Nightmare's Fortress did you do?_' spoke my watcher as we watched Kit Cosmos leave the indoor training area." _A simple stare seems to have the most effect on the wicked which is not surprising considering that everyone within existence is originally evil and the second element created after Life, yet it did not affect the 'good...'_ I stopped speaking to nudge my head towards Nero who stared at the ground slightly shaking as we walked out of the training area." _...Much, by any other means the whole base should have felt it either big or small depending on if you are a Star Warrior or not' _ I finished without really telling my watcher what exactly I had done." _Meta Knight you did not tell me anything_' said my watcher as it's eyes flashed with slight irritation.

" _I gave you an explanation_' I replied as we walked down the corridor, many gave us , mostly me, strange looks before continuing on their way. There was a moment of silence not counting the noise of the busy corridors." I will see you l-later M-Meta" stuttered Nero as he bid us farewell and disappeared down the adjacent corridor we were walking in." _Do you always have to scary everyone you met sooner or later?_' said my watcher as we made our way to my bedroom again." Is it not what a demon beast is suppose to do?' I answered with a question making my eyes turn pink-light orange through my visor, as my watcher growled under it's breath." Yes but not when we are to befriend the enemy first THEN we scare the crap out of them" said my watcher as we approached the familiar metal door that lead to my resting quarters." Better later than never" I said as we entered the dark room since the lights were off at the moment.

"... _When you first woke up what did it feel like? this morning I mean, not when you were created' _said my watcher though this time it did not travel through my thoughts but into the air. It's voice was different from it's telepathic voice, instead of it's vanilla smooth voice it was a deep rich velvet that rebounded off the walls that sounded as if it were still talking with it's mind. It did not bother me much since it had spoken with it's actual voice before in my first years of life." _I felt odd, and when I tried to use the Aura Lattice I did not 'see_' _it or sense it at all like it simple vanished into thin air' _I replied as I laid down on the bed and stared at the metal ceiling above. It was easier for me to locate objects now as long as they are white or a bright color that can be seen even through the density of the darkness that covers this room." _That is because you destroyed it last night, when the user is not ready to touch the lattice it becomes unstable and collapses on itself - each person has one and only one like how each person in this universe is born with a heart or soul'_ explained my watcher as it leaped up onto the bed and curled up at it's foot." _So-_' I was interrupted by my watcher who lunged and snapped at me.

"_Be quite, you need to hear this- since you destroyed your aura lattice you not only made a new way to see auras it also alerted anyone who used that type of aura using this includes the GSA Council and the four generals plus your aura can not be masked so easily now because you destroyed the one thing that cloaked it_" said my watcher as it's voice raise in volume before lowering at the end of it's sentence. It's claws dug slightly into my mask almost making holes as it panted while it's temper died down. There was a long silence that settled in between us before it spoke, this time it was barely above a whisper."_ We are doomed because of your eagerness... it is all in a matter of time..._' said my watcher as it leaped off the bed and out the the open window. I stared at the window for five seconds before following it outside in the same fashion.

I unfolded my wings from it's dormant state to fall silently to the ground and chase after my watcher. If we get caught now it is all over and a big red wolf running in the dead of night to the hedge maze while there are flashes of light in the same direction from the outside patrol makes everything even more difficult. I pumped my wings three times to catch up with my watcher. As I flapped my wings to keep my position by it's side I noticed small beads of water leaking from it's glowing yellow eyes and be swept away in the breeze we created. '_Why is it crying?' _

I managed to grab hold on it's pink mane and swing over to sit in between it's back spikes. The sudden weight, though light, caused my watcher along with me to crash and tumble onto the ground with a surprised yelp from the wolf. Once we stopped all movement except for the rapid rise and fall of my watcher's chest I stood up from the ground and dusted the dirt and grass off my form." What in Nightmare has gotten in to you' I said though it came out as more of a low hiss." I'm s-sorry it's a-all my fault, i-if I told you t-then none of t-this would have h-happened" said the wolf as it cried, referring to the aura lattice. I raised my hand in the air and a loud slap sound soon followed. My watcher' face was turned to the side as it's eyes shot wide open in shock." You are a disgrace to Nightmare, no demon beast is allowed to cry even if we are created with it, on this mission do not EVER cry again- you represent not only yourself but me as well do not make matters even worse" I spoke in the coldest whisper I had even done so to my watcher. I gazed at my watcher's teary face for a moment as it slowly turned it's head to face me." Pathetic" even though the word that I spoke was meant to berate, my action was the polar opposite. My watcher looked up at me with confusion as my hand gently landed on it's head and patted the fur there." Have you forgotten what I said to you when we first met?" I asked as my watcher ceased it's crying and made a sound similar to a purr.

Though WolfWrath had seen it in a different point of time, just a few hours before their encounter.

_A red pup born from the flames of Hell just a few days ago stared with boredom at the white clean wall that sat before it's eyes as it laid on it's belly near the door inside a white room. One of Nightmare's many torture rooms that will be painted red in a matter of seconds once the torturing starts. A stab of metal with four heavy steel shackles severed as the table in which many who are brought in will die upon. Nothing else was in the room only white and grey metal, the pup yawned. It was no bigger than a household cat as it waited for the next victim to enter the room. An eerie creak sounded as the door it laid by opened slowly before being slammed open all the way. It was a good thing the pup was on the other side of the door or else it would have been whapped in the face with the white metal door. Four shapeless beings of darkness came into the room carrying another demon beast, bruised battered and unconscious- that is unless it is not already dead. They strapped the demon to the table and left without a sound. _

_The pup stood on all fours and walked over to the table before jumping and landing upon it. The demon was not look the others it had seen but different in a way.' Maybe it's just a gambler, then again Nightmare has more fun watching them die by their own means not torture them and get his hands dirty unnecessarily' thought the pup as it stated at the closed eyes of the demon. It had pitch black skin, navy blue short hair and glowing crooked lines traveling from under and above it's eyes to it's cheeks. It was about six feet five inches and as the pup looked closer the glowing lines did not stop at it's face but continued on down it's body in smaller lines. It had the earthly design of rock and the lines looked like something was... Flowing within it? Plus, in the middle of it's chest was design of a flame etched there along with it's arms and legs. The pup's face twisted into confusion._

_ Nightmare had stopped making demon beast three days ago, many said the King of Darkness was planning something bigger that what the GSA are lead to believe. Not only that, there is nothing like this in catalogs the salesmen send off to planets to spread demon beast more efficiently." What in the universe are you?' Thought the pup to itself before jumping off the table as the room grew completely dark and the temperature dropped. Nightmare is here. _

_The King of darkness dimly lit the room with his gleaming pointed teeth ,the stars forever trapped within his dark shades and his inter core making his star spangled cape glow slightly. The familiar bone hand crept out of the darkness and lingered over the body that the Hell pup had been studying. With a bust of energy so dark that it could barely be seen struck the creature in the chest. The creature lit up like a living inferno as it was stun awake by the black energy. It's skin was no longer pitch black but bath in fire along with it's hair. The flames that were craved into it's arms, legs ,and chest flared more than the pup had ever thought to imagine. It's eyes glowed white and bright like a sun. It was a good thing it was created from the flames of Hell and it has Nightmare to thank for that._

_" Glad to see you awake Photron" said Nightmare withdrawing his hand, though calm his voice could drown anyone with malice as the steel shackles melted from the fiery being. "I see you have been dealing with the Devil" said the fire being as it pointed to the pup sitting behind it." Everyone has Nightmares" said the King of Darkness casually." But not everyone is a nightmare" replied Photron as it's voice was even yet rumbles like a falling bolder against a mountain, equivalent to a growl." Tell me, where is Galaxia?" Asked Nightmare though it was more of an order than a question." Far away from here, my friend was clever even more brilliant than the brightest of stars, you will never find it" said the bright being as he moved about the room as if he were playing with Nightmare. _

_The room shook slightly and a cold chuckle rang through the air." I know, and that is why I took care of that issue the moment she slipped" said Nightmare as Photron's eyes grew wide in shock before narrowing." If you took care of the issue then why do you need Galaxia?" Said the fire being as it crossed it's arms and glared up at Nightmare. The pup was confused beyond belief as the two opposites kept talking.' What are they talking about? Who is this fire being? Who is this Galaxia? Why is that person important to Nightmare?' Thought the pup as more and more questions swirled in it's mind. The pup then turned it's attention back to the two others in the now dark room. " Who said I needed Galaxia? I just want it's location" said Nightmare." And I want to live on ShiverStar" replied Photron sarcastically._

_" That can be arranged" said the king of darkness lowly as he whipped out his hand and struck the fiery being in the chest once more with dark energy. Though this time the fire being seemed unaffected." TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" Nightmare' voice boomed as all of his patience suddenly vanished in the darkness." I would rather not" said Photron as a smirk played across it's features , continuing to taunt and play with Nightmare. This is going to end in blood. The King of Darkness began to smile wickedly down upon the fiery being." Fine, then I will have to take your soul as an equivalent, the soul of The Great Fire King..." Said Nightmare as his hand dove straight into the fire being' chest. Impaled with Nightmare' bone hand the Fire King shoved himself away from the King of Darkness holding his chest. In Nightmare' hand was a red ball of flames the size of the pup itself." I do not need a soul to live..." the Fire King huffed._

_"Even with my homeland in danger..." The cracks on the fire king began to shine.__" And as you may find Galaxia" the voice of the fire king began to fade." The prophecy of the stars my friend has created has been set in stone..." The king of fire stood tall and did not fall to the floor on his knees." You may have destiny on your side but she has fate..." With those finale words Photron exploded in an intense eruption of heat and fire. Once the King of Fire had disappeared Nightmare left the room with soul in hand along with the pup, never to seen again until three hundred years later._

_The now young wolf had gotten news of a new demon beast joining their ranks and soon enough it would be doing the examination test. Though many who claimed to see it said that it would only last one second or that Nightmare had created to demon beast differently in secret, so it was just a rumor. The young wolf rushed over to The Harena to see the new demon beast fight against Nightmare's top chess pieces. When it got inside the pup could hear laughter ring loudly in it's ears.' What's so funny?' The young wolf thought as it pushed it's way to the front, for it had doubled in size this passed hundreds of years. The young wolf got a perfect view of the battle once in front and it was then did it understood why the demons were laughing. _

_The new demon beast was pitiful looking as it battled the giant two headed snake. The young wolf actually felt bad for demon and felt the urge to attack the snake to protect it. The bishop as the snake was called wrapped it's body around the demon' small form squeezing the life out of it. A ball of fire met with snake' head as the young wolf jumped down into the battle making the demons now above it's head stop laughing and stare in surprise. The young wolf sent another fire attack in the serpent' face and it released the demon in it's grasp falling to the ground with a thud- gasping and coughing for much needed air. _

_When the Bishop was dazed the young wolf made it's way over to the downed demon beast. The demon attempted to stand but failed to do so and fell back onto the ground- it's dark navy blue bat like wings twisted at odd angles, blood seeping from it's mouth. The Bishop shook it's head and hissed before charging at the two demon beasts. The young wolf narrowed it's eyes and launched itself at the snake. Tooth and claw drew blood and painted the ground red in a matter of moments. The downed demon beast was able to stand and lunged for the snake. Seeing the demon it was trying to protect fight the Bishop also they worked together to defeat the monstrosity in front of them._

_With a final fire attack and slash the bishop fell defeated and dead. Every demon within the Harena cheered as the two demon beasts stood side by side below. The new demon beast gently patted the young wolf's head while smiling at it." Thank you, you saved my life when no one else would, I hope we can become strong friends..." The demon paused as if thinking, it's eyes glowed green surprising the young wolf.' Friend? What is a friend?' Asked the young wolf.__" I heard that they are people who stick together no matter what and protect each other too but one defiant thing that makes a friend is that they never leave each other behind no matter what the circumstances may be past present or future-they don't do it for bravery nor to improve physical strength but it is for love" said the demon as it spoke with the wisdom of a sage._

_" I would like that, I never had a friend before" said the young wolf with a small smile."...WolfWrath" said the demon as it's eyes shown white again." What?" Asked the young wolf as the crowds began to grow quite as their King appeared from his perch shrouded in darkness." Your name, as your friend I will call you WolfWrath because your a wolf and hold large amounts of rage when the Bishop nearly killed me" said the demon before it noticed Nightmare coming towards them." Hide behind me... I don't think Nightmare sees you yet and if he does your done for..." Whispered the demon as the King of Darkness drew closer. The now dubbed WolfWrath the young wolf crouched behind the demon completely out of view._

_" I promise to never let anything happen to you... I will take the blame when Nightmare knows... You are also my first friend too..." Whispered the demon as it smiled slightly before setting it's face in stone as it's King hovered before it._

_"...Meta Knight..."_

I had been harsh and cold hearted towards my watcher for many years, though it was and still is my way of protecting my watcher. Nightmare has eyes and ears on every demon beast he creates but since I was proven to be a failure at first sight Nightmare never put that ability within me. Though after time Nightmare created personas that acted as his eyes and ears. Once a demon beast is created they can only improve the skills they are born with, they can not learn anything else so they adapt their abilities and skills. When resistance is sited and proven slightly more or less than easy to over come by Nightmare' standards they adapt. One reason why Nightmare created this demon beasts this way is because the resistance is not a big enough threat to upgrade anything if what they have is good enough to wipe fifty warriors out in one shot . I, my watcher and a few others have not been blessed with the ability to adapt parse but to learn new skills and forget our old ones. Even fewer than seven adapt learn and remember.

I and my watcher made it back to my bedroom without getting caught. Thankfully. When we were both settled for tonight I gazed at the corner of the room before closing my eyes." Good Night my Lord" said my watcher as it fell asleep." Good Night, my friend" I said softly but loud enough for it to hear. A gentle snore was my reply but I knew it heard and that was good enough for me_._

**_A/N: I explained a lot of things in this chapter and showed the Meta Knight back then was not alone plus what the aura lattice actually is, is explained farther and the reason why I had objects as auras instead of mist or dust is because it was easier to picture and explain at first until I went ahead and done this. Meta Knight is still blind but through using aura he technically can see and since he made his own type of aura using/ sense Meta Knight can see other things as long as they absorb use or contain aura. In the next chapter you might read about Meta Knight seeing total darkness, that is because he is still blind and can't use his aura sense all day( he only started a few days ago so his still a beginner). Another thing is that small flame I mentioned before will come back and is a completely different thing than actual auras._**

**_I did not want to end the chapter like this but it will have to do until I can come up with a better ending, plus when I think of a fire being I started thinking about why they have to be constantly on fire? How do/could they sleep? and so on and so forth. They would not be able to make or do anything if everything every they touch is flammable. So I decided to come up with a dormant state for the Fire King. I actually came across the thought and idea when I remembered that movie "The Adventures of Shark boy and Lava girl ". When Lava girl had to cross the ice bridge she fell asleep to cool down and sleep walk across , so as she sleepwalked her hair and body/costume turned a blue-ish tint then when she was rudely awakened she bust into flames. ANYWAYS, I haven't played chess in a while and have to go over the rules and the chess pieces again , hopefully it makes sense as the story moves _**


	8. Plans Actions Words

**A/N: One more or two chapters until the showdown with Madame Majesty. And there is a little surprise in this chapter too. I constantly had to re-edit this chapter because so many ideas kept popping up in my head on how the story should go. Plus, those dang writer's block come out the blue and hinder my creative processes. Anyway, I almost had a heart attack when I miss placed the file and though I lost it forever. Luckily I found it so with that said...I hope it was worth the wait.**

**DISCLAIMER:All Kirby characters belong to their respectful owners I only own Madame Majesty and the plot so no stealing.**

The Darkness of The Shade Wings

CH.8

Recharge and The Battle Plan

_The place where it all stared and place where it will end...Madame Majesty would likely be on the other side of this door"said Galacta Knight a he stopped running. Sir Garlude stepped forward in front of a familiar metal door that she had been inside once before. He heart pounded with excitement and dread at the same time-every little noise that reached her ears was like hearing a symphony of explosions, she reached out a hand to lay on the metal door which was usually very cold due to the Arctic temperature she experienced when she first entered the room; now it was strangely warm like a shining sun instead of the icy grip of death._

_Sweat slid down the side of her face from exertion and anticipation of what lays beyond the door into the unpredictable and the unknown outcome. The female warrior gently pressed her hand down firmer before she looked behind her shoulder. Determined faces meet her gaze new and old that Sir Garlude believed to be the bravest people she has ever her and known-unafraid to die in order to save a world from Nightmare even if it is just one. The audible sound of metal sliding against metal was just loud enough to... _

_Click._

_White eyes widened as they saw the room explode in an inferno a blazing hot flames catching all off guard surprised looks of the last remaining people who could stop The Madame spread across each and every face as the fire engulfed them all._

_' You have moved accordingly... It it's time for me to finally make a move...'_

When Galacta Knight regained consciousness he smelt smoke and felt water seep through his armor. Cautiously opening his eyes the magenta knight saw Sir Garlude laying across from him her back was facing toward him. Beyond her was the unconscious forms of Sir Jerca,Sir Falspar ,Yamikage ,and Sir Nonsarat laying in a similar fashion. The water that leaked through his platinum white armor and made his wings feel heavy came from above; the emergency fire sprinklers. It was a miracle they were even still alive, but some one had to have saved them which came in a form of a cough from Galacta Knight's right. Sir Nero coughed again as his rapier glowed bright red as if he just got done welding it and had yet to put the weapon in water.

" Phew, that was a close on" said Sir Nero as he fanned himself with his slightly burnt hat both from the heat of the Knight just stared at him grateful that he has such ability and that he saved they're lives," well done Sir Nero" said the knight as he sat up with little pain thanks to his armor taking most of the blow." Anyway, I think we need to get to somewhere more safe the Madame' forces will come to see if we are dead" replied Sir Nero though he smiled when Galacta Knight thanked him as he walked over to Sir female warrior could feel someone pick her up and put her on they're back but she was too disoriented to open her eyes to see just who it was. Galacta Knight picked up Sir Jecra and Sir Falspar then slung them over his shoulders, while Yamikage instantly jumped to his feet with a surprised look in his eyes before Galacta Knight could even touch him though he stood up on shaking legs but he was stable enough to walk by himself leaving him to carry Sir Nonsarat in the same way as Sir Garlude.

"There should be a storage room just up ahead around the corner, we can rest there before we do anything eles" spoke Galacta Knight as he began to walk; Yamikage nodded weakly and Sir Nero bowed his head slightly downward in agreement as they followed after him. When They reached the dimly lit storage room it had just enough light to see two people over from where you stood, also there were many wooden and cardboard boxes stacked and laying around in rows along with a circular clearing in the middle it was a good size that could easily fit a dozen people. Galacta Knight went over to the clearing to lay down his load gentle so not to cause pain to any unforseen injury. Yamikage followed after;while Sir Nero took in his surrounding before also laying down Sir Garlude in the same fashion as Galacta none in harms way anymore they all let out a sigh, no for any particular reason but they felt that they needed to.

" Why would she not have been there? Meta Knight said she will be there,where it all started" spoke Galacta Knight after some time passed." Maybe because it is not" inquired Sir Nero as he sat on a wooden crate opposite of the magenta knight." Go on" said Yamikage as he was interested in Sir Nero reasoning." You said that Meta Knigh told you to go to place where it all started and in some cases it starts with not the first place they have been to first but their first goal which means..." Sir Nero paused as the others began to stur but Galacta Knight finished for him." The Swamp... How could I have been so foolish..." said the magenta knight." We all make mistakes even demon beast" suddenly spoke Sir Falspar as he gradually sat up from his laying position, his body was somewhat sore.

" Good to see you are awake Sir Falspar, we are currently in a storage room, after the explosion we had to hid for her forces would have captured us"said Yamikage as Sir Falspar took in his surroundings." I see" replied Sir Falspar as he silently stood then sat on a wooden crate left of Galacta Knight." Our next destination is The Swamp, Madame Majesty had probably seen this coming so that we will be unable to fight her" said Sir Nero referring to the explosion that took place not to long ago as he dusted off soot from his hat with his hand before placing it back on his head." But we can't go charging in without a strategy we will get ourselves killed" said Yamikage as he gazed wondered over to the remaining unconscious members of their group." Meta Knight said that in order to defeat The Madame we have to play by her game, and to look of for The Lady" Galacta Knight said though when he said the witch he said in a tone that suggested that he was not refferring to Madame Majesty.

" The Lady? There is no one in her unit with that name" said Sir Falspar his eyes filled with slight confusion." Your right no one in that unit has that name but one person does have the name as a code name like Ace or Queen of Diamonds" explained the ninja." It's the Madame' other trump card everyone -including me -calls her...joker" Sir Nero suddenly spoke up as a small shiver went down his back when the knight spoke the last word." She is also a half demon, how-I don't know and her weapon is a giant golden dagger; but that is all I know of her" said Sir Nero finished in a quiet voice. Yamikage could detect something in Sir Nero' tone but decided it was nothing and continued to listen. After an hour of banter Sir Garlude slowly opened her eyes, not fully grasping her situation until it all crashed back into her mind, causing her to bolt upright and clutch her heart on instrict with a loud gasp.

When the sound traveled throughout their area; Sir Nero was the first to respond to the sound by telling the others. Just like Yamikage, Sir Garlude stood up on shaky legs and stumbled over to the huddled group of people who in turn helped her sit down and bring her up to speed on they're current situation." Thank you Sir Nero, your assistance is much appreciated" spoke Sir Garlude as her magenta eyes landed on Sir Nero, after she had gotten the just of their present standings." Your Welcome, though to be honest that blast took a little more out of me that I suspected,but after a rest here I am ready to go" replied Sir Nero with a hidden smile behind his metal plated face. Sir Jecra and Sir Nonsurat were still unconscious until they also bolted upright with a gasp seemingly have woken up by a Nightmare but quickly calmed and join the group of people like Sir Garlude; the same process was repeated to the knights.

" So, we rest here for a little while longer so that the Madame forces will think we died in that explosion which in turn gives us the advantage of a surprise attack though the explosion also meant that she knows that we are going after her and that we will go to The Swamp where she is at,so it would also be a disadvantage" Sir Jecra paused for a moment to think while his hand rubbing his chin in thought with his eyes closed." We use our disadvantage to our advantage if she suspects us to go after her first then we rescue Sir Author instead then once she realizes what happened we will surrender immediatly..." this earned the instantly spoken Galacta Knight a chorus of WHAT!? and Are you pit of your mind? But after raising his hand- causing them to quiet down-the white armored demon beast continued to speak.

" Once she thinks she has won The Madame will reverse insanity" finished Galacta Knight." Then what?" Asked Yamikage as the plan did not seem fully complete to him along with the others."That is all Meta Knight told me , he said that the rest of the plan was already given to Sir Jecra" Galacta Knight replied calmly to the ninja." Sir Jecra?" Inquired Sir Garlude to the thoughtful mentioned knight. Sir Jecra paused from thinking when he heard Sir Garlude speak his name and saw that everyone is looking at him. At that moment something in Sir Jecra mind clicked and suddenly the green clad knight remembered something before he had went to watch from the sidelines during Meta Knight' test.

"_ If you look closely the traitor is among the mist of trust, within the appointed time of insanity you will know what to do Sir Jerca_"

What Meta Knight said before made no sense because he was not the type of person Sir Jecra would take to use poetry but now however...

Sir Jecra eyes grew wider as a immediate plan greeted him but before that he also needed to explain a few things about The Madame." First I need to explain some things-When Madame Majesty was watching Meta Knight several changes in her eyes and posture happened... When he started the first challenge which was me and... Galacta Knight she analyzed Meta Knight every move and somehow knew that we will fail in defeating Meta Knight because she saw no flaws in his shows that she can predict all the right moves to insure victory and also that she likes the way Meta Knight fights his opponents which is not very hard to copy."Then when Meta Knight passed through the mines in the second challenge, did it occur to you that his movement is similar to hop scotch and even though the Madame showed to be happy it was not because he cleared the challenge but the fact that she saw Meta Knight-though worthy advisory- as just a child and like every child, simple minded."

" Plus, she is all to eager to see failure in others than herself when those crocodiles almost swallowed Meta Knight whole and if those giant axes she carried around are anything to go by it would be that the Madame like to show off her power; bumptious in other words" before Sir Jecra could continue speaking Sir Falspar interrupted." How does all of this information help our situation?"questioned the latter of the two." It will make more sense when I tell you the plan but right now it's important that I share this information with all of you first-like I said before" answered Sir Jecra swiftly,then the knight began to speak again." Next was the way she had kept her eyes firmly on the course and rigi posture when Meta Knight got electrocuted-even though it did look painful,she breath the loudest-meaning that her weakness is electricity also with the axes, the moment they caught fire The Madame stiffened adding to her weakness of electricity there is fire" finished Sir Jecra deciding it best to say her weaknesses last and hurry up so he can explain the plan to defeat the enemy.

" So, so far we had covered the fact that Madame Majesty is highly more intelligent than we were lead to believe, she wants her plan to go perfect, Meta Knight is a worthy advisory but is childish and he alone will not stop her,too eager to see failure, cocky, and her weaknesses are electricity and fire" said Yamikage to sum it all up in a brief recap." That is correct" replied Sir Jecra as a hidden smile crossed over his masked face." So what's the plan?" inquired Sir Nero." Glad you asked and MAN do I have a good one" responded the green clad knight while Galacta Knight Sir Falspar Sir Garlude Yamikage and Sir Nonsurat stayed quite to listen instead of asking questions.

" First we will go... Time out the... Set for...After we all regroup... Head to The... Madame will be there...Waiting...Then once Galacta Knight and... Make sure both of you.. That goes for all...The second She attacks back... Sir Nero use your... It will miss and...Though keep in mind of the... Attack...Also Sir Garlude put... Once we finish...The Madame will... Yamikage you... Disappear... Sir Nonsurat... And rescue... Meta Knight... The Grand Final...She will never know what hit her" explained Sir Jecra as everyone nodded to the task given to them.

" This could actually work" said Yamikage as the cloth covering his mouth curved upward into a sly smirk." Who knew a little piece of advice from something so small can hold so much knowledge" said Sir Garlude referring to the dark Knight as they all stood from their sitting positions." Let's Rock 'n' Roll!" said Sir Nero enthusiastically as he banished his rapier and waited at the door." Hold your horses kid" Sir Falspar spoke firmly and sternly,making Sir Nero instantly calm down." I'm ready for some action, come on boys" said Sir Nonsurat as their-mainly Sir Jecra'- plan is put into action.

An unnoticed chuckle bellowed too softly in the shadows from being heard as white eyes glowed with amusement.

' All is going according to plan... Soon very soon they will all fall to Nightmare... This will be effortless...'

**A/N**: I can't just tell you the whole plan it will just spoil the whole thing plus the next might be something along the lines of a filler but I advise that you will read it. Also 'The Lady' is going to be a surprise in chapter 10 and she is also belongs to the Kirby Series ( The TV show) that appeared in Meta Knight flashbacks. This wasn't very long- stupid writer's block- but I hope you like it and post a review if you have any questions.

**P.S:** A new person will be introduced after this whole Insanity Saga is over

**A/N: Just Kidding! It's not over yet until I say so because I decided to put Chapter 8 in two parts! Double the Action and the reactions from all of you who read this story so here is a special treat. Sit back. Kick up your feet. And Enjoy.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**the red stained princess: **your latest chapter was worth the wait. I loved every part of it. it an honor that you read this story.

**Howling: **Thanks for the reviews it really helped me to know that people read this story. just like the red strained princess, it is an honor that you love this story.=]

**DaggerKnight: **thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter

**This story is dedicated to all three of you and to all for being GOOD! GREAT! AWESOME! OUTSTANDING! and AMAZING!**

The Darkness of The Shade Wings

Ch.8

Part Two

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_First we will go... Time out the... Set for...After we all regroup... Head to The... Madame will be there...Waiting...Then once Galacta Knight and... Make sure both of you.. That goes for all...The second She attacks back... Sir Nero use your... It will miss and...Though keep in mind of the... Attack...Also Sir Garlude put... Once we finish...The Madame will... Yamikage you... Disappear... Sir Nonsurat... And rescue... Meta Knight... The Grand Final...She will never know what hit her" explained Sir Jecra as everyone nodded to the task given to them._

_" This could actually work" said Yamikage as the cloth covering his mouth curved upward into a sly smirk._

_" Who knew a little piece of advice from something so small can hold so much knowledge" said Sir Garlude referring to the dark Knight as they all stood from their sitting positions._

_" Let's Rock 'n' Roll!" said Sir Nero enthusiastically as he banished his rapier and waited at the door._

_" Hold your horses kid" Sir Falspar spoke firmly and sternly, making Sir Nero instantly calm down." I'm ready for some action, come on boys" said Sir Nonsurat as their-mainly Sir Jecra'- plan is put into action._

_An unnoticed chuckle bellowed too softly in the shadows from being heard as white eyes glowed with amusement._

_' All is going according to plan... Soon very soon they will all fall to Nightmare... This will be effortless...'_

Sir Jecra had handed each member of their group a black box that came from inside the crates in the storage room, barely the size of one fourth of their arm. While and before they exited the room everyone split up into groups of two then proceeded to leave ten minutes in between each group so that The Madame forces will have a harder time to locate all of them but by that time phase one of Sir Jecra' plan will be complete. Yamikage went with Galacta Knight, Sir Falspar went with Sir Nonsurat, Sir Jecra with Sir Garlude, and finally Sir Nero was by himself-he insisted and reassured that he would be fine; leaving the room in that exact order. After checking the corridor Sir Garlude stepped out of the room and into the deserted area with a slight breeze from an invisible force swayed her lavender hair in the direction of her and Sir Jecra destination, sweat started to build on the side of her head and the beat of her heart pick up incredibly quick, magenta eyes darted in all directions not wishing for the same result when they first went after The Madame, Sir Jecra tapped his friend on the shoulder pad causing her to jump slightly." Don't worry we will get through this, I promise" spoke Sir Jecra with a confident smile as he shifted the black box to his shoulder from it's previous position which was holding it with both hands. Sir Garlude smiled at Sir Jecra as her heart calmed and they set off.

Sir Falspar existed first then Sir Nonsurar, both said nothing as they headed for their target- down the left side of the corridor-with the black box safe tucked into the depths Sir Nonsurat' cape. Sir Nero placed the black box inside his hat for it was the safest place he could hold it for now, then proceeded to leave the room going down the corridor in front of him while using any shadows to his advantage; he disappeared quickly.  
_

While Galacta Knight and Yamikage were on their way to their ordered destination Yamikage paused in his tracks- a three way corridor junction." Wait Galatca Knight, Do you hear that?" Asked the ninja as he picked up a sound not to far from their position that caused him to stop. Galacta Knight halted to listen...

_swish... swish... swish  
_

It sounded like some thing was moving on top of water but that was impossible because there is no water around unless you are water gifted which meant you can make your own water but that would also mean you would have to be a mermaid- the only species to ever wield power over water-yet they have been extinct for thousands of years. As the sound got closer it also got more clear changing from water to air like fish to bird

_Swoosh...swoosh...swoosh...  
_

It sounded like wing beats, to be more precise. Yamikage and Galacta Knight immediately went back to back- if there was more than one threat they were aware of-as the sound continued to came toward them from the corridor adjacent from their position. Suddenly all the lights that lit up the corridor exploded making cracking popping sounds and briefly illuminating the area with their small sparks before it went dark. The only source of light now where Galacta knight and Yamikage glowing eyes and a pair of pure white ones in the far distance. The sound had stopped. Galacta Knight' first reaction was to go and greet his Master- out of habit or instinct- but Yamikage had stopped him before he could completely finish the thought.

" That is not Meta Knight, why would he be here if he has no reason to be?" said Yamikage making a good point for they both knew Meta Knight only believes in the necessary actions get results and unnecessary actions only end in failure. Galacta Knight looked at the barely seen ninja in the darkness as the one with white eyes did not move nor make a sound as if it decided to watch than fight or was it sizing them up? Yamikage was sure that the person or thing in front of them is not Meta Knight, for one thing even though it is far away it was far taller than the dark knight. There was an eerie silence as Yamikage and Galacta Knight waited for the enemy to attack and like wise for the enemy.

Then the white eyes in the distance disappeared all together making both Knight and ninja think that it was their imagination but knew it wasn't causing them to tense up even more. Galacta Knight held his weapon and shield at ready while Yamikage did the same with his katana both weapons gleamed from the small light still shining through the far spread windows every five to ten yards. The mysterious eyes reappeared only to be directly in first of them, no less than three feet making Galacta Knight swing his weapon in a horizontal arch that glowed a light magenta, but the attack went straight thought the white eyes -which dematerialized once again upon the present attack- and disappeared down the corridor before a dull explosion of metal was heard not a second later.

When the attack did not work Yamikage felt the atmosphere get even more intense, the same feeling he had when their group got ambushed but this time it was worse." Galacta Knight, do you feel that?" Asked Yamikage referring to the tension in the air that surrounded the pair." Yes, I do" replied the white platinum armored knight as he looked around them for any sign of the white eyes. After some time the emergency lights came on tinting everything red and making everything visible again, including the holder of the mysterious eyes.

In front of them stood a women just three inches shorter than The Madame, she wore a mask similar to Meta Knight' silver one only she has some odd mask styled helmet - three large curved prongs or spikes protruding from the back similar to bird feathers-had a sharper and more famine look, darker in color, and a white outlining of the obtuse 'V' opening of her mask. Accompanied on the right side of the mask like helmet is a large silky red bang of hair. Her clothing was a black square cut neck with white long sleeves shirt that showed her peach tan breasts, sleek thick padded breathable leather pants, and dark grey boot with the rim of the boot having a torn look, she also wore black grey gauntlets that were sharpened to a downward curved point for each finger-claws- including the thumb; and finally a dark grey cape with a golden trim latched to her shoulders by gold triangular fasteners.

But, the most noticeable characteristic about the women was her weapon; a giant one-of-a-kind magnificent golden dagger with a ruby on the end of the hilt and secured across her back by a navy blue leather strap accompanied with three smaller gray daggers hanging from cords on similar leather straps than crisscrossed over her hips. The woman facing them is none other than The Lady the white winged knight referred to in the past and of what Sir Nero had described of her weapon.

They stood on complete silence as the red lights stayed constant along with the even more intense atmosphere, both Galacta Knight and Yamikage could feel the incredible power coming from the woman in front of them but neither made a move to attack. Slowly the woman began to circle the two as if encouraging them to attack first while looking for any openings to use to her advantage.

Yamikage and the knight did the same action as the enemy with two against one is an advantage in numbers it will not matter if it was thousand for they both knew to never underestimate an opponent." You are both very skilled and patient..." Said the female for the first time, her voice was mild and calm such like The Madame." Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere" replied Yamikage as they already circled each other twice." I see, if that will not work how about I try this instead?" Once the last words left the woman' mouth she unleashed her weapon and swung it in a horizontal arch illuminating the space it occupied a bright white.

Yamikage pared the attack with his own while Galacta Knight went for the female' unprotected side, but instead of using his lance the knight used a shield attack. The Lady saw this from the corner of her eye, pushing the ninja away the female flipped backwards over the charging knight; both ninja and knight almost collided with each if Yamikage had not stepped out of the way." Never go for the first opening..." Spoke the female as she readied her self once again." I never got your name" said Yamikage as his katana was posed in front of him to either block or attack." Neither I you" replied the black clothed woman.

There was a brief silence as the red lights faded away for the corridor to be restored to it's original tint." Yamikage" said the ninja." Joker" replied the woman. While Yamikage distracted Joker Galacta Knight searched around for the entrance to the kitchen, but it was cut short because of Yamikage yell. Again they had their weapons locked together and Yamikage was having difficulty for Joker used her weight to push the ninja back. Galacta Knight charged again at Joker but this time it was with his lance.

Joker did not suspect the knight to go for the same tactic, she could not dodge causing the attack to land on her right arm even though she is left handed but nevertheless she backed away from Yamikage." Both of you are worthy, may we meet again" said Joker before she disappeared in a swirl of her cape, leaving behind only a black wisp of smoke that proved she once stood there. Yamikage sheath his weapon along with Galacta Knight, both gazed at each other from the corner of their eye before they moved on to the kitchen; but one question filled they're mind.

Just who really is this Joker?

Dashing down the corridors was the easy part and disappearing into the shadows are his specialty for Yamikage and Galacta Knight- despite his platinum white armor and both of their glowing eyes. The target was the kitchen because it is built in the location for supporting most of the base- it was an enormous kitchen- and part of the chain of places that surrounded the center which was the boiler room under their fast moving feet. Yamikage does not run much so when he ran down and rounded the corners of the corridors his heart was pumping with adrenaline and pushing so hard against his chest he could feel blood rush throughout his body in order to keep up with Galacta Knight who flew faster and faster, fresh crisp air filled their lungs from the outside through the windows, reminding the ninja of his home planet Yamana. It was the second most exciting thing to happen to Yamikage all day, the first will come in the very near future. Each group had five minutes to get to they're location but only half the time to set the box and regroup, then head out towards The Swamp.

As Sir Garlude and Sir Jerca made their way to their target the green clad knight slowed down slightly as an odd sound reached his ears, where had he heard it before? Noticing that her partner was falling behind Sir Garlude also slowed down into a quiet walk causing the she warrior to stroll beside Sir Jecra; even though their plan is of great importance the male knight' well being is also as equally important." Is something-?" Before Sir Garlude could finish her question Sir Jecra swiftly put his armored hand over her mouth." Ssh... Listen" instructed Sir Jecra quietly as his eyes met Sir Garlude' with complete seriousness. Obeying her friend Sir Garlude went mute when the male knight removed his hand and listened.

_...drip...drip...drip..._

"what does that sound like to you?" Inquired Sir Jerca silently in the female warrior ears since they stood so close together." It sounds like water is falling" responded Sir Garlude as the noise kept getting closer and closer causing the hairs on her neck to stand up straight as she spoke." But from where? The kitchen is on the other side of the base" said Sir Jerca as both knights began to turn their backs against one other once they have realized the sound as a possible hostile. Seemingly upon an immediate reaction to the present tention all the lights shut down one by one until they where left in complete darkness. And once again the unknown source of the sound returned as Sir Garlude and Sir Jecra stood in the black of light.

_...drip...drip...drip..._

The noise had gotten heavier , more low in pitch and hard to hear as if it was now falling slower like how a person would step lightly in order to sneak up on another; unsuspected. The sound is now least than seven yards in front of them now yet it felt even closer. Finally, the noise had stopped making both knights huddle together even more so out of training and instinct; the feeling of fight or flight is slowly taking affect from the effect of the death like silence that gripped the star warriors similar to the cold merciless hands of demise. Suddenly bright blue eyes revealed them selves just one foot in front of Sir Garlude. The star warrior chose to fight than flee and swiftly drew out her sword and sliced in one fluid motion. Sir Jerca had swirled in the direction Sir Garlude was facing as her sword made contact, both became surprised for it did not make a sound like flesh against metal nor metal against metal from colliding with another sword or armor; but it made a noise of metal against water...

SPLASH!

Sir Garlude instantly withdrew her weapon as the bright blue eyes disappeared once again and felt the cool water slip down from her presently soaked light lavender hair to her wet face and armor. Sir Jecra had also withdrew his sword with his condition the same as Sir Garlude; soaking wet but still alive. A low chuckle filled the area surrounding the knights." You can not possibly be the ones that The Madame had ordered me to kill, the lot of you are too weak" spoke a deep yet female voice in the air, it somewhat reminded Sir Garlude of Meta Knight' old voice and likewise for Sir Jecra." We are not weak" replied Sir Jecra immediately after the voice finished speaking while Sir Garlude is trying to pinpoint the speaker of the voice from their position and from the way it bounces off the walls like The Madame'.

" Oh yes, you believe in a silly thing called hope" said the voice in a sickly sweet tone that overflowed with sarcasm." Don't mock me" responded Sir Jecra getting irritated with the mysterious female." See, that is the problem with you star warriors and the GSA all together you think your so great and spread this garbage about hope and peace and yet you destroy countless planets with your worthless fight for freedom, you are basically doing Nightmare' work for him and when the people start to realize this they will turn against you, so you have lost before the game even begun" explained the voice, speaking in a tone of mockery and pure hatred." That is not true you-" before Sir Jecra could finish Sir Garlude put her hand on his shoulder, lowering his anger." This is exactly what she wants, for you to get anger and lose your head; attack blinded by rage and fall into her trap" spoke Sir Garlude in a seriuos tone yet there are hints of concern for her friend.

There came to be another chuckle in the air but it was more of a laugh causing both semi dry knights to tense." You two are stubborn and funny, I like you so how about we drop the chitchat and get back to the really reason of why I am here" said the mysterious female as her voice dropped from cheerful to dead seriousness." I agree we have prolonged your defeat long enough" replied Sir Garlude before she whispered in the ear of her person, the effect was that Sir Jecra ended up smirking behind his mask." It won't be fair if you two can't fight in the dark so I will shine some light on your situation, I do have a few codes of knighthood still left in me; old habits die hard I guess" said the unidentified woman, the instant she stopped speaking the lights flickered back on though only dimly.

Now able to see more clearly the woman hung upside down from the metal ceiling of the corridor four way intersection, there is no indication of how she does what she is doing. The women who defied gravity is just three inches shorter than The Madame, she wore a mask similar to Meta Knight' silver one only her mask was some odd mask styled helmet and only half made- three large curved prongs or spikes protruding from the back similar to bird feathers or the spikes on Galaxia-had a sharper and morefeminine look, darker in color, and a blue outlining of the obtuse 'V' opening of her mask.

Accompanied on the right side of the mask like helmet is a large silky red bang of hair. Her clothing was a pure white with dark blue swirl designed 'V' cut neck with sky blue long sleeved short kimono that showed her peach tan breasts, sleek blue chain mail covered her legs, and navy slippers accompanied with thick white knee high stockings and matching ribbons that crisscrossed other each other until they met the bent of her leg and finished off with a neat silk bow along with the rim of the heels having a torn almost winged like look, she also wore light blue shiny gauntlets that were sharpened to a downward curved point for each finger-claws- including the thumb; and finally a dark blue short cape with a golden trim latched to her shoulders by white triangular fasteners and a piece of white cloth with a insane smile delicately woven into it of unique design covered her-what can be seen as- lush lips.

But, the most noticeable characteristic about the women was her weapon; a giant one-of-a-kind magnificent golden dagger with a ruby on the end of the hilt and secured across her back by a navy blue leather strap accompanied with three smaller sky blue raindrop shaped vessels hanging from cords on similar leather straps than crisscrossed over her hips. The woman facing them is none other than The Lady the white winged knight referred to in the past and of what Sir Nero had described of her weapon.

Then there is one other thing that Galacta Knight nor Sir Nero mentioned that it is was at the exact moment the women dropped to the floor and disappeared leaving behind ripples like the ground was actually made out of water; startling the two knights but nevertheless they were ready for anything." I bet Sir Nero told you about me so there is no need for an introduction but there is always room for the unnecessary... I go by the name of Joker" said the women as she leaped from the invisible body of water and attacked the knights from above with a swipe of her weapon." Did I every tell you that you talk too much" said Sir Jerca as he and Sir Garlude collided weapons with weapon, causing Joker to back off and retreat back into the invisible body of water but this time it was the wall instead of the floor." I do not think you did" replied Joker as the knights could see her figure reflect off the metal corridor as if the metal was the water she 'swam' in.

Suddenly the chain mail covering her legs morphed and twisted around her feet before fanning out to form a giant web tail fin, a myth and dead race who control water brought back to life; a mermaid. Even her mask like helmet changed into ones used from the bedtime stories of the knights of the universe and her red hair grew longer down to her waist from underneath her helmet with two locks being twisted into braids and ends of bright white seashells.

A veil across her helmet also materialized replacing the white cloth with an invisible underwater wave of water in delicate designs of swirls; showing just barely her cherry red lips. Her short kimono changed into two large blue seashells that covered her bosoms and a blue beautiful crystal hung from the middle secured by a string of light blue pearls. But the gauntlets remained unchanged while the top of her weapon morphed into a golden trident the bottom came to be the dagger accompanied by the red jewel just below the three prongs and the beginnings of the dagger.

Joker certainly lived up to the title of the beautiful maiden of the sea.

Leaping from metal surface to metal surface Joker continued to go to and fro all the while she looked for weaknesses in the star warriors stance. Sir Garlude studied the movement of the mermaid, soon she found a pattern: left, left, up, down ,right ,left; Sir Jecra also started to notice the pattern and once both knights made eye contact they nodded in agreement to a secret plan. Joker narrowed her eyes at the knights before leaping out of the metallic surface once again for an attack with the trident end stretched outward before she rapidly spun around in a drill like fashion.

Sir Garlude leaped to the left while Sir Jecra leaped to the right to evade the mermaid' attack. As she passed both knights sliced downward; their plan was to wait then attack Joker once she is out of the water, easy, simple, and a short battle. But they bib not account for the thin layer of water upon joker' scales, their sharp weapons slide against the scales causing no damage whatsoever once the mermaid re-entered the liquid like metallic surface.

" To bad so sad, but I give you points for creativity" said Joker with a slight snicker in her voice as she swam around the two knights." This isn't a game" spoke Sir Jecra as he and Sir Garlude had to keep turning around to have the mermaid still within their vision." Oh but it is, but since it is taking too long and my patience is short we shall continue our game some other time" said Joker before she suddenly disappeared from the metal corridors as her last words hung in the air before gently fading away.

Once they were sure Joker would not come back Sir Garlude and Sir Jecra withdrew their weapons both looked at each other and knew exactly what the other is thinking before they moved onto their destination.

"What is the Joker? Is it possible...?

Sir Jecra and Sir Garlude finally made it to their target which was to go inside Sir Author' office; placing the black box carefully in the center of their leader' wooden desk, then Sir Jecra proceeded to do the necessary set up; afterward both knights left the room as silently as they came. Sir Falspar and Sir Nonsurat were in the dinning room setting up the black box with nimble quick hands then after it was done both left for the obstacle course in a dash.

Sir Nero came upon the golden brown tinted dimly lit boiler room and stood in front of the metal contraption that gave the base it's heated water. It was as big as an elephant that dwarfed everything and anything around it including himself, the air was dank with sweat and steam a sharp contrast to the fresh crisp air from the outside world. On it's side is a welded wooden ladder to the boiler-a metal one will burn the hands and feet from the boiler' intense internal heat. Sir Jerca instructed that the box be placed on the side of the boiler- in between the gap of the ladder and boiler-so to be 'out of site out of mind' as the green clad knight had said. Taking off his teal colored pink band hat Sir Nero took the black box out of it and placed it accordingly on the boiler then set the box before leaving the room.

But before he could even step out of the room or even had the thought of it a fireball crashed where Sir Nero would have been standing if he had not moved out of the way." Your getting better and better each second...Re-Dead..." spoke a sudden cold voice that filled the air and made the small knight shiver as if the temperature in the boiler room had dropped ten degrees." I learn from the best or should I say the most cruel" said Sir Nero with venom dripping from each word he spoke." Don't be like that Re-Dead... you are still my favorite-" before the voice could finish the infuriated knight interrupted it." I am not your favorite anymore not after what you did I fear that I will never forgive you" snapped Sir Nero." There is always room for forgiveness Re-Dead...is that not what you have learned from being here?" inquired the voice as it's tone became more soft and sad almost like it cared for him but Sir Nero knew better. Right?." Yes it what I have learned and I am still willing to give you another chance, just stop playing the game of lies you have forced your way into" responded Sir Nero even though as he said these words he knew he would regret in to future." But that is the problem I demanded my way in and now they do not want to let me go, I am far to valuable now to lose at such an unstable time" spoke the voice as it came to be soft enough to be identified as a female but for Sir Nero he already knows of the holder of the voice that he spoke of not to long ago in the past." Then you make a way out, I have also learned of forces called love happiness and hope, all you have to do is use them" said Sir Nero as he tried to reason with the voice."...Love...Happiness...Hope... I had experienced these forces once before but that was then and this now, they will not let me go and the only way to free my self is to give into darkness just like the dark one has done in the past present and near future..." as the female continued her voice became softer an softer as if she was fading away from existence." WAIT! COME BACK YOU DO NOT HAVE TO..." Sir Nero' voice also faded when the icy presence of the one he was talking to was no longer there.

"... give up..." finished the knight.

Once all of them had found their location and set the box each group with the exception of Sir Jecra' use their warp stars- serving as communication devices among other star warriors- to report in." Galacta Knight reporting in- box placement complete" reported the magenta knight with Yamikage standing next to him." Sir Nero- phase one complete" said the robot like knight through his warp star as he stood just outside the boiler room." Sir Falspar and Sir Nonsurat- mission complete" said the green skinned knight as Sir Nonsurat kept a look out for any enemies that could ambush them." Good job everyone, now meet us at the rondevu point" instructed Sir Jecra before he disconnected then both he and Sir Garlude walked to their next destination the more energy they save the better." You heard him- let's move" said Galacta Knight to Yamikage once Sir Jecra cut off his warp star; the ninja responded with a silent nod as they both made their way to the rondevu point." Come" was the simple gentle word Sir Falspar spoke when Sir Jecra disconnected to his superior Sir Nonsurat." Got it" Sir Nero responded as Sir Jecra cut the communicator link to him, then he proceeded to head toward the mentioned rondevu point with his thumb slightly tilting his hat upward and out of his field of vision. When everyone met up Sir Jecra and Sir Garlude were already waiting for them; Galacta Knight and Yamikage came first followed by Sir Nero then Sir Falspar and Sir Nonsurat.

" When this is all done and over with is remote will activate the bombs then everything will play out from there" spoke Sir Jecra showing the small gray two button remote to the persons surrounding him." So now all that is left is The Madame her self" said Sir Falspar while Sir Nero silently nodded along with the others.

" What are we waiting for? Let's get moving and show The Madame to never mess with the GSA" Sir Nero said with a confident voice that spoke for everyone.

"_ There will be no need to move anywhere... It is time to meet your demise..."_ Spoke a sudden familiar voice.

Everyone' immediately gazed upward... The final boss hovered before them... Madame Majesty...

**A/N**:**LONGEST CHAPTER EVERE! This chapter surpassing my first in terms of words(8000+ words) but it is up to you if it was worth the wait and Joker can be many things but many things can also be one. So review and tell me how I did I really would appreciate it and I know it's not perfect-stupid typos- but I wanted you to feel like you are actually there. Anyway, the next chapter will be the final boss battle-YAY!- and I am saving chapter 10 for something special since it is THE 10th chapter. XD**

**P.S I hope you liked the way I actually switched the holder of the white eyes from Meta Knight to Joker a small twist in the story. Plus, I did not get lazy with all of them meeting Joker, it won't be as exciting or surprising if I revealed a lot of the joker's powers but you are probably figuring it out already but it is not what you think but you are welcome to guess and comment about it. And if you comment I am now starting to include names in the beginning of the story for a special thanks type of deal and if I really like your stories and personality in general- IM NOT TRYING TO BE CREEPY- I will accept any of your own characters/ character and put them in the story in the future like a certain someone( The Red Stained Princess).**


	9. The Final Battle of The End

**A/N: this chapter is a little scratchy and is made more to confuse the reader just a tiny bit more than the characters within the story and I fit some stuff in between some things and changed a little bit of the original idea but I hope I did an okay job. Because as I wrote this it felt a little jumbled and if you have any questions about it it's okay to ask. And I looked through this chapter so many times so I could get rid of any and all typos though I still think I missed a few and if makes the story or part of the story confusing you are stay free to ask. Plus, this exceeds my first chapter for the purpose of this chapter it itself it just has to do with the next chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer: all Kirby characters belong to their respectful owners I only own the plot and Madame Majesty **

**Special Thanks to: **

**Athena Nightmare: thanks for the review and I will add your request into the story**

**Hollydoor: That is just the way Meta Knight rolls though after this chapter it gets better and thanks for the review it is very much appreciated **

**Meta Luv3r: I write because I love it and you are awesome, thanks for the review**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

The Darkness of the Shade Wings

CH.9

The Final Battle of The End

_" What are we waiting for? Let's get moving and show The Madame to never mess with the GSA" Sir Nero said with a confident voice that spoke for everyone._

_" There will be no need to move anywhere... It is time to meet your demise..." Spoke a sudden familiar voice._

_Everyone' immediately gazed upward..._

_The final boss hovered before them..._

_Madame Majesty...  
_

Everyone immediately dodged the massive axe that was thrown down by Madame Majesty- who was now gently hovering down to the ground right after keeping eye contact with everyone as she did so-causing a loud sound of metal against steel and sparks to fly briefly in the air at contact. The first to attack was Galacta Knight as he brandished his lance and shield as his feathered wings spread open, this made Madame Majesty focus her white eyes on Galacta Knight, then the knight began to hover inches above the floor within a matter of seconds. Darting towards the Madame while swinging his weapon upward at an angle causing a beam of light to escape Galacta Knight lance. But the attack did not make its target as a force field made of plasma became visible in sparks of lime green light before it reflected the beam back at Galacta Knight, when it made contact a puff of black smoke along with a barely audible grunt and a small explosion similar to gun power being fired was created; but instead of the winged knight coming out of the smoke from the side it was Yamikage. Using his throwing stars the ninja aimed for Madame Majesty' head, but unlike Galacta Knight attack, it went straight through the force field and Madame Majesty to hit Sir Nero. The smallest of the knights absorbed the attack into his rapier before charging at Madame Majesty along with Yamikage. Sir Nero' rapier glowed a bright red and when he sliced downward upon Madame Majesty it became engulfed in flames while Yamikage' katana swung horizontally of Sir Nero' attack leaving a trail of light in it's wake. The double attack became the same as Galacta Knight', being reflected back at them, but Sir Nero re-absorbed their attcks before it could cause damage to the both of them. Sir Falspar leaped over Yamikage and Sir Nero, his weapon came down hard against Madame Majesty's barrier between her and them; making it shatter as if it were glass. Once the the force field was down Sir Garlude and Sir Jecra charged forward with their swords held high. It was at that moment that Madame Majesty moved out of the way by simply twisting her body as her dress swiped across the floor and ending up behind the charging knights.

Grabbing her axe not to far from her position Madame Majesty threw both of her weapons at the backs of her enemy. But instead of hitting her prey it was intercepted by two throwing stars from across the room, though it was not Yamikage who threw them; it was Sir Nonsurat. The knight had gotten Madame Majesty attention and threw another yet this time it was deflected by a simple swipe of a hand from The Madame." Do you honestly think you can defeat me, what such insolence. HA." Spoke Madame Majesty at the pitiful display of the star warriors." And you Galacta Knight I know you are Meta Knight' apprentice but you show little skill in that your a disgrace" Madame Majesty glared in Galacta Knight' direction- who also glared back at for not only insulting his skills but also of Meta Knight' disgrace-when she spoke." But everyone is not perfect, we may be weak to you but we will never give up" said a sudden voice that made everyone smirk while The Madame looked furious. Standing along side Sir Garlude and Sir Jecra was Sir Author, eyes bright and burning with an inner flame of fighting power, his sword was posed in front of him for an attack; his weapon started to glow a bright white. Madame Majesty touched her neck as if to see that it could not have possibly be so- but it is, for the small necklace that hung from her neck that was attached to an orb of jade stone is gone." Be careful where you put things, they can be easily taking and you should blame it on your cocky attitude" said Sir Jecra as Sir Author and Sir Garlude attacked simultaneously with speed and agility." You will all pay for this..." Spoke Madame Majesty as a black tendrils of smog surrounded her figure, but the two attacking knights did not slow down. But as they drew closer Galacta Knights grabbed ahold of their fore arms and flew into the air in one swift movement, at the same time the smog became dispelled upon a sudden harsh shock wave.

Sir Nero, Yamikage, Sir Falspar and Sir Nonsurat jumped toward the walls and clung to them by the use of their weapons causing sparks to fly as they hit cords and metal alike. After the Shockwave and passed everyone gazed upon the true form of Madame Majesty. She was nothing like she had been- beautiful, gentle looking, and smart- now The Madame looked like the other demon beast the GSA spent years fighting ,excluding Meta Knight Galacta Knight and Sir Nero. Giant torn and ugly blood red wings sprouted from her back and her dress became what looked like it was over a million years old with holes and cobwebs that covered her arms, boots and face which now showed fully for The Madame' mask had completely disappeared. Madame Majesty face was rotten to the bone and flesh and blood dropped off her face onto the floor, it made Sir Garlude almost gag upon the site along with the others, though Sir Nero and Galacta Knight were not affected.

Even her once silky slight curled hair became it's complete former opposite; matted, dank with wet mold, and millions of mites came in and out of it; the same also went for her face upon closer inspection, though none were willing to see of this. Every tooth was shown within her upper and lower jaw, giving her an appearance of a dead rotting corpse." GREAT NOVA-!" Sir Falspar stopped him self before he nearly gagged again, as Madame Majesty made clicking and hissing noises." You put a new ugly twist to the meaning drop dead gorgeous" said Sir Jecra as he stopped the bill from coming up his throat and began to snicker at Madame Majesty." Looks do not matter when you will die" replied Madame Majesty as she spread out her arms, the axes that had implanted deeply into the floor and landed a far distance away, began to glow a dark ominous red. Then, seemingly by an unknown force the axes lifted from they embedment with a gentle blow of unseen wind before two silver chairs on each axe materialized and wrapped around Madame Majesty outstretched hands and arms like a boa constrictor.

With one swift hull the weapons came flying back to their holder in an iron grip, while the star warriors leap down upon the Madame for an attack. But the moment the axes' handles touched her hands she let them go, then Madame Majesty yanked the chain roughly back causing the axes to fly past her body just before the weapons' foremost sharp deadly blades touched the floor. The attack affected all the current offenders and the effect was that each of them were hurtled toward the wall with a loud noise of metal against metal and flesh as they made contact with it. Spinning around the Madame expanded her attack range this affected the Madame' center of gravity and taking advantage of the effect she shift her weight to the left. Galacta Knight had to dive down out of the spinning weapons quickly or risk getting himself Sir Garlude and Sir Author cut in half, he could even feel the air created by the weapons pass through every one of his feathers and three gently fell to the ground below, unable to handle the power of the turbulence. After a successful dodge the magenta knight landed next to Sir Jecra who had done the same actions the white armored knight did not too long ago except he had to dive onto the floor and it was slightly pain his chest afterward.

" That's a nice trick you got there but among the GSA I am not only known for my skill of a swordplay but also speed" said Sir Jecra as his figure began to hover in to the air as Galacta Knight once did before, though this time a faint soft white light began to engulf him and as the milliseconds passed it became more and more intense to the point everyone within the area had to cover their eyes even if they did have mask with eye protection. When the intense light faded, it was like gazing upon a Nova child, a very ancient story told to Sir Author from his great grandfather' great grandfather, it also spoke of a prophecy but it is now legend..."Of light and day a like within the essence of dreams the Nova child came to be..." quoted Sir Author from what his twice great grandfather had said." This is an ability only unique to my race and bloodline... The Ancients refer to it as a simply Light or Spirit Light" said Sir Jecra, and within less than a flinch of an eye the green clad knight stood just millimeters away from where Madame Majesty once stood, who is now freeing her self from the large dent her body created when she crashed into the wall right of the one she recently smashed the other offenders into. It would have comical by the way her body left an imprint on the wall in the shape of her figure if it was not for a sudden drop in temperature that made everyone -except Madame Majesty, Yamikage, Galacta Knight and Sir Nero for they were accustomed to the cold- shiver; it felt like Nightmare was looming over them waiting for a mistake in their well planned attack yet awfully off beat, to attack and kill." It is nice of you to join us, shall you finish them off or split the number so we both can get this over with more quickly" said Madame as her gaze turned slightly upward while still keeping most of her attention on her targets.

Sitting with one leg on top of the other upon one of the many hanging cords was a woman but everyone knew her the instant they set eyes on the female and her weapon, a thick red bang of hair covered half her mask and a giant golden dagger strapped to her back by light blue leather; The Joker. She was not like the other two Galacta Knight, Yamikage, Sir Garlude and Sir Jecra faced; the only thing that separated all three were the color and shape of their clothes. While Galacta Knight and Yamikage faced one in black, Sir Jecra and Sir Garlude faced on in blue who happened to be a mermaid; but this one is green. Galatca Knight scowled behind his mask while Yamikage lips twitched as a start of one." YOU!" shouted Sir Garlude, Sir Jerca, Yamikage, and Galacta Knight simultaneously. Each one of them looked at each other in confusion, a sudden realization dawned on them: they have all met Joker at the same time because if they did not then how would it explain the two sounds that Yamikage and Galacta Knight heard before or the dripping noise Sir Jecra and Sir Garlude had also heard, it is just a question of how is this even possible. It was at the same moment Joker dropped to the floor from fifty stories high with little more than a soft thump." It will only be logically if we take the shortest route, Nightmare will be here shortly..." Spoke Joker softly as she now stood beside Madame Majesty, though this one showed more... Emotion? In her voice other than mockery and giddiness.

Sir Nero was the only one glaring daggers dipped in venom at Joker while the others simply scowled or brandished their weapons in a challenging or defensive manner." Of course, now I will take the ninja, angel wings over there, the gold one, spike head and... YOU!" Just as Madame Majesty finished listed off her targets she threw both of her axes in the darkest part of the room covered in shadows. None of the Star Warriors paid much attention to the small details of the room, so when a shadowy figure jumped out of the way of Madame Majesty' sudden attack they were stunned for the briefest of moments. It was all the moment that Joker needed to attack the other four with her weapon, swiftly swinging her arm in a wide downward arch a large beam in the shape of her dagger cut through the air at a tremendous speed. There was a cough- almost child like- from the plume of smoke that was created when the axes hit multiple electric cords within the wall in which the figure had just been standing in front of. The unknown person even though out in the light of the room, it was like it had been blacked out for only the shape had a few details can be seen; though this shape became instantly recognized by two things, it's brilliantly glowing white eyes and a barely visible- as if were covered by cloth-golden hilt of a sword with a red jewel embedded within it hanging from it's side."... Lord Meta Knight...?" Said Galacta Knight hesitantly, for he had seen millions of his Lord' techniques and abilities but never had he seen this one. The sound of an explosion and Madame Majesty' hideous laugh in the background were nothing to him even as Sir Jecra' powerful punch to could be heard throughout the area, only silence surrounded the two." Is that you?" Continued Galacta Knight as he took a step toward the figure who in turn took a step back confusing the knight." Do not be fooled... I have seen this before and it is exactly like the shadow welding demons Nightmare creates to fool the GSA of lost ones, they even make copies of their treasure they keep and then lead them to their death" warned Yamikage from afar as he slashed at Madame Majesty' right wing before she could even take off into the sky, though his warning went unheard.

" You are quite informed or is it due to personal experience?" Said Madame Majesty in a tone of mock praise and taunting. Yamikage' eyes sharpened but he let his angry go or else he will lose his head. Literally." But that does not explain why YOU attacked it if it is not Meta Knight" said Sir Falspar as his eyes glared at The Madame who now folded her bloody wing to her back thanks to Yamikage." Who said I did? Meta Knight may know many things but he has yet to fully master them all and at such a young age it tends to have side effects, like short term memory loss he could know you or not depending on how long you have been in his lifetime" Replied Madame Majesty referring to the fact that she did not say that the shadowy figure standing behind the star warriors is not Meta Knight nor the creature Yamikage spoke of. This shocked the star warriors and joined demon beast about this new information, It is easy to forget how old Meta Knight really is when he knows all that is happening even if he was not actually there to begin with. The figure seemed to shift slightly as if also confused before stepping closer to Galacta Knight though a little hesitant. Noticing this Galacta Knight redirected his attention from the decomposing Madame Majesty- even if for a second- back to the shadowed figure of his Lord. It stopped moving the moment it and Galacta Knight made eye contact before stepping back again to it's original position, like he did not know what to do.

Sir Nero managed to create a gash across Joker' arm that held her weapon, though the look in the her eyes showed that she was more hurt emotionally than physically when ever the half demon attacked her. Suddenly, there was a explosion from the far left side of the room, making smoke fill the air before it thinned out to reveal the cause of the explosion. There stood among the rubble were the Jokers that Galacta Knight Sir Garlude Sir Jecra and Yamikage all encountered from before." We have come to assist you Madame" said the black Joker." We will cut the number even smaller for you but first we will kill the child you oh so fear of" said the blue Joker with giddiness as she pointed to the blacked out version of Meta Knight. After hearing this Galacta Knight immediately turned his attention to the two Jokers approaching him and his lord. But before they were even half way there Sir Falspar jumped in front of the magenta knight." Stick to the plan even if there are minor changes" spoke Sir Falspar as he dashed towards the two Jokers just as one of them disappeared into the floor like it was made of water causing it to ripple.

Galacta Knight nodded but before he could take Sir Falspar' place against Madame Majesty the dark Meta Knight stepped up beside him, he did not move after that just stared at the chaos unfolding. Galatca Knight glanced at the dark knight for a short moment before he tackled him to the ground from one of The Madame' axes crashed down upon the space they have been occupying while a gush of water could be heard behind them." Distractions are a lovely advantage" said Madame Majesty as her glowing red axe retuned to her. Yamikage, Sir Nonsurat, Sir Jecra- who had reverted back to his original state- Sir Garlude, Sir Nero, and Sir Author were all sprawled across the ground behind Madame Majesty as she spun her axe she recently retrieved in a dangerous manner above her mite and mold infested hair. Galacta Knight stepped in front of his superior with his shield braced in front and gripped his axe tightly. If he would just stale for enough time...

Suddenly with came to a splash of water heard before a thud of metal against metal, looking from the corner of his eye Galacta Knight saw Sir Falspar soaking wet and unmoving with his weapon in the same condition beside him." He did put up a good fight but not good enough" said Blue Joker as she came out of the liquefied wall and reverted back to she two legged self as Black Joker' gauntlets that were concealed in black smog began to fade though it is still slightly visible like a smoldering ." There is no such thing as hope in this universe yet you cling to it as if it is actually real..." Said the original Joker as her body began to glow in a gentle halo of golden light." It was fun while it lasted" said the giddy Blue Joker as her and the silent Black Joker began to disappear from the bottom up, they were gone in seconds." Any last words Galacta Knight" spoke Madame Majesty as she held her weapons high, towering over Galacta Knight and dark Meta Knight; casting her shadow over the both of them." Yes, I do in fact..." Replied Galacta Knight as he drew his Lord closer behind his shield eyes were downcast slightly; this action when unnoticed by both of his attackers as they waited for his answer before they bring death at his fore front. There was brief silence.

" Distractions are a lovely advantage" said Galacta Knight as he smirked behind his mask and saw The Madame decaying eyes fill with confusion. Before Madame Majesty could bring down her axes in fury she abruptly spun around as a throwing star is clearly seen embed in her back. Turning her attention away from Galacta Knight, Joker was about to attack the magenta knight if it were not of Sir Falspar parry with his weapon then he pushed Joker backwards who in turn had no other choice than to go in the forced direction or risk losing her only good under the pressure; Madame Majesty and Joker now stood with their backs touching." We are tougher than we look, a few knocks to the head is not going to keep us down" declared Sir Falspar, as the others began to get up one by one." Stage two is complete, now comes the fun part, prepare your selves..." said Sir Jecra as he picked up his sword that lay beside him then stood like he had not just been hit by The Madame' axe not too long ago."... You may know a lot about the GSA but you do not know the same for individuals" continued Sir Garlude as she swayed slightly before regaining her balance with her sword held firm in an iron grip and faced toward The Madame to show that she had put on Meta Knight' mask just before Madame Majesty' last with her axes against the female warrior."... You say that there is no hope yet you contradict yourself by hoping that Nightmare will give you praise, that is what drives you to destroy Meta Knight and so badly..." Spoke Sir Nonsurat as he too got up with his weapon at hand."... Because you know that Meta Knight is Nightmare' pride while you used to be his greatest creation..." Yamikage said as he stood and revealed a bleeding gash over his left eye from Madame Majesty' weapons, though it went ignored and as Sir Nero stood up with him."... That you would kill the moment he slipped and tell Nightmare he was lost in the take over, that will never happen..." Said Sir Nero as his rapier started to glow as he stood."...You have hope, though it will never be fulfilled because your heart is too tainted by Nightmare..." Finished Sir Author as he stood at was a snicker then a chuckle afterward it escalated to a laugh of the dead that find the area.

" You all have been fooled, do you really think that I am the only one who has a tainted heart, I am actually doing you a favor Sir Author; Meta Knight is Nightmare' beacon and once he arrives everyone will lose and like Nightmare will say: check and mate..." Said Madame Majesty as she threw her axe at Sir Author but instead of clashing weapons it just stopped halfway there. It made no sound of crashing to the ground nor any other sound of that matter except for a low note of vibration as if it had been hit on the side like a gong. Sir Jecra had his arm outstretched clutching a small gray remote with his thumb lifting up to reveal a single red button. Paralysis set in to Madame Majesty' body as she came to be frozen in a electromagnetic field of energy; electricity is her weakness. Joker spun around only for her weapon' surface to spew out three throwing stars- when she though that her weapon had shielded her from Sir Nero' attack before he was knocked to the floor and became unmoving-right in the opening of her mask causing ooze out like she was crying a river of blood tears. Sure enough a scream followed after that fatal blow to the face then a clatter of her weapon hitting the ground along with Joker' armored body." Looks like the odds are in our favor" said Galacta Knight as everyone started to surround Madame Majesty while he kept the silent Meta Knight behind his white platinum pink cross shield.

The dark knight was confused as he stood behind the shield the winged knight concealed him with he remembered doing something that required a lot of energy from the place he felt the cold from then being in a dark place with trees and water everywhere, gazing at the stars before an unknown time had come for him to return to a certain place with a plan implanted deep within his mind; what the plan is he did not know yet at the same time he knew what to do and that confused him the most. Let the GSA save the moment but not the day, they will fall at the bay of Nightmares; Insanity is just the same is Sanity you do not know which one you are in once you traveled the two paths yet the answer is both in Reality. It was a the only thing that stuck in his mind even if rhymed, when he came to this place amongst the shadows." YOU THINK A LITTLE TRICK LIKE THIS IS GOING TO STOP ME! "screeched Madame Majesty as her eyes lit up like Hell froze over and the throne was up for the taking. With a burst of outrage the Madame let her weapons vanish into thin air, making everyone around her tense as she became too calm afterwards for they liking." You have lost before you even begun" stated Madame Majesty calmly.

Then before the Star Warriors nor the joined demon beasts could react it was like a thousands upon millions of nuclear warhead were set off, it felt like the whole base tilted on it's side as the ground under their feet broke apart in large sections and knocking everyone off their feet to the ground, then there came to be a bright flash of light. Then it all just suddenly came to a halt, condensed into one single orb of light that hovered gently in Madame Majesty' hand who smiled wicked with her rotten teeth as the light from the orb only added to the affect."... My Lady..." Said Joker weakly as she stood and went to stand beside The Madame, her voice betrayed nothing yet she gripped her weapon so tightly that blood began to drip from the gaps of her gauntlets that allowed her to bend her fingers. Galacta Knight had covered Meta Knight and himself with his wings that were now a gray brown, though as he coughed and unfurled his wings he saw Joker standing next to Madame Majesty and the others slowly regaining their bearings." This will be The End of all of GSA and disgusting traitors of Nightmare" spoke Madame Majesty as her face decayed and her boney arm raised up the orb of light an a victorious way. Suddenly a golden dagger protrudes from The Madame' chest and whatever remaining blood in her body she spewed across the ground in a river as her eyes began to fade.

" It is only YOUR end My Lady..." Spoke Joker as she collapsed upon her knees with her Master.

"... Robin..." Whispered Sir Nero as they watched Madame Majesty' loyal servant turn against her.

" Even though... This is the least I... Could do after you all had fought... For something I once believed in...I am also too tainted to be saved... Please look for my little sister... Before I surrendered to darkness... I hid her on a planet... Protect her for me... This is my dying wish... Hurry before... It falls..." Spoke Joker as she began to wheeze and cough up blood before hitting the ground dead. The orb of light that held a power great enough to destroy the planet landed softly in Meta Knight hand. No one had seen him move yet when the orb became in his possession the black that covered the knight broke like a sheet of glass and melted into the floor. As everyone else gave their respects to Joker -even though was a tainted soul she tried to atone for her sins and in the end Sir Nero believed she was truly successful -with exception of Galacta Knight and Yamikage.

Meta Knight studied the orb with green eyes before nodding to Joker dead body then turned to face everyone else who waited for the dark knight to hand it over to Sir Author that stood a foot in front of the dark knight." You have moved accordingly now it is time..." Said Meta Knight for the first time since he had entered the room, turning his attention from everyone and Sir Author else to Galacta Knight and Yamikage who walked up and stood beside the dark knight without a word.

" What is the meaning of this?" Said Sir Author accusing yet slightly confused as he detected a sudden tension in the air after Meta Knight clutched the orb ever so slightly with more pressure.

" Simple, Yamikage was the one who sent the information to the fake Sir Author who in turn gave it to the fake council that never existed and I made Sir Garlude believe that everything I said must have been true since I saved her life even though I said I will not save her life again, which means I break promises and people who break promises on a daily basis are the best liars if they can get away with it frequently, Then Galacta Knight already stated that he is my best most loyal servant and will do anything I say without a single doubt in his mind and Yamikage as well; though using the technique is a set back I was able to retain my plan while being unnoticed for a period of time, enough time that lead to this exact moment; Did you honestly believe that I would team up with you?" Spoke Meta Knight as a cruel smile began to for on his face as the others went in to opposite direction." But I must say, Sir Jecra your plan was well though out but it does not do well against destiny and fate... Though it won't matter now..." As those words left Meta Knight' mouth he crushed the orb of light in his hands. Everything came to be engulfed in bright white light.

This is the End...

**A/N: So this is not exactly I wanted to end the story-chapter- because in the end Meta Knight fools everyone not involved-or at least directly/indirectly- in his plans to believe that he was 'brainwashed' for a short period of time until the right moment for him to move came. Also, I did want The joker to last longer but she had to die in this chapter so that the next one and future chapters will be more of a surprise and no she is not coming back . And I used at least one or two references in the chapter' think you can find it? Plus I am thinking about giving Sir Nero and Joker or Robin as her real name is said by Sir Nero, a background story so it will feel like they have been within all of the main characters lives over a longer period of time. Anyway I hope you like the way I ended this chapter its not a cliffhanger it's just The End. Then, the reason why I am making a big deal about the next chapter is because I have received a request and that I will make it the biggest chapter I have ever written that will surpass all the other chapters put together but the surprise in it has yet to be told because it is a surprise and that is why they- mostly I-call tomorrow today and today the present.**

**P.S I did say Madame Majesty is Meta Knight' loyal servant so that would mean...**


End file.
